


Qui va me réparer, maintenant ?

by AsphodeleSauvage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU without supernatural, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Warning: biphobia, Warning: homophobia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphodeleSauvage/pseuds/AsphodeleSauvage
Summary: Lorsque les parents de Jackson découvrent sa bisexualité, ils mettent leur fils à la rue, et le monde de Jackson s'effondre. Il se retrouve seul, abandonné et sans appui.Seul ? Vraiment ?C'est compter sans Stiles./!\ Sujets sensibles.D'après une idée originale de jacksonstilinskis !





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacksonstilinskis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonstilinskis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [jacksonstilinkis' original story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416525) by jacksonstilinkis. 



> Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction, un Stackson, cette fois-ci !
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été inspirée par un drabble proposé par jacksonstilinskis sur Tumblr. Voici le lien : http://jacksonstilinskis.tumblr.com/post/162765702667 
> 
> Je vous recommande chaudement son blog et ses écrits ! jacksonstilinskis m'a aimablement donné l'autorisation d'écrire une fanfiction basée sur son histoire. Thank you, you're adorable!
> 
> *  
> Cette histoire comporte des personnages qui prononcent des propos homophobes et biphobes. Cette histoire met également en scène un personnage mis à la rue par ses parents. Ce personnage est sensible émotionnellement et sujet à la dépression. Si ces sujets sont sensibles pour vous, je vous conseille d'éviter la lecture de cette fanfiction.
> 
> *
> 
> L'histoire originale ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de jacksonstilinskis qui me l'a gentiment prêtée. Merci à elle !
> 
> Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle est la propriété de Jeff Davies !
> 
> Le titre de cette histoire est inspiré de la chanson Drown par Bring Me The Horizon.
> 
> Les citations en début de chapitre ne sont pas à moi non plus, mais à leur auteur. En revanche, les traductions sont mon oeuvre.

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Some people live in cages with bars built from their own fears and doubts._  
_Some people live in cages with bars built from other people's fears and doubts;_  
_their parents, their friends, their brothers and sisters, their families._

Certaines personnes vivent dans des cages dont les barreaux sont faits de leurs propres peurs et de leurs propres doutes.  
Certaines personnes vivent dans des cages dont les barreaux sont faits des peurs et des doutes d'autres personnes :  
leur parents, leurs amis, leurs frères et sœurs, leur famille.

**C. Joybell**

* * *

─ Il faut qu'on parle.

La voix claqua, sèche et menaçante, à l'instant même où Jackson Whittemore, de retour d'une soirée entre potes avec Danny, franchit le pas de la maison où il habitait, à Beacon Hills.

Sa gorge se serra et il ne put s'empêcher de se figer, retenant sa respiration.

Il haïssait lorsque son père prenait ce ton pour lui parler. En fait, il le redoutait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde.

Jackson ferma les yeux brièvement et referma la porte derrière lui. Ça ne servirait à rien de faire attendre son père – plus il attendrait et plus il serait furieux, et de toute façon, Jackson devrait bien l'affronter à un moment ou à un autre. Il se dirigea lentement vers le salon, l'esprit tournant à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce que son père pouvait bien lui reprocher ? Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce ton, des années qu'il s'était appliqué à être parfait et exemplaire en toutes circonstances, dans la terreur d'entendre encore ces mots –  _Tu m'as terriblement déçu, Jackson. Peut-être que c'était une erreur._

A la minute où il pénétra dans le salon, cependant, Jackson sut que cette fois-ci était bien, bien plus terrible que les autres fois.

Son père le regardait avec fureur et dégoût. Sa mère était là également, une rareté – généralement, elle restait dans leur chambre à se lamenter d'avoir un fils qui n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'il soit. Jackson dut faire un effort pour respirer calmement et pour empêcher sa tête de tourner.

─ Assieds-toi, dit sèchement son père. (Une fois que Jackson se fût exécuté, il croisa les bras et leva le menton, désapprobateur.) Je travaille sur une nouvelle affaire.

─ Oh. C'est super, Papa, dit Jackson en faisant un effort pour sourire d'un air fier et heureux, parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, non ?

Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de convenir, car David Whittemore fronça le nez et Genevieve Whittemore détourna le regard, les yeux rouges. Oh-oh.

─ Je travaille sur des dégradations qui ont été faites dans une maison à Roseville, la semaine dernière, durant une soirée où se trouvaient des jeunes un peu alcoolisés, et également drogués.

Jackson sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Si ce n'était que ça, il pouvait calmer son père. Il pouvait lui assurer qu'il n'était pas là au moment des dégradations, qu'il n'était pas responsable et qu'il ne s'était pas drogué non plus. Il pouvait le faire. Ce n'était que ça.

─ Vraiment ? répondit-il. Je ne savais pas. Je suis allé à cette soirée mais franchement, c'était ennuyeux à mourir. Je suis vite revenu. J'ignorais qu'ils av…

─ Ça suffit ! coupa son père avec agressivité, le prenant au dépourvu. Le problème n'est pas là. J'ai dû regarder les photos de la soirée pour reconstituer les faits.

Le cœur de Jackson s'arrêta de battre. Non. Non non non non non.

David Whittemore se pencha en avant, les narines frémissantes de rage, et jeta une photo à Jackson.

─ J'attends des explications ! tonna-t-il.

Jackson savait ce qu'était la photo avant même de la regarder. Il savait. Il savait. Il s'était rendu à cette soirée parce qu'elle se situait à deux villes de Beacon Hills, parce qu'il n'y connaissait personne, et qu'il pourrait s'amuser un peu sans que personne ne le sache. Il ne savait pas que des photos avaient été prises.

Le cœur battant et la respiration coupée, il jeta un coup d'œil au cliché. Lui. En train d'embrasser un garçon.

─ Jackson, dis-moi la vérité, supplia sa mère. Jackson, est-ce que ce garçon t'a forcé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a agressé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a…

Les yeux de Jackson firent des allers-retours entre sa mère et la photographie, paniqué. Il voyait déjà ce qui se profilait : un procès envers Chris, 16 ans, nageur dans l'équipe de son lycée à San Francisco (c'était tout ce que Jackson savait de lui), pour une agression et un viol qui n'avaient pas eu lieu, et une condamnation, et une vie ruinée, parce que le fils parfait des Whittemore ne pouvait pas être… parce qu'il n'était pas envisageable que Jackson soit…

─ Tu peux nous le dire, Jackson ! plaida sa mère. Ton père et moi, nous comprenons que ce ne soit pas facile… Mais il n'y a pas de honte à avoir ! Ce garçon t'a agressé… tu sais bien comment sont ces homosexuels, quand ils repèrent un joli garçon…

─ Non ! s'exclama-t-il, terrorisé. Non, je te promets que non ! Il ne m'a pas forcé, je te le jure !

─ Dis-le-nous, Jackson, je t'en prie, ne nous mens pas, dit Genevieve avec une expression qui se voulait compatissante sur le visage. Il sera puni ! Ton père s'en chargera… Nous savons bien que tu ne fais pas partie de ces gens…

─ Non ! Non ! protesta-t-il alors que les images défilaient encore plus vite dans sa tête, de Chris, les menottes aux poignets, et la prison, et la combinaison orange… Il ne m'a pas forcé ! J'étais consentant !

Sa mère cligna des yeux, choquée. Puis elle se recula, dévisageant Jackson avec horreur. Puis elle se tourna vers son mari, les larmes aux yeux.

─ Je n'arrive pas y croire, lâcha David d'une voix glaciale. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

─ Oh, David, comment est-ce possible ? gémit Genevieve. On avait pourtant tout bien fait comme il faut !

─ C'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ? hurla soudainement David. C'est comme ça ? Nous t'avons adopté, nourri, logé, on t'a entretenu, élevé, on a dépensé de l'argent et du temps pour toi, et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ?

Jackson ne put s'empêcher de reculer, effrayé. Son père paraissait à deux doigts de casser quelque chose. Jackson ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, rouge écarlate, haletant, une veine battant sur son front, et il était terrorisé.

─ Je… je n'ai pas c-choisi, balbutia-t-il. Je… c'est juste arrivé…

─ Non ! Mon fils est une tapette mais il n'a pas  _choisi_  !

─ Ce doit être ce garçon, intervint Genevieve, en larmes. Danny. Il a dû le convertir…

─ Je n'aurais jamais dû admettre que tu fréquentes ce garçon, grogna David. Ce Mahealani ! Il l'a contaminé, Ginny, il l'a contaminé !

─ M-mais vous avez toujours b-bien aimé Danny, protesta Jackson, stupéfait.

Jamais ils n'avaient pensé du mal de Danny ! Jamais ils n'avaient eu l'air de penser que l'homosexualité se  _contaminait_  non plus ! Jamais !

─ Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une phase de rébellion, tu comprends, gémit Genevieve.

Mais elle s'adressait à son mari, pas à Jackson. A croire que Jackson n'existait plus. A croire qu'il était mort à ses yeux. Jackson eut l'impression qu'on venait de le frapper; il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

─ Moi aussi, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas, grogna son père. Quand je pense que nous avons élevé un homo… et on ne s'en était jamais aperçus... Comment je n'ai pas pu voir qu'il était anormal ?

─ On avait tout fait pour qu'il soit normal ! geignit sa mère. Un grand garçon, un sportif… Il n'en a pas l'air, pourtant, regarde ! Il n'est pas… enfin, tu vois…

─ La décadence… marmonnait son mari. Un sodomite… Dégénéré… Pas normal… Répugnant, répugnant… Cette société qui accepte n'importe quoi… ça élève nos enfants pour les changer en anormaux…

Genevieve parut soudain frappée par une idée.

─ Mais Jackson, tu ne peux pas être homosexuel ! s'exclama-t-elle avec l'air ravi et inspiré du scientifique qui vient de découvrir une théorie absolument extraordinaire. Tu es sorti avec Lydia ! Et tu étais amoureux de Lydia, pas vrai ? (Elle se tourna vers David en bondissant presque de joie.) David, ce n'était peut-être qu'un essai ! Tu sais, les ados, ça en fait souvent… ça peut arriver… Et maintenant, Jackson a réalisé qu'il n'était pas comme Danny, hein ? Hein, Jackson ? Tu n'es pas homosexuel, parce que tu aimes Lydia, hein ?

Jackson avait dorénavant l'impression d'observer la scène de loin, de très loin, comme s'il était sorti de son corps et n'était plus qu'un spectateur lambda devant sa télé. Ça n'était pas réel, songeait-il distraitement. Ça n'était qu'un réel. Une vue de l'esprit. Il sentait indistinctement son cœur qui battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et ses mains qui tremblaient, et ses intestins contractés, et le goût de vomi sur sa langue, mais  _ça n'était pas réel_.

Ses parents n'étaient pas des abrutis d'homophobes. Bien sûr que non. Ils l'avaient adopté. Ils l'aimaient. Et si Jackson ne leur avait jamais rien dit, et s'il avait fini par craquer et choisi une soirée anonyme dans une ville éloignée et échangé trois baisers pour s'amuser avec un type dont il s'était assuré qu'il ne le reverrait jamais et qui ne dirait jamais rien… eh bien, c'était parce que sa vie ne regardait que lui, pas vrai ? Pas parce qu'il avait eu peur de ses parents, pas parce qu'il savait qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais, et que lui, Jackson, devait être parfait à toutes les secondes de toutes les minutes de toutes les heures pour être sûr qu'ils l'aiment et ne le renvoient pas en orphelinat… Non… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se répéter ça, mais il savait, tout au fond de lui, que s'il abandonnait son scénario idéal, il s'effondrerait.  _Laissez-moi encore un peu de bonheur, s'il vous plaît_ , suppliait-il, sans savoir à qui il s'adressait.  _Juste un peu. Je serai sage. Je n'irai plus embrasser aucun garçon, promis promis promis._

─ Ta mère t'a posé une question ! aboya David, le ramenant à la réalité (qui n'était pas réelle ! Non, pas réelle !). Tu étais amoureux de la petite Martin. Donc, tu ne peux pas être pas être homosexuel. Pas vrai ?

Jackson cligna des yeux, lentement, comme s'ils étaient englués dans de la gelée. Des voix résonnaient dans ses oreilles, les voix de David et Genevieve, mais pas avec les mots qu'ils prononçaient maintenant, avec ceux qu'ils avaient prononcé avant, toute sa vie.  _Ça me dégoûte, franchement. Un homme c'est fait pour être avec une femme, c'est tout. Nous avons été créés comme ça. Ce n'est pas naturel… Et puis maintenant ça exige le mariage et le droit d'avoir des gosses. Une famille c'est un père et une mère, voilà tout. Enfin, on n'a plus le droit de rien dire aujourd'hui ! Avec tous ces gays partout et ces gay pride et ces LBDT ou je ne sais quoi… Ils veulent les mêmes droits comme s'ils étaient comme nous… Pourquoi ils revendiquent des droits, ces dégénérés ? Ils n'ont pas des désirs normaux ! Et on le tolère mais on ne tolèrerait pas que les pédophiles envahissent nos rues, hein ?_ Et Jackson entendait sa propre voix, aussi, sa voix qui hurlait de colère et de rage à chaque fois qu'il entendait ces mots dans la bouche de ses parents. Il entendait la furie qu'il n'avait jamais laissée sortir parce que ses parents le haïraient pour ça, et la honte et le dégoût qu'il ressentait de savoir qu'il avait été élevé par ces personnes répugnantes qui pensaient que l'amour était sur le même pied que la perversion, que tout le monde n'avait pas les mêmes droits, et qui trouvaient à vomir des couples qui s'aimaient. Mais il ne devait pas le dire, jamais…

Mais sa voix hurlait trop fort à l'intérieur, et il ne pouvait pas mentir.

─ Je ne suis pas gay, répondit-il avant même de s'apercevoir qu'il parlait. Je suis bi. J'aime les filles  _et_  les garçons.

Il y eut un instant de silence, comblé par l'absurde espoir que peut-être, ils se rendraient compte qu'ils avaient tort, qu'il était normal et quelqu'un de bien et leur fils et qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'ils s'étaient trompés, mais en même temps, d'autres mots avaient remplacé ceux qui résonnaient quelques secondes auparavant.  _Ces bisexuels, c'est répugnant. Ils sont avec une fille et ça rêve d'un garçon ou ils sont avec un garçon et ça rêve d'une fille… Jamais satisfaits, ceux-là ! Des infidèles, jamais contents de ce qu'ils ont ! Ils ne savent pas se décider, voilà tout. Et puis ils aiment toutes sortes de choses perverses… l'échangisme, pour avoir tout en même temps… toujours en train de coucher…_  Et il sut qu'il n'avait pas fait mieux. Rien ne serait jamais assez bien pour les Whittemore.

David ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, soupirant. Genevieve baissa la tête.

─ Mon Dieu, David, que vont penser les autres ? Que vont penser nos amis, et notre famille ?

 _Je suis votre famille !_  hurla Jackson, sauf qu'il ne le hurla qu'à l'intérieur. Ou peut-être le dit-il vraiment, mais tout le monde l'ignora.

─ C'est une véritable honte pour nous, grogna David. On a commis une grave erreur, Genevieve. On aurait mieux fait de ne pas avoir d'enfants si c'était pour avoir ça… On a mal choisi. On aurait peut-être dû prendre la petite fille.

─ Mais il venait d'une si bonne famille, gémit Genevieve.

─ Mais nous l'avons bien élevé, alors ça ne peut venir que d'eux ! aboya David.

─ Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave, plaida Genevieve. Après tout, ce n'est peut-être qu'une phase… et puis il est bisexuel… ça veut dire qu'il n'est qu'à moitié homosexuel, il est encore à moitié normal !

David eut l'air de prendre l'argument en considération. Jackson se sentit envahi par une peur irrationnelle, une terreur pire que tout le reste. Instinctivement, il se raidit et agrippa la poignée du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

Au bout de quelques instants, David se rassit et regarda Jackson droit dans les yeux, s'adressant à lui pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes.

─ Jackson, mon garçon, ce que tu ressens n'est pas normal. C'est une déviance. Tu comprends ? C'est une maladie. Etre attiré par d'autres garçons n'est pas naturel – ce n'est biologiquement pas possible, je sais que tu le sais. Mais tu as de la chance. Ce genre de choses se guérit, Jackson. Ce n'est qu'une maladie qu'on peut soigner, avec un peu de patience et un bon expert. Vois-tu, nous sommes humains, et être humains signifie que nous avons à refréner nos pulsions. C'est ce qui fait de nous une société civilisée. C'est l'histoire de l'humanité ! Ne pas frapper son voisin même si on en a très envie, ne pas draguer toutes les jolies femmes qui passent parce qu'on est marié, ne pas se laisser être attiré par les garçons… (Genevieve hochait frénétiquement la tête.) Il suffit d'un bon médecin… d'une bonne thérapie…

Quelque chose se brisa en Jackson.

─ NON ! hurla-t-il en se levant.

Genevieve poussa un petit cri effaré. David se leva à son tour, et serra les poings.

─ Qu'as-tu dit, Jackson ?

─ J'ai dit non ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je suis juste… je suis juste bi, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Ce n'est pas… Je suis normal ! cria Jackson, la colère enflant en lui en même temps que son désespoir.

─C'EST FAUX ! rugit David. Ce n'est pas normal !

─ Je suis normal ! Les monstres ici, c'est vous ! s'époumona Jackson.

─ TU FERAS CETTE THÉRAPIE, TU M'ENTENDS ? hurla David en lui agrippant les épaules si fort qu'il lui fit mal et en le secouant.

─ JE NE LA FERAI PAS ! riposta Jackson en le repoussant de toutes ses forces, choqué.

Son père venait de le brutaliser. Ses parents voulaient le reconditionner. Ses parents le détestaient. Ses parents étaient des adeptes de ces monstrueuses thérapies de reconversion. Ils étaient… ils étaient abominables, et Jackson avait voulu gagner leur amour.

─ Tu la feras, haleta David. Tu feras cette thérapie, ou tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison, tu m'entends ?

Soudain, Jackson sut que tout était fini. Tout était mort et brisé. Leur famille n'existait plus. Il était mort et enterré pour eux, ils ne l'aimaient plus, il le voyait dans leurs yeux. Ils voulaient un fils parfait. Il s'était toujours efforcé de l'être mais il ne pouvait pas renier qui il était ! Il ne pouvait pas aller dans cette thérapie et être torturé et vivre dans la peur et l'effroi et être surveillé par ses parents et être malheureux à jamais. Même s'il y allait, même s'il le faisait, ils ne l'aimaient plus, ils ne voulaient plus de lui, et ils n'avaient jamais voulu du vrai Jackson, juste de leur image parfaite de la famille et d'un fils sans défaut.

─ Tu feras cette thérapie, ou tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison ! répéta frénétiquement David.

─ Très bien, lâcha Jackson, froidement.

Il tourna les talons et sortit du salon, grimpant les escaliers en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler, de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas vomir. Il ouvrit en grand la porte de sa chambre et se précipita à l'intérieur, à bout de souffle, tremblant de tous ses membres. Ses mains étaient parcourues de soubresauts convulsifs lorsqu'il sortit de son placard le sac qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il partait hors de la ville pour une compétition de lacrosse.

Penser. Il devait penser, réfléchir. De quoi aurait-il besoin ? Il s'empara d'un maximum de chemises et de pantalons qu'il pouvait et les fourra dans le sac, dans une telle panique qu'il ne se sentit pas capable de les plier proprement, optant pour un pliage approximatif. Téléphone. Chargeur de téléphone. Oh, et les sous-vêtements, chaussettes, caleçons. Portefeuille, il devait prendre son portefeuille. Carnet de santé, on ne savait jamais. De l'argent. Il farfouilla dans son armoire à la recherche de la boîte en fer dans laquelle il conservait de l'argent, en cas d'urgence, avait toujours dit sa mère. Il fourra les billets dans son sac avec précipitation et se tint au milieu de sa chambre, frémissant, tentant de penser à toute vitesse, car c'était urgent, il devait partir de là, vite, avant qu'ils n'appellent les médecins… avant qu'on ne vienne le chercher et qu'on l'emmène de force… De quoi avait-il besoin, de quoi avait-besoin ? Sac de cours. Clés de la Porsche… L'ours en peluche que ses parents – ses vrais parents – avaient voulu lui offrir à sa naissance, avant leur mort dans cet accident de voiture…

Il ne savait pas quoi prendre d'autre, alors il ferma le sac. Le tissu se coinça dans la fermeture éclair et il tira dessus comme un forcené, consumé par la peur, jusqu'à ce que le tissu cède et qu'il puisse fermer le sac correctement. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil rapide à sa chambre, c'était la dernière fois, mais il n'avait pas le temps… Il dévala l'escalier au pas de course, et se dirigea sans jeter un coup d'œil à ses parents vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit, puis se ravisa. Il demeura figé dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant ses parents. Ils n'allaient pas le laisser partir, si ? Ils l'aimaient, non ?

Genevieve détourna les yeux en croisant les siens, à croire qu'il la dégoûtait. David soutint son regard et dit, d'une voix dégoulinante de mépris :

─ Tu n'es plus mon fils. Non. Tu ne l'as jamais été.

Jackson tourna le dos et claqua la porte.

* * *

Il roulait, mais il ignorait où il allait. Il devait certainement économiser le carburant, donc il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tourner en rond non plus. Il devait trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, et vite, songea-t-il, forçant son esprit à se concentrer sur les détails importants. Il lui fallait un endroit chaud et où il serait en sécurité.

Il ne pouvait pas aller chez Danny. Mr. et Mrs. Mahealani ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup et ils n'avaient pas de chambre d'ami. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez Lydia. C'était son ex, il ne ferait que la mettre mal à l'aise et la maison des Martin était en travaux de toute façon. Il n'avait pas d'autres amis. De toute façon, il ne pouvait aller chez personne, songea-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas montrer qu'il était à la rue, qu'il n'avait plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas montrer qu'il était faible. Il ne pouvait révéler la vérité non plus. La honte qui s'abattrait sur lui, et le mépris... et il avait déjà suffisamment perdu, il ne pouvait pas perdre ce qui lui restait, ses amis, sa dignité, le peu d'affection et d'attention qu'il recevait au lycée qui seraient désormais ses seules sources de chaleur humaine…

Personne ne savait, personne n'avait jamais rien su, ragea-t-il en frappant son volant. Il avait toujours fait attention. Il n'avait même jamais rien dit à Danny ou à Lydia parce que ses parents avaient des yeux partout et savaient toujours tout et que la seule façon de garder un secret est de ne  _rien_  révéler à personne… Il avait fait attention ! Il avait été parfait, exemplaire, il avait toujours été beau, bon élève, bon joueur de lacrosse, capitaine de l'équipe, excellent nageur, populaire, toujours un comportement parfait, la petite-amie qu'il fallait, le style qu'il fallait, la voiture qu'il fallait, et ça n'avait pas suffi, ça n'avait pas suffi juste parce qu'il avait embrassé un type à une soirée et parce qu'il aimait les gars et les filles comme des tonnes d'autres gens sur terre.

Il n'avait pas l'argent pour se payer une chambre d'hôtel. Tant pis. Il dormirait dans sa voiture. C'était une Porsche. Ce devrait être confortable, une voiture de luxe.

Il ne pouvait pas dormir dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Les gens le verraient et la police finirait par lui demander des comptes. En fait, il ne pouvait pas dormir en ville tout court.

La réserve ! songea-t-il soudainement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'animaux sauvages et ils ne s'en prenaient pas aux voitures. Il serait en sécurité à l'intérieur, de toute façon. Personne ne le verrait. Le lendemain, il pourrait aller au lycée comme si de rien n'était.

Il se gara pas trop à l'intérieur de la réserve, afin de pouvoir sortir facilement et de retrouver son chemin, mais assez profondément pour que la police ou les conducteurs qui passaient par là ne puissent pas le voir. Il poussa un soupir, et sortit de la voiture pour s'installer sur la banquette arrière, avant de se raviser et d'aller chercher son sac de sport dans le coffre. Il se verrouilla précautionneusement à l'intérieur de la Porsche, puis fouilla dans le sac.

Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de pyjama. Merde. Bon, tant pis, il dormirait dans ses vêtements quelques temps, le temps d'acheter un pyjama… ça devrait aller. Il n'avait pas pris de couverture non plus, réalisa-t-il. Merde. Il faisait plutôt frais. Mais s'il allumait le chauffage de la voiture, il gaspillerait du carburant et devrait en racheter. Il ferait sans au moins pour cette nuit, songea-t-il en fermant sa veste en cuir et en posant le sac sur ses genoux pour se tenir au maximum au chaud. Il tenta de s'allonger sur la banquette. Dieu que c'était désagréable. C'était minuscule et étroit et il devait remonter les jambes et se tenir allongé sur le côté et ne pas bouger. Il se cognait partout. Et il avait froid. Il n'avait pas d'oreiller et était en train de se ruiner la nuque.

Il croisa le regard de l'ours en peluche fourré à l'intérieur du sac et, sans y penser vraiment, il s'en empara et le serra contre lui. Puis il éclata en sanglots.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici l deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !
> 
> Merci encore à l'extraordinaire jacksonstilinskis !

**CHAPITRE 2**

_The roots of loneliness are very deep …_  
_They find their food in the suspicion that there is no-one who cares and offers love without conditions,_  
_and no place we can be vulnerable without being used._

Les racines de la solitude sont profondes…  
Elles se nourrissent du soupçon que personne ne s'inquiète ni n'offre d'amour sans conditions,  
et qu'il n'existe aucun endroit où vous pouvez être vulnérable sans que l'on se serve de vous.

**Henri Nouwen**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Jackson se réveilla à sept heures, après moins d'une heure de sommeil grappillé par-ci par-là. Il voulut faire sa toilette du matin, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas emporté de dentifrice ni de brosse à dents et qu'il n'avait pas d'eau à disposition, ni aucun cosmétique d'aucune sorte. Bien. Jackson serra les dents, refusant de laisser ces obstacles le contrarier. Il avait faim, mais il n'avait pas de quoi manger. Bien. Jackson retint un soupir.

Ses vêtements étaient froissés d'avoir servi de vêtements de nuit. Avec un soupir, il se changea, mal à l'aise d'ôter ses vêtements en pleine nature, mais sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Il décida de conserver les vêtements de la veille comme vêtements de nuit. Il lissa sa chemise du jour au maximum, espérant atténuer les plis qu'il avait créés la veille. Il utilisa son rétroviseur pour tenter de se coiffer, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : s'il voulait faire illusion, il allait devoir y mettre les moyens.

Il roula jusqu'à une petite supérette où avec un peu de chance, personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Il acheta un pot de gel, une brosse à dents, un dentifrice et quelques provisions dont il calcula précisément la quantité et la durée. Il ajouta à ses achats une couverture, mais il n'y avait pas sa taille au rayon vêtements de nuit – « repassez en journée », lui dit la vendeuse qui semblait le prendre en pitié. La pitié. Il n'y avait rien de pire, décida Jackson. Rien de pire pour vous faire ressentir que vous êtes devenu un rien du tout.

Il mangea, se coiffa, puis rangea soigneusement toutes ses affaires dans le coffre. Personne ne devait savoir. Puis il prit la route du lycée.

Il arriva à l'heure habituelle. Il se gara à sa place réservée, en ayant l'impression d'usurper une position qui ne lui appartenait plus. Il était à présent sans famille, sans maison. Il était tenté de repartir, de ne pas aller au lycée. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour affronter ça. Il croisa son propre regard dans le rétroviseur, et fut presque étonné d'y voir autant de fatigue et d'égarement. Il passa ses mains sur ses yeux, prenant plusieurs inspirations et expirations longues et profondes, dans l'espoir de calmer un peu son cœur qui battait selon un rythme infernal et la terreur qui lui mordait les boyaux. Inspire. Expire. Ils ne devaient rien voir, rien savoir. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'aperçoivent de la faiblesse de Jackson, qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'il n'était plus rien. Tout devait demeurer secret, ou sinon, il n'aurait plus personne. Il avait déjà perdu sa famille – il ne supporterait pas de perdre ses amis, il ne supporterait pas de perdre le respect dans les yeux des autres, de voir leurs yeux se teinter de haine, de mépris et de moquerie. Sa vie était déjà infernale, il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'elle empire. Il voyait déjà ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire…

Jackson chassa résolument ces pensées de son esprit et sortit de sa voiture en claquant la portière aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il se dirigea vers le lycée, la tête haute, revêtant un masque d'assurance et de perfection.  _Tu es Jackson. Tu es parfait._  Il se répéta ce mantra tout du long. A défaut de se convaincre, il pouvait au moins convaincre les autres que rien n'avait changé, et ça suffirait bien. Ça suffirait.

─ Hello ! le salua Danny en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Ça va bien ?

Jackson dut retenir un sursaut. Il afficha son sourire le plus resplendissant.

─ Hey, Danny. Ça va bien, et toi, quoi de neuf, mon pote ?

Danny fronça les sourcils.

─ J'ai eu un appel d'Ethan, hier soir, après que tu sois parti.

Danny se lança dans une longue explication de ses déboires sentimentaux avec Ethan, tandis qu'ils récupéraient leurs affaires dans leurs casiers. Jackson dut s'efforcer de prêter une oreille attentive à son meilleur ami et à lui répondre. Il se sentait vaguement nauséeux et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde dans le couloir le regardait et ne parlait plus que de lui. Il pouvait les entendre d'ici –  _un raté, un minable ! Ses parents l'ont viré de chez eux parce qu'il était tellement nul ! Il est pas normal, celui-là, je te dis. Il faut l'éviter à tout prix. Qui sait où il vit ? C'est bien qu'il doit pas être fréquentable s'il a été mis à la porte… Il ne devrait pas être ici ! On devrait lui donner une bonne leçon !_

Il s'exhorta au calme. Ils ne savaient pas, pas encore, du moins. Sa vie s'écroulerait lorsqu'ils sauraient. Le lycée deviendrait son enfer personnel, tout le monde lui ferait payer le fait d'être à la rue, de ne pas être parfait, tout le monde le détesterait… Mais s'il gardait Danny et Lydia, ça irait peut-être… songea-t-il. Mais voudraient-ils rester ? Voudraient-ils rester avec un raté comme lui ?

Et s'il était condamné à rester seul toute sa vie, sans amis, sans famille ? A vivre dans la rue ou dans sa voiture ? Et si plus personne ne l'aimait, jamais, et si plus personne ne voulait le fréquenter ?

─ Eh bien, tu as l'air distrait, aujourd'hui, pépia Lydia, qui était arrivée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Oulà ! lâcha-t-elle ne le voyant sursauter. Tu es bien nerveux, ce matin ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle lui adressa son joli sourire parfaitement travaillé, même si Jackson pouvait voir l'affection qu'elle dissimulait derrière, et une inquiétude sincère.  _Ne laisse rien paraître. Fais comme si de rien n'était. Profites-en tant que ça dure._

─ Tout va bien, dit-il d'un air qu'il espérait nonchalant. J'ai passé une sale nuit, c'est tout. (Il se dépêcha d'inventer une raison.) Parce que ma mère a encore voulu mettre de l'encens et l'odeur m'est restée dans le nez toute la nuit, c'est insupportable.

─ L'encens peut être très relaxant, protesta Lydia en envoyant ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

─ Je proteste, ça pue, riposta Danny.

Il suffit d'aussi peu pour les lancer dans une conversation agitée sur les mérites comparés de l'encens et du désodorisant d'intérieur. Jackson se félicita de sa diversion : ils ne s'étaient aperçus de rien. Pour eux, Jackson se conduisait parfaitement normalement.  _Profites-en tant que ça dure._

Feindre devant sa cour d'admirateurs et d'élèves quelconques fut moins difficile, car ils ne le connaissaient pas vraiment. Ce constat était terriblement blessant, réalisa-t-il. Deux personnes seulement l'appréciaient et le connaissaient assez bien pour repérer si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais pour tous les autres, il n'était qu'un accessoire qui faisait joli. Hier, il pouvait encore compter sur deux autres personnes qui étaient censées l'aimer inconditionnellement – mais il y avait toujours eu des conditions, réalisa-t-il avec un coup au cœur.

Mais en l'occurrence, ça faisait son affaire. Que personne ne le connaisse était un avantage dans sa situation. Il n'avait qu'à feindre la richesse, l'arrogance, la bogossitude et la supériorité pour que tout le monde en conclue que tout était normal au pays de Jackson. Allison, Ethan, Aiden, Brian, tous semblaient parfaitement convaincus. Il était sauf, pour l'instant.

* * *

Il eut un moment de panique un peu plus tard dans la matinée, en voyant Stilinski et McCall marcher dans le couloir, en rigolant comme les deux abrutis qu'ils étaient. Il y avait… Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit derrière ce qu'il soupçonnait : Isaac Lahey, qui les suivait comme un gentil toutou bien éduqué depuis quelques temps déjà. Isaac vivait dans la maison juste en face de chez lui, se rappela-t-il, paniqué. Il avait sûrement tout entendu. Il avait tout entendu et il l'avait dit à ses deux copains, et Couille Droite et Couille Gauche allaient se dépêcher de tout raconter à tout le reste du lycée, si ce n'était pas déjà fait… McCall sortait avec Allison, il lui dirait, elle dirait tout à Lydia, qui dirait au reste du monde, ou du moins à Aiden, son nouveau copain, et Aiden était un connard qui, lui, dirait tout à tout le monde…

Il fallait qu'il vérifie, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il ne supporterait pas l'angoisse de l'attente. Si tout était fini, alors il devait le savoir maintenant.

─ Salut, les losers, lâcha-t-il de son ton le plus snob. Vous faites quoi ?

McCall battit des yeux avec frénésie, à croire que cette question était trop compliquée pour son pauvre petit cerveau.

─ Euh… on va en cours, répondit-il, hésitant.

Jackson haussa les sourcils.

─ Voyez-vous ça. Vous n'avez donc toujours pas compris que vous resterez toujours de pitoyables ratés, quoi que vous fassiez ? Ça ne vaut même pas la peine d'essayer.

McCall arbora une tête de chiot blessé, et Jackson se sentit un peu coupable, un sentiment qui ne l'effleurait jamais d'habitude, sauf que cette fois-ci, ça ressemblait bien trop à ce que ses parents (étaient-ils toujours ses parents maintenant ?) lui avaient fait subir la veille à peine. Jackson se força à écarter cette pensée malvenue, préférant se concentrer sur Isaac. C'était lui, le sujet-test.

Est-ce qu'il allait jeter à la figure de Jackson qu'il avait tout entendu et qu'il ferait mieux de les laisser tranquilles, lui et ses potes, avant qu'il ne révèle tout ? Est-ce qu'il allait lancer à la cantonade que Jackson n'était pas mieux, lui que ses parents avaient jeté à la rue ? Est-ce qu'il allait rire ? Est-ce qu'il allait se taire mais son regard trahirait qu'il avait tout entendu ? Jackson en avait la gorge nouée.

Mais Isaac le regardait simplement d'un air dégoûté. Exactement la même expression qu'il avait toujours lorsque Jackson insultait ses potes. Et soudain, ça revint à Jackson en une fraction de seconde : Isaac n'avait rien pu entendre. Isaac ne vivait plus chez son père. Depuis que la police avait découvert quel traitement son père lui réservait, les services sociaux l'avaient confié à un certain Derek Hale qui faisait craquer Danny (et toutes les filles du lycée) et que Isaac considérait comme son grand frère.

Jackson poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieur. Il était sauf. Pour l'instant, il était sauf.

Il avait tellement paniqué qu'il avait complètement oublié. Il faudrait qu'il fasse plus attention, qu'il soit moins impulsif, ou il risquait de se trahir…

Il regarda McCall et Lahey s'éloigner tous les deux, McCall la queue entre les jambes, Lahey l'air méprisant, et soudainement, Jackson se fit la réflexion qu'Isaac et lui n'étaient peut-être pas si différents, après tout. Il traitait Isaac de minable, et Isaac avait été violenté par son père toute sa vie; maintenant, lui était à la rue car ses parents avaient voulu l'envoyer en camp de torture pour rééduquer les gays, bis et autres déviants qu'ils jugeaient monstrueux et anormaux. Sauf qu'Isaac, lui, s'en était sorti. Il avait des amis qui l'appréciaient malgré tout et ne le jugeaient pas, il avait un toit, un grand frère, et depuis qu'il avait pu changer de vie, il avait pris de l'assurance et semblait plus heureux que jamais. Alors que Jackson, lui, avait l'impression d'être de plus en plus misérable, indigne, seul et sale à chaque seconde qui passait.

─ Hé, ça va ?

Jackson revint brutalement au présent. Bien que ses deux potes soient partis, Stilinski n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Les bras croisés, il dévisageait Jackson avec attention, sourcils froncés.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stilinski ? grommela-t-il, franchement pas d'humeur à s'occuper d'un hyperactif trop curieux.

L'autre garçon haussa les épaules.

─ Tu as l'air… bizarre. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Jackson plissa les yeux, inquiet. La nausée revenait, et l'inquiétude aussi. Il avait pourtant fait tout comme il fallait, alors pourquoi Stilinski soupçonnait-il que quelque chose n'allait pas ? S'était-il trahi d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Stilinski, entre tous, qui remarque que ça n'allait pas, au lieu de ses soi-disant amis ?

─ Evidemment que tout va bien, répondit-il d'un ton sec. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, inquiet malgré lui. Il allait devoir être plus prudent.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Jackson se sentait épuisé.

Le lycée n'avait pas été une mince épreuve. Il avait fallu tenir toute la journée et ne rien laisser paraître, avoir l'air normal et parfait alors que tout était anormal et cauchemardesque. Tout était épuisant : tenir des conversations, se concentrer sur ses cours, faire de son mieux pour ne pas penser à sa nuit solitaire qui l'attendait dans sa voiture, dans les bois, à ses parents qui ne l'aimaient plus, à l'inconnu qui l'attendait.

Il avait paniqué lorsque Lydia lui avait lancé, à midi :

─ Hé, j'ai vu ton père ce matin en venant en cours.

─ Ah, oui ? s'était-il forcé à articuler d'un air qu'il espérait désinvolte, terrifié à l'idée que Mr. Whittemore ait vendu la mèche à Lydia.

Celle-ci avait fait la moue.

─ Il avait l'air furieux et bizarre. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il m'a juste aboyé dessus. C'est quoi, son problème ?

─ Il a dû se disputer avec ma mère, je suppose, avait répondu Jackson, soulagé.

─ Oh, chéri, avait soupiré Lydia, compatissante.

La journée s'était poursuivie normalement : cours, entraînement. Et à présent, Jackson rentrait chez lui, chez les Whittemore. Sauf qu'il n'y allait pas comme on rentre à la maison après une longue journée de cours. Il s'y rendait la boule au ventre, parce qu'il avait réalisé que la veille, en faisant ses affaires, il avait oublié son ordinateur portable et son manuel d'économie.

Il se présenta sur le porche, ses mains moites glissant sur le métal des clés et la gorge nouée. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, se rappela-t-il, s'exhortant à oser le faire, oser rentrer. Il avait besoin de son ordinateur qui contenait son essai d'anglais à rendre le lundi suivant et certains de ses cours, il avait besoin de son manuel d'économie parce qu'il ne pouvait pas passer le reste de l'année à partager avec Stilinski, qui lui avait jeté des regards perplexes et inquisiteurs toute l'heure durant.

Ses parents étaient au travail. Il ne les croiserait pas. Tout irait bien, se répéta-t-il. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure. La clé ne rentrait pas.

La sueur dégoulinant sur ses tempes, Jackson essaya de nouveau. Réessaya. Et encore une fois. Avant de se rendre à l'évidence : ses parents avaient changé la serrure.

Il était parti la veille, et en moins de vingt-quatre heures, ils avaient déjà changé la serrure.

Incapable de penser, Jackson se dirigea vers l'alarme. S'il composait le code, il pourrait rentrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas si haut et il y avait un arbre, il pourrait y grimper sans trop de problèmes. Il tapa le code. Le voyant s'alluma en rouge. Il le retapa. Toujours rouge.

Jackson quitta le jardin des Whittemore, figé, se sentant vide et paralysé. Il songea qu'il pourrait peut-être utiliser l'internet sur son téléphone pour faire ses devoirs. Il pourrait rattraper ses cours et refaire son essai. Ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était pas grave.

L'écran de son téléphone affichait AUCUN RESEAU. Jackson l'éteignit puis le ralluma. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas le temps de rentrer son code, car le téléphone refusait obstinément. APPELS D'URGENCE UNIQUEMENT.

Ses parents avaient coupé son forfait.

Bien. Bien, bien, bien.

Ce serait difficile à cacher, songea Jackson. Si les gens s'apercevaient qu'il n'avait plus de téléphone, ils finiraient par tout découvrir. Et il avait besoin d'un téléphone. Et s'il lui arrivait un accident, quelque chose ?

Il entra dans le premier magasin de téléphonie mobile qu'il trouva, et choisit un prépayé qui ferait l'affaire. De loin, on pouvait le prendre pour un téléphone de marque. Il aurait juste à ne pas trop sortir son portable quand il était accompagné.

─ Excusez-moi, monsieur, intervint la vendeuse d'un air embarrassé. Euh… votre carte est refusée.

─ Oh. Réessayez ? suggéra Jackson.

─ J'ai déjà essayé deux fois, répondit la vendeuse d'un air compatissant.

─ Oh. Euh… je vais payer en liquide, alors.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sorti de la boutique que Jackson réalisa que ses parents avaient coupé ses comptes. Lui avaient coupé les vivres. Ses parents le laissaient sans ressources. A la rue, seul, sans argent, sans rien à manger.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, se convainquit-il. Après tout, les Miller, ses parents biologiques, étaient riches et lui avaient laissé énormément d'argent. Il aurait l'argent à ses dix-huit ans. Il serait majeur le quinze juin. Ce n'était pas si loin… on était en octobre. Cela ne faisait que neuf mois à attendre. Neuf mois et il aurait de l'argent. C'était tant mieux; cet argent lui permettrait d'avoir un appartement, et puis aussi d'aller à l'université. Il n'était pas dépourvu d'avenir ! C'était une bonne chose. Il allait s'en sortir ! Juste neuf petits mois à attendre.

Il pourrait passer ce temps-là à la rue.

_Avec juste quelques billets en poche._

Mais il n'avait qu'à attendre un peu !

_Tu ne feras jamais illusion aussi longtemps._

Cela demanderait un peu d'astuce et quelques combines, voilà tout. Quelques arrangements.

_Et puis tu n'auras plus d'essence, la police te trouvera, ton père enverra chercher la voiture et tu seras à la rue, et neuf mois, ça représente combien de repas à payer, au juste ?_

Jackson passa une grosse partie de la fin d'après-midi à la bibliothèque municipale, à refaire son essai d'anglais avec application. Il décida de ne pas dîner, ignorant son ventre qui gargouillait, choisissant de privilégier les petits-déjeuners – au moins, les repas du midi étaient payés par le lycée. Il passa la fin de soirée à tenter de faire ses devoirs sur la banquette arrière de la Porsche, ce qui dut lui exploser les cervicales et une partie du dos, puis une fois qu'il eût fini, il décida d'aller dormir.

Il faisait un peu moins froid sans la couverture, mais Jackson se sentait gelé de l'intérieur. Ses parents ne s'étaient pas contentés de le jeter à la rue, ils s'étaient assurés qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. A l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient se féliciter que Jackson, leur déviant de fils adoptif, ne revienne jamais entacher leur réputation. Ignorant complètement où il était, et se moquant que leur fils puisse être en train de mourir dans un coin, affamé, transi de froid.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. La réserve bruissait de cris d'animaux et d'autres sons qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il faisait noir, et il était seul, complètement seul – l'ours en peluche n'était pas d'excellente compagnie. En fait, il était seul au monde.

De nouveau, il éclata en sanglots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît :)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici enfin le moment tant attendu. Voici le seul, l'unique, celui que vous attendiez tous : STILES !

**CHAPITRE 3**

_When darkness overtakes you,_  
_I won't leave you alone._  
_I will come and find you,_  
_bring you safely home._  
_You'll feel my hand clasping yours_  
_in the gathering gloom._  
_I'll follow you into the darkness._  
_Never fear, my love_.  
_I will follow you._

Quand les ténèbres te submergeront,  
je ne te laisserai pas seul.  
Je viendrai, et je te trouverai,  
je te ramènerai à la maison, sain et sauf.  
Tu sentiras ma main serrer la tienne  
dans l'obscurité croissante.  
Je te suivrai dans les ténèbres.  
Ne crains rien, mon amour.  
Je te suivrai.

**John Mark Green**

* * *

Stiles était inquiet pour Jackson.

Depuis une semaine, Jackson agissait de façon très étrange. Personne ne semblait le remarquer, mais Stiles se targuait de remarquer ce que personne ne voyait, et plus il observait Jackson, plus il était convaincu que quelque chose clochait.

Jackson avait l'air… vide. Fatigué. Il ne le montrait pas, et si Stiles devait parier quelque chose, il parierait que Jackson faisait tout pour dissimuler son épuisement. La carapace « je suis beau, je suis merveilleux, je suis Jackson » était solidement en place, mais elle paraissait terriblement forcée et caricaturale ses derniers temps, même pour Jackson. Il semblait redoubler d'efforts au point que ça n'en était pas naturel. Il parlait moins. Souriait moins.

Et puis, Stiles avait surpris ces moments où Jackson pensait que personne ne le regardait et lâchait un peu du lest – ou peut-être, tout simplement, que ce qui le troublait était si lourd à porter qu'il était impossible de la maintenir perpétuellement, et que la détresse reprenait le dessus. Car c'était ce que Stiles voyait dans le regard de Jackson : la détresse, la fatigue. Parfois, Jackson semblait perdu, ou consumé par trop d'émotions en même temps. En fait, Jackson semblait… malheureux.

Et ça, ça faisait peur à Stiles.

Ça ne s'était produit que deux petites fois, deux minuscules petites riquiqui fois qui avaient été tellement fugaces qu'il aurait pu les rêver, mais Stiles l'avait vu.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour Jackson, qui était un connard insensible, sauf que, voilà, Jackson ressemblait de moins en moins à un connard et de plus en plus à un fantôme. Personne ne le voyait – pas ses amis, pas Scott, pas Isaac, pas Allison, pas les profs, personne – mais dans ces moments-là, Jackson semblait abattu, désespéré, au fond du gouffre.

Bien sûr, il reprenait rapidement le dessus et jaugeait de nouveau le monde avec toute sa supériorité. Mais Stiles soupçonnait à présent que ce n'était qu'une couverture. Du moins, que ce n'était qu'une couverture en temps ordinaire, et qu'à présent, c'était plus qu'une couverture, c'était… c'était… Stiles ignorait ce que c'était. Un moyen de survie ? Une protection ? Un mécanisme ?

Stiles s'était fait plus attentif et avait remarqué d'autres détails. Par exemple, la façon dont Lydia jetait de temps à autres des regards un peu inquiets à Jackson. Ou encore, que ça faisait une semaine que Jackson oubliait systématiquement son manuel d'économie et devait le partager avec Stiles, prétendant qu'il l'avait perdu, mais Stiles n'y croyait pas une minute. Puis il avait noté que Jackson l'évitait, lui, en personne – lui qui posait les questions, en somme. Mais également qu'il semblait se sentir coupable – c'était fugace, si fugace qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé, ça aussi, au départ – à chaque fois qu'il se moquait de Scott, et qu'au final, Jackson avait  _complètement cessé_  de se moquer de Scott, ce qui était peut-être encore plus suspect.

Ce jour-là, Stiles était à l'affût. Quelque chose n'était pas normal et il allait trouver quoi.

Ses recherches, cependant, loin de lui apporter la solution à l'énigme, ne firent que l'inquiéter davantage.

Il avait envoyé un texto à Jackson, un texto innocent, simplement pour essayer de le questionner tout aussi innocemment ensuite, mais n'avait obtenu comme réponse que  _Ce numéro n'est plus attribué._ Après enquête, Jackson avait changé de téléphone portable et de numéro. C'était étrange, car Jackson changeait de téléphone chaque année, pour avoir la pointe de la technologie et se vanter, et il avait changé en septembre. C'était trop tôt pour changer de nouveau. Ce qui était davantage suspect, c'était que Jackson, qui aimait d'habitude sortir son téléphone portable pour montrer au monde entier à quel point il était riche et super classe, ne montrait plus jamais sa merveille de téléphonie mobile.

Sa découverte suivante fut que Jackson avait porté  _la même veste_  et  _les mêmes chaussures_  pendant toute la semaine. Toute la semaine ! Si ça, ce n'était pas normal, alors Stiles voulait bien en manger son chapeau non existant.

Il décida de passer à l'action pendant le cours d'économie. C'était le moment idéal, car ils avaient dû coller leurs tables l'une à l'autre afin de pouvoir suivre sur le même manuel. Jackson se montrait étonnamment poli et discret, évitant au maximum de parler à Stiles, et ne l'insultant pas une seule fois, ce qui était définitivement bizarre.

─ Et sinon, ça va bien ? demanda Stiles avec un grand sourire, chuchotant pour que le Coach ne les entende pas.

Jackson lui renvoya un regard vide.

─ Evidemment que ça va bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Et voilà, même pas une petite vantardise, même pas une petite pique, Jackson allait vraiment mal, Stiles en était sûr.

─ Je ne sais pas, comme ça, répondit Stiles avec son sourire le plus charmant (même si Scott l'appelait plutôt le sourire de psychopathe qui fait peur). Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra de nouveau sur son exercice. C'était le moment où il était censé rembarrer Stiles et/ou lui faire remarquer à quel point il était merveilleux, fantastique, épatant et/ou enfoncer Stiles et/ou faire sa tête qui donnait à la fois envie de l'embrasser et de lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure. Mais non. Même pas. Jackson… refusait de répondre.

─ Ecoute, mec, reprit Stiles d'un ton plus doux, je vois bien que ça ne va pas bien en ce moment. Je vois que tu es très fatigué.

─ J'ai dû beaucoup travailler pour les cours récemment, OK ? répondit Jackson d'un ton agressif.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Un, ce n'était pas une vraie excuse. Deux, Jackson avait éprouvé le besoin de se justifier, ce qui prouvait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Trois, Jackson était sur la défensive et ça se voyait. Quatre, le Jackson normal n'aurait jamais admis la moindre fatigue ou la moindre difficulté parce qu'il était parfait tout le temps. S'il confessait volontairement une faiblesse… c'était qu'il voulait cacher quelque chose. Cinq, c'était un mensonge et ça se voyait comme le nez au beau milieu de la figure.

─ Jackson, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je te promets que je ne te jugerai pas.

Jackson le dévisagea pendant plusieurs longues secondes, silencieux et avec un air indéfinissable sur le visage. Il ouvrit la bouche, Stiles fut pris d'une bouffée d'espoir, et Jackson dit :

─ Tu as raison, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je me sens un peu fiévreux. Je devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

Et juste comme ça, Jackson eut l'autorisation du coach d'aller à l'infirmerie, et Stiles le vit partir avec indignation ( _Il a osé ! Il a osé me mentir et me fuir ! Il a osé !_ ) et il ne réapparut pas de toute la journée, même pas à l'entraînement, et sa voiture n'était plus sur le parking. Si ça, ce n'était pas une stratégie d'évitement bien rodée, Stiles voulait bien rôtir en Enfer – après tout, il était passé maître de l'évitement, il savait en reconnaître lorsqu'il en voyait ! Jackson ne pouvait pas le duper ! Jackson l'avait gravement sous-estimé !

─ Très bien, Scotty. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Le plan d'action est lancé ! s'exclama Stiles à la fin des cours.

Scott lui renvoya un regard perplexe.

─ De quoi tu parles ?

─ De Jackson, pardi.

─ Ah, oui, c'est vrai, j'aurais dû m'en douter, dit Scott avec une tête de chiot fatigué.

Il fallait dire, à sa décharge, que ces derniers jours, Stiles l'avait abreuvé d'un certain nombre de monologues passionnés sur Jackson, ses problèmes, les possibles raisons de ses problèmes. Stiles en était bien conscient et était un peu désolé pour Scott mais ça n'allait pas l'arrêter non plus.

─ Enfin, Scott ! Tu as bien vu ! Je lui ai posé une question et il a fui ! Il a fui ! Il est parti, il m'évite, il…

Après dix minutes de monologue, Scott put enfin placer sa question :

─ Et du coup, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Stiles plissa les yeux avec détermination.

─ Je vais le forcer à parler.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Stiles sonnait chez les Whittemore. Il avait arrangé ses cheveux pour avoir l'air à peu près bien coiffé (qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué), avait travaillé son sourire le plus aimable, avait un discours tout prêt, et avait solidement décidé de ne pas être impressionné par la maison d'un luxe répugnant des Whittemore.

Une femme avec un brushing brun à la dernière mode (enfin, Stiles  _pensait_  que c'était la dernière mode, mais connaissant les Whittemore, il n'en doutait pas), un rang de perles et une robe qui devait coûter les yeux de la tête, lui ouvrit avec un étonnement poli.

─ Bonjour, Mrs. Whittemore ! s'exclama Stiles, dégainant son sourire aimable. Je suis Stiles Stilinski. Je suis un ami de Jackson. Je venais le voir car il m'a emprunté mon manuel d'économie et ne me l'a pas…

─ Je vous arrête tout de suite, le coupa Mrs. Whittemore d'un air charmant mais néanmoins un peu embarrassé. Jackson n'habite plus ici, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Stiles en resta bouche bée. Jackson. N'habitait plus chez les Whittemore. Quoi ?

Il cligna furieusement des yeux, et un pressentiment terrible l'envahit, qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer.

─ Oh, non, je ne savais pas. Pourquoi est-il parti ?

Mrs. Whittemore sourit avec indulgence.

─ Il a fait son propre choix, vous savez.

Ce n'était pas une réponse. Stiles sut aussitôt qu'elle voulait éviter de dire la vérité, et ça le rendit davantage mal à l'aise.

C'était le choix de Jackson, certes. OK. D'accord.

Pourquoi était-il parti ? Et surtout, si son choix était de partir, quel était  _l'autre_  choix ? Rester dans le confort de ses parents ? Il devait y avoir autre chose. Qu'impliquait l'autre choix ?

─ Savez-vous où il habite ? demanda-t-il en déglutissant péniblement.

Mrs. Whittemore eut un sourire glacial.

─ Il vous le dira lui-même.

Merveilleux. Elle n'était pas au courant, donc. Super. Fantastique. De mieux en mieux.

Constatant que Stiles ne semblait pas prêt à quitter le pas de sa porte, Mrs. Whittemore poussa un soupir agacé.

─ Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre pour voir si votre manuel est là.

─ Oh. Euh, eh bien, c'est très gentil de votre part, vraiment, vous me sauvez la vie.

─ Premier étage, deuxième chambre à gauche, lâcha Mrs. Whittemore en s'éloignant, manifestement pressée de voir Stiles repartir.

Elle ne l'accompagna même pas. A croire qu'elle se moquait complètement des affaires de son fils. Il y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume des Whittemore.

La chambre de Jackson était digne d'une chambre de catalogue. Bien rangée, pas un pli sur les draps, rien qui dépasse, les livres rangés par ordre alphabétique. Stiles en fut presque impressionné, puis il repéra le dressing.

La porte était grande ouverte, ce qui était déjà étrange. Mais Stiles pouvait y voir toutes les vestes et toutes les paires de chaussures que Jackson ne portait plus. En revanche, pratiquement tous les vêtements étaient manquants. Les pantalons, les chemises. Les vêtements qui restaient étaient froissés, dépliés. Quelques-uns gisaient en sol, comme s'ils avaient été jetés là, où qu'ils étaient tombés.

Stiles se tourna vers la fenêtre, passa un doigt sur le rebord. Légèrement poussiéreux. Comme si personne ne l'avait nettoyé depuis une semaine.

Une brusque envie de vomir le prit soudainement. Jackson était parti dans la précipitation, il en était sûr. Il était parti en laissant pratiquement tout derrière lui – les livres, les trophées et les médailles de lacrosse et de natation, les photographies affichées au mur. Tout, sauf des vêtements. Le strict nécessaire pour survivre.

Jackson avait fui sa propre maison. Peut-être même avait-il été mis à la porte. En fait, c'était le plus vraisemblable.

Il était parti, de son propre gré, avait dit sa mère. Pourquoi ? Que lui avaient-ils fait ?

Il revit l'expression de Jackson, désespérée, malheureuse, épuisée. Sa façon d'être sur la défensive. Sa manière d'être à demi-absent. Ils l'avaient mis dehors. Ils lui avaient fait ça. Et ils ne s'en souciaient même pas. Ils ne savaient même pas où il pouvait bien être et s'en fichaient complètement.

Son esprit tournait à toute vitesse. Jackson n'avait pas changé de numéro : ses parents lui avaient coupé son forfait. Sans doute avaient-ils coupé ses vivres également. Mais alors, où vivait-il ?

Jackson vivait-il à la rue ?

Stiles avisa le fameux manuel d'économie, posé sur le bureau de Jackson. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir car il l'avait oublié en partant. C'était clair comme le jour. Et il n'avait pas pu revenir le chercher. Sans doute que ses parents ne l'avaient pas laissé entrer. Avaient changé les clés. Il n'avait pas juste déménagé, comme Mrs. Whittemore voulait le faire croire, il avait été viré de chez lui.

Stiles avait du mal à respirer. L'ordinateur était posé sur le bureau également, et il était certain que Jackson avait dû partir dans la plus grande précipitation, ou sinon, il n'aurait pas oublié l'ordinateur.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  _Pourquoi ?_

Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils viré de chez eux ?

Où vivait Jackson, maintenant ? Pas étonnant qu'il aille si mal, abandonné à lui-même, abandonné par sa famille. Est-ce qu'il était en sécurité, au moins ? Est-ce qu'il avait à manger ?

Stiles fit glisser son sac à dos de son épaule, l'ouvrit et y glissa le manuel d'économie, puis l'ordinateur. Il réfléchit et arracha une poignée de photos du mur – Jackson avec Lydia, avec Danny, avec l'équipe de lacrosse, et les fourra dans le sac également. Les trophées étaient trop lourds et trop voyants, mais il glissa quelques médailles, au hasard.

Il redescendit l'escalier à toute vitesse.

─ C'est bon, vous avez trouvé ? dit Mrs. Whittemore d'un air pincé.

─ Oui, c'est bon, je vous remercie, au revoir, marmonna Stiles, abandonnant toute politesse.

Il attendit d'être trois rues plus loin pour couper le moteur de sa voiture et céder le pas à sa crise de panique.

* * *

Lorsque le Shérif rentra à la maison ce soir-là, Stiles l'attendait de pied ferme.

Comme il n'était pas non plus sans cœur (et qu'il tenait à la bonne hygiène de vie de son père), il le laissa tout de même manger son dîner avant de lui exposer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

─ Papa, il faut qu'on parle, dit-il.

Le Shérif poussa un soupir.

─ Allons bon. Que se passe-t-il encore ?

─ C'est à propos de Jackson.

Son père fronça ses sourcils.

─ Il t'a encore causé des ennuis ? Oh, non.  _Tu_  lui as causé des ennuis ?

Stiles se dépêcha de secouer la tête.

─ Non, non, je te promets que non. Mais… je suis inquiet pour lui.

─ Est-ce que ça a encore à voir avec cette histoire selon laquelle il serait secrètement un reptilien tueur en série ?

─ Non, Papa, promis, assura Stiles.

Le Shérif fronça les sourcils. Il devait certainement voir sur le visage de Stiles à quel point c'était grave.

─ Je t'écoute, fiston.

─ Je pense que les parents de Jackson l'ont mis à la porte.

Le Shérif secoua la tête, surpris.

─ C'est… C'est une accusation très grave, Stiles. En es-tu sûr ?

Stiles apprécia que son père ne mette pas en doute ses déclarations. Peut-être parce que pour une fois, il se sentait véritablement abattu et inquiet, et cela devait se voir.

Il se demandait tout de même si cela signifiait que son père pensait les Whittemore totalement capables d'un acte aussi cruel.

Prenant son temps et s'exhortant au calme, il relata tout ce qu'il avait observé d'étrange chez Jackson – son changement d'attitude subtil mais soudain, les détails qui ne collaient pas, sa façon de se distancer et d'éviter les questions de Stiles, ainsi que sa décision de lui rendre visite.

─ Tu ne l'as pas harcelé, au moins, j'espère ? intervint son père.

Stiles roula des yeux.

─ Non, promis. Je venais juste le voir. Officiellement, c'était pour lui demander s'il allait mieux. Officieusement, j'ai dit à sa mère que c'était pour récupérer mon manuel d'éco. En vrai de vrai, je voulais qu'il se confie à quelqu'un. Bref.

Il raconta ensuite de quelle façon il avait été accueilli et ce que lui avait raconté Mrs. Whittemore, puis décrivit l'état de la chambre de Jackson, et les conclusions qu'il en avait tiré.

Une fois qu'il eût fini, le Shérif resta silencieux un petit moment, méditatif.

─ Ce que tu viens de me dire, fils… C'est grave. C'est très grave.

─ Mais tu me crois ? s'assura Stiles.

─ Oui, je te crois. Je pense que tu as visé juste.

Le Shérif poussa un soupir et se frotta la nuque, fatigué.

─ J'ai toujours su que David Whittemore était un sale type, mais à ce point…

─ Papa, il faut qu'on trouve Jackson, coupa Stiles, impatient. On ne sait pas où il vit. Il est peut-être à la rue. Il est peut-être en danger. Il n'a même pas d'argent pour s'acheter une veste supplémentaire, alors qui sait où il vit ? On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, seul, à la rue. Et puis, on ne peut pas le laisser seul tout court. Il faut qu'il soit entouré, qu'il soit surveillé, qu'il ait quelqu'un à qui parler ! Il est sûrement complètement déprimé, peut-être dépressif, et je suis sûr et certain qu'il va vraiment mal ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait…

Stiles s'interrompit, pris d'angoisses soudaines à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver à Jackson, de l'état dans lequel il était… des solutions auxquelles il pourrait recourir. Et s'il se mutilait, par exemple ? Ou s'il décidait d'en finir ? Ou s'il décidait de se prostituer pour gagner sa vie ? Ou s'il vivait à la rue et qu'un type pas commode lui faisait la peau ? Ou qui sait quoi d'autre il pouvait subir ?

─ Stiles, calme-toi, dit son père. Nous allons chercher Jackson. Je le chercherai moi-même. Je mettrai Parrish sur l'affaire également, et je demanderai à quelques officiers de jeter un coup d'œil pour repérer Jackson durant leurs rondes. Nous le trouverons.

Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement.

─ Moi aussi, je le chercherai, dit-il avec entêtement. N'essaie même pas de m'en dissuader. Je chercherai Jackson. Hors de question que je le laisse dans cet état.

Son père le détailla du regard pendant quelques instants, songeur.

─ Je te dirais bien de ne plus te préoccuper de cette affaire et de te concentrer sur tes études, mais ce serait inutile, pas vrai ? Enfin… il y a pire que de se soucier sincèrement de quelqu'un et de vouloir l'aider, je suppose, soupira-t-il en se levant. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

* * *

Stiles avait eu beau faire le tour de la ville, il ne l'avait pas trouvé, pas plus que son père ou que Jordan Parrish. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était inquiet. A présent, il avait l'impression que la vie de Jackson ne tenait qu'à un fil et que durant les moments où il demeurait introuvable, il était plus en danger que jamais.

C'était pourquoi Stiles avait établi un Plan.

Selon son plan soigneusement élaboré, Stiles aurait dû confronter Jackson dès qu'ils sortiraient de leur cours d'économie. Il avait dans l'idée de lui tendre son manuel, de lui jeter un regard entendu, et de lui dire « Je sais tout, Jackson ». Ensuite, toujours selon l'idée qu'il avait imaginée ses deux derniers jours, il… enfin, il ne savait pas exactement, mais il sortirait Jackson de la rue sordide où il vivait et serait son confident et son épaule sur laquelle pleurer, et Jackson irait mieux de jour en jour jusqu'au jour où Stiles pourrait se venger de ses salopards de parents.

Ça, c'était le plan idéal.

Le truc, c'était que Stiles n'avait pas pu l'appliquer la veille, car Jackson n'était pas venu au cours d'éco. Stiles l'avait pourtant vu dans le couloir plus tôt dans la journée, et il était à l'entraînement plus tard dans l'après-midi (où le Coach l'avait d'ailleurs vertement réprimandé pour ses absences, une première dans l'histoire de l'existence de Stiles). D'où il avait tiré la conclusion évidente : Jackson l'évitait. A l'évidence, Jackson avait peur de lui, peur de ce qu'il avait pu découvrir.

C'était tout Jackson, ça. Fier jusqu'au bout. Jamais il ne demanderait de l'aide, jamais. Mais Stiles n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait à sa place. S'il avait été mis à la porte par sa propre famille, si on lui avait ôté tout ce qu'il avait de cher… peut-être que finalement, la fierté serait la seule chose qui lui resterait, et la perdre serait probablement insupportable.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il hésita. Jackson était venu au cours du lendemain. Il avait soigneusement évité de lui adresser la parole, l'avait regardé avec toute sa supériorité, et si Stiles n'avait pas su la vérité, il se serait détourné de Jackson en pensant qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un connard irrattrapable.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Stiles prit sa décision en une minute. Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine, de faire un numéro de « Ah ah ! Je t'ai eu, Jackson Whittemore ! » ? Jackson était fragile, en ce moment; est-ce que ça ne risquait pas plus de le pousser dans ses retranchements, et de le placer encore plus hors limites qu'il ne l'était actuellement ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas prendre le risque qu'il ne se fie jamais à Stiles ? Est-ce qu'en fait, l'aborder comme ça, au lycée, ça ne risquait pas de le blesser, de l'effrayer ?

Lentement, Stiles relâcha le livre qu'il tenait mais n'avait pas encore sorti de son sac. Non, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder, Stilinski ? aboya Jackson. Encore à me déshabiller du regard ? T'as des problèmes, toi, vraiment. Va te faire soigner, abruti.

Stiles se redressa, et décida de ne pas relever.

─ En fait, je me demandais si tu allais mieux. Tu sais, par rapport à ta fièvre de l'autre jour, que tu as dû quitter le cours et tout. Tu te sens bien, ça va ?

Jackson le dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes, et autant Stiles avait été capable de voir qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal ces derniers temps, autant il n'avait pas la plus petite idée de ce qui se passait derrière ce regard indéchiffrable.

─ Ouais, ça va mieux, lâcha finalement le sportif.

─ OK, cool, répondit Stiles. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu demandes, hein ?

─ Et pourquoi j'aurais besoin de quelque chose ? siffla Jackson.

Stiles leva les mains devant lui. Clairement, quelqu'un était sur la défensive.

─ Je ne sais pas, moi, le cours de l'autre jour et celui d'hier ? Je pourrais te les passer ?

Jackson cligna des yeux.

─ Oh. Eh bien… t'es peut-être pas si inutile que ça, Stilinski.

Stiles décida que c'était un merci en langage Jacksonien, et qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

* * *

Stiles soupira. Encore des recherches infructueuses. Encore une soirée inutile, encore Jackson dehors, on ne savait où, dans on ne savait quel état.

Frustré, il resserra les mains sur le volant. Il avait besoin de penser, de réfléchir, de se détendre.

La réserve l'avait toujours aidé à méditer. Peut-être devrait-il aller y faire un tour.

* * *

Jackson passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Encore un autre jour à vivre dans sa Porsche. Finalement, les voitures de luxe étaient largement surestimées. Pas confortables du tout. C'était peut-être lié au fait qu'on n'était pas censé vivre dedans.

Bien. Points positifs.

Personne n'avait découvert la vérité. Il était bon à jouer la comédie, il fallait croire. Stilinski lui avait fait une petite peur, mais visiblement, l'hyperactif tentait juste d'être sympa. Il devrait s'abstenir.

Mais personne ne savait rien. Jackson soupçonnait que ses parents ne diraient jamais quoi que ce soit sur ce qui s'était produit. Sans doute étaient-ils trop fiers et trop arrogants pour admettre que, Un, leur fils était bi, et Deux, ils l'avaient mis à la porte. Donc, ses parents ne diraient rien. Au moins, sa couverture était sauve.

Points négatifs, maintenant.

Il serait bientôt à court de carburant et devrait en racheter. Il avait dépensé quasiment tout son argent au Lavomatic et au stade où allaient les choses, il serait ruiné très, très vite. Il lui fallait un boulot, mais visiblement, personne n'engageait. Strictement personne. Même les supérettes ne cherchaient pas de vendeurs. La société américaine était en train de s'écrouler, mais apparemment, c'était normal.

Bien. Bien bien bien. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'irait pas demander de l'aide à Danny ou à Lydia… hors de question d'admettre qu'il n'était plus rien, plus personne, hors de question de devoir dépendre d'eux et de piétiner sa fierté, la seule chose qui lui restait… Et puis, ils poseraient des questions… Et si finalement, ils rejetaient Jackson pour ce qu'il était ? Sûrement pas Danny, mais tous ceux qui seraient au courant ensuite ? Quoique Danny, et s'il partageait la même opinion que certaines personnes sur les gens comme Jackson ? S'il méprisait cordialement ce qu'il était ? Et Lydia, que penserait-elle en apprenant qu'elle était sortie avec un garçon bi ? Comment le prendrait-elle ?

Est-ce qu'il pourrait encore compter sur ses amis après ça ? Seraient-ils toujours ses amis ?

Jackson soupira. Un travail. Il devait trouver un travail.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il aperçut une Jeep bleue bien connue descendre le chemin qui menait jusqu'à sa Porsche.

Une Jeep bleue vraiment, vraiment bien connue.

Incapable de penser, Jackson vit la Jeep s'arrêter, puis Stiles descendre, lentement. Il le regarda se diriger vers la Porsche, hésitant. Il pouvait même voir les rouages bouger dans son cerveau. Stiles était intelligent. Il additionna rapidement deux et deux, Jackson le vit clairement sur son visage.

Stiles frappa sur la vitre de Jackson, et honnêtement, Jackson se sentait fatigué, si fatigué. Il se contenta de descendre la vitre.

─ Suis-moi, dit simplement Stiles.

Jackson était tellement épuisé, trop épuisé pour avoir la force de débattre avec lui, de lui assurer que tout allait bien, qu'il pouvait rester ici, ou tout simplement, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Trop fatigué. Ce serait un long, long débat qu'il ne gagnerait certainement jamais.

Alors, il démarra le moteur, et suivit Stiles sur la route.

Il conduisit dans un état d'absence, avec l'impression d'avancer dans un brouillard gris. Il n'avait pas la force de se demander ce qui allait se passer. Il se contenta de suivre Stiles, d'accélérer quand Stiles accélérait, de tourner quand Stiles tournait. C'était bien assez pour le moment.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison que Jackson ne reconnut pas. Il comprit qu'il était chez les Stilinski en lisant leur nom sur la boîte aux lettres.

Oh.

Stiles désigna du menton le sac de sport posé sur la banquette avant aux côtés de Jackson, et le sportif le saisit, puis suivit Stiles.

─ Home sweet home ! déclara Stiles en ouvrant la porte et en l'introduisant dans la maison.

C'était étrange. Très différent de chez lui – enfin, de chez ses parents – enfin, de chez les Whittemore. Plus petit. Beaucoup moins luxueux. Mais il y avait une bonne odeur de linge frais, et les murs étaient couverts par des photographies de toute la famille. Il y avait le Shérif, il y avait Stiles, il y avait une belle femme brune qui devait être Mrs. Stilinski – Jackson se rappela soudainement qu'elle était morte. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus repensé à cet aspect de la vie de Stiles. Il y avait aussi une ou deux photos de Scott McCall, et d'une femme qui devait être sa mère.

Jackson se sentait gêné, mais Stiles monta les marches sans se retourner et, en peine de savoir quoi faire d'autre, Jackson le suivit. Stiles l'emmena dans une chambre que le sportif devina être la sienne. Il y avait des piles de livres et de comics qui menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout instant, des cahiers et des manuels jetés pêle-mêle sur le bureau, des figurines Batman qui cohabitaient avec des posters Star Wars. C'était tellement  _Stiles_  que Jackson avait presque envie de sourire.

─ Tu excuseras le bordel, hein, dit Stiles.

Jackson se rendit compte à ce moment-là que Stiles n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot sur sa situation. Pas une question, rien. Il s'en sentit étonnamment soulagé.

Ce fut peut-être ça qui fit qu'il tendit son sac à Stiles lorsque celui-ci tendit la main – ça, ou le fait qu'il était trop épuisé pour songer à résister. Il attendit nerveusement de voir ce que Stiles allait faire, s'attendant à un commentaire, quelque chose. Mais Stiles se contenta de tirer un des tiroirs de sa commode, et il rangea les vêtements de Jackson à l'intérieur, une chemise après l'autre, un pantalon après l'autre, et même les sous-vêtements, sans même un regard dégoûté.

C'était tout. Stiles rangeait les affaires de Jackson parmi les siennes, et Jackson sentait confusément qu'il ressentait quelque chose, mais il était incapable de savoir quoi.

Stiles extirpa l'ours en peluche du sac, et Jackson s'attendait tellement à une moquerie ou une remarque sarcastique qu'il fut surpris lorsque Stiles se borna à sourire à la peluche, lui fit remuer les pattes avec amusement, et le posa sur son lit, contre l'oreiller. Comme ça. Comme si c'était normal.

Jackson se sentit se détendre un petit peu. Juste un tout petit peu.

Stiles inspecta le fond du sac pour vérifier qu'il ne restait rien, puis le glissa sous son lit. Assez caché pour que Jackson comprenne qu'il venait d'obtenir une invitation à rester jusqu'à une date indéterminée. Assez visible pour que Jackson se sente libre de repartir s'il le souhaitait.

Jackson ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose – mais il était à cours de mots, il n'y arrivait pas. Stiles le devança en lui disant :

─ T'as pas faim ? Moi si. Ça te dit qu'on mange un truc ?

Jackson ne put qu'acquiescer. Ça faisait des jours qu'il s'était privé de dîner, et il avait tellement envie de manger qu'il aurait pu en pleurer.

Il s'avéra que Stiles était étonnamment bon cuisinier, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler et qu'à la fin du repas, Jackson savait au gramme près comment son repas avait été cuisiné et quel était le régime du Shérif et pourquoi il devrait s'en tenir à son régime et quelles étaient ses astuces pour contrevenir aux règles de Stiles. Jackson se sentait vaguement amusé, mais surtout, il se sentait rassasié. Non seulement il avait mangé, mais c'était  _bon_.

Il aurait aimé complimenter Stilinski – il le voulait vraiment, parce qu'après tout, il avait fait l'effort de lui préparer ce repas – mais Stiles le prit d'avance encore une fois :

─ Hé, ça te dit de regarder un peu la télé ?

Jackson acquiesça, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, et c'était une bien meilleure option que ce qu'il faisait de ses soirées à présent – faire ses devoirs, lire ses manuels, lire des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque, attendre que le temps passe. Il se retrouva devant quelques épisodes de  _Brooklyn Nine Nine_ , ce qui était décidément une amélioration, surtout que Stiles riait aux éclats et que la série était vraiment excellente.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise et gêné – il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Devait-il dire quelque chose de spécial ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il savait qu'il devait certainement se sentir rassuré et reconnaissant – tout au fond – mais il n'arrivait pas à accéder à ses émotions. Peut-être que ses parents l'avaient cassé pour de bon. Peut-être que Jackson était endommagé et qu'il n'en guérirait jamais.

Il tentait de se concentrer sur les sketches de la série, sur le rire de Stiles, sur le canapé dix mille fois plus confortable que la banquette de sa voiture, sur son estomac plein, mais il sentait comme un nuage noir qui obscurcissait tout.

Il commença à pleurer pile à la même heure que d'habitude.

Il avait un emploi du temps bien rôdé, à présent, semblait-il. Maintenant, c'était comme s'il pleurait par habitude, sans même savoir pourquoi, même si tout au fond, il savait – parce que ses parents le détestaient, parce qu'il n'était pas assez bien, parce qu'il n'avait plus de famille et qu'il était seul au monde et que c'était tout simplement trop, trop, trop – et pas assez d'aide et pas assez de réconfort. Trop et pas assez.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues silencieusement puis elles se transformèrent en sanglots de moins en moins silencieux, et Jackson voulait juste arrêter de souffrir.

Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, mais pas assez rapide pour que Jackson ne voie pas son indécision, son hésitation et sa presque-panique. Puis, avec incertitude, il vit la main de Stiles approcher la sienne, puis il la sentit prendre sa main. Il sentit Stiles entrelacer leurs doigts. Stiles ne le regardait pas, comme pour laisser son intimité à Jackson, ou parce que Stiles ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter, ou peut-être comme si c'était tout à fait naturel que Stiles Stilinski et Jackson Whittemore-qui-n'était-plus-vraiment-Whittemore-d'ailleurs se tiennent la main. Jackson sentait son pouce frotter doucement sa paume, de façon réconfortante; il sentait la légère pression de Stiles sur sa main, comme pour lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui et qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

C'était atrocement embarrassant. Jackson devrait le repousser.

Mais ce n'était pas embarrassant du tout. C'était bienvenu. Et Jackson en avait tellement besoin qu'il ne repoussa pas Stiles et qu'ils restèrent là, leurs doigts entrelacés.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentaires et kudos sont la seule récompense, le seul salaire de l'auteur de fanfictions.  
> S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

_You're so mean when you talk about yourself ; you were wrong_  
_Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead_  
_So complicated, look how big you make it_  
_Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game_  
_It's enough! I've done all I can think of_ _  
_ _Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

_Oh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect_  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing_  
_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

Tu es si méchant, lorsque tu parles de toi-même. Tu avais tort.  
Change les voix dans ta tête, fais-les t'aimer, plutôt.  
C'est si compliqué, regarde l'ampleur que ça prend  
Tu es rempli de tant de haine. Ce jeu est épuisant.  
Ça suffit ! J'ai fait tout ce à quoi je peux penser  
J'ai traqué tous mes démons, et je t'ai vu faire pareil.

Oh, chéri, chéri, je t'en prie, n'aie jamais, jamais l'impression  
Que tu es moins que carrément parfait  
Chéri, chéri, je t'en prie, si jamais tu as l'impression que tu n'es rien  
Saches que tu es carrément parfait pour moi.

_**Fucking Perfect** _ **, chanson de P!nk**

* * *

Lorsque Jackson se réveilla le lendemain matin, Stiles était déjà parti.

Jackson se redressa sur un coude, perplexe, se demandant où l'hyperactif avait bien pu passer. D'un côté, il se sentait heureux de se réveiller seul, de ne pas avoir Stiles qui le regarderait et qui verrait sa misère dans toute sa splendeur.

Encore que Jackson n'avait rien à reprocher à Stiles. C'était une première, mais c'était le cas : Stiles n'avait rien fait de mal, et, pire encore – ou mieux encore – Stiles avait été… parfait de bout en bout. C'était un peu dur à admettre, et Jackson ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il aurait aimé que le monde redevienne ce qu'il était avant, avec lui dans le rôle du golden boy du lycée, riche, aimé et mieux que tout le monde (ou du moins, qui tentait désespérément de l'être, et tentait de se convaincre que c'était bien le cas), et Stiles dans le rôle du ringard de service impertinent et inutile qui réchauffait le banc lors des matches de lacrosse. Mais ça n'était qu'une illusion, songea Jackson en s'asseyant dans le lit de Stiles. Ça n'avait toujours été qu'une illusion. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment aimé par sa famille, il n'avait jamais rien eu de mieux que les autres, il n'était rien ni personne, et Stiles… Stiles était gentil, serviable, compréhensif, généreux. C'était certainement toujours un ringard qui ne jouerait jamais un seul match de toute sa vie, mais il était aussi la seule personne qui aidait Jackson.

La nuit précédente avait été… embarrassante pour Jackson. Il était encore mortifié rien de d'y repenser, et avait envie de se rouler en boule sous la couette et de ne plus en sortir, jamais. Il avait pleuré, comme un bébé, comme un faible, devant Stiles, en plus, et Stiles l'avait  _réconforté_  ! En fait, c'était pire que ça : Stiles avait découvert l'étendue de sa misère et de sa déchéance, et il l'avait  _aidé_ , il l'avait accueilli… Jackson était tombé assez bas pour avoir besoin de l'aide de Stiles, et le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'il était simplement soulagé d'avoir dormi dans un vrai lit, d'avoir mangé un dîner, et d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas et qui tentait de l'aider.

Après que Jackson se soit un peu calmé, Stiles avait suggéré qu'ils aillent dormir, et Jackson avait accepté, épuisé. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'argumenter, et de toute façon, Stiles aurait raison de lui. Stiles aurait toujours raison de lui, car Stiles était le diable déguisé. Ils étaient montés à l'étage, et Jackson avait pu se laver les dents avec un vrai lavabo, et enfin changer de tenue avant de se coucher. Lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle de bains, Stiles l'attendait avec un t-shirt à l'effigie de Batman et un vieux jogging qui devaient lui appartenir. A la grande surprise de Jackson, les vêtements lui allaient, et il se sentait même plutôt à l'aise à l'intérieur.

─ Tu préfères quel côté ? avait ensuite demandé Stiles.

Jackson n'avait pas compris, jusqu'à ce Stiles désigne le lit du menton, attendant une réponse et semblant penser que Jackson avait dû perdre un bout de cerveau en même temps que sa famille, sa dignité et sa vie toute entière.

─ Je, euh… on ne va pas dormir dans le même lit, si ? avait demandé Jackson, figé sur place.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et il avait senti la sueur dégouliner dans son dos. S'ils dormaient dans le même lit, Stiles s'apercevrait que… après tout, Jackson ne saurait peut-être pas contrôler toutes ses réactions masculines instinctives… et si Stiles apprenait par la suite que Jackson n'était pas… qu'il était bi… et s'il réagissait comme ses parents, et se sentait trompé sur la marchandise, et se sentait effrayé, ou dégoûté, et ne voulait plus de lui, et qu'il le mettait dehors ?

─ Quoi, c'est un problème ? avait demandé Stiles, l'air vexé. Je veux dire, je sais qu'on n'est pas franchement les meilleurs amis du monde, mais tout de même, ce n'est qu'un lit, et franchement…

─ Je ne veux pas prendre de place, avait interrompu Jackson, avant que Stiles ne parvienne à lui extorquer la vérité. Je vais dormir sur le canapé, ça ira très bien…

─ Tu ne prends pas de place, crétin, avait rétorqué Stiles en roulant des yeux. Tu es chez toi ici, OK ? Et je vais pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé. Stiles Stilinski sait accueillir !

Puis il avait lancé un oreiller à Jackson, lui avait tendu son ours en peluche, et avait ajouté :

─ Si je bouge trop ou que je te donne des coups de pied ou que je parle dans mon sommeil, n'hésite pas à me secouer.

Et juste comme ça, l'affaire avait été conclue, et Jackson s'était retrouvé à dormir à côté de Stiles, effrayé à l'idée de trahir quoi que ce soit. Parce que Stiles était peut-être sympa, ouvert et tolérant, mais on ne savait jamais… Et puis, ce n'était pas parce que certaines personnes acceptaient volontiers les gays qu'il en allait de même avec les bis…

Il s'était avéré que Stiles bougeait beaucoup et donnait des coups de pied et marmonnait dans son sommeil, comme il l'avait prévu, mais il s'était avéré également que ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Jackson, à sa grande surprise. En fait, ça lui rappelait qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui, qu'il n'était pas seul. Il avait fini par s'endormir, tombant de fatigue.

S'il était honnête, réfléchit-il en se levant, c'était la meilleure nuit qu'il ait passée depuis longtemps. C'était vrai qu'il y avait eu des cauchemars – ses parents qui lui jetaient des ordures à la figure et lui criaient qu'il n'aurait jamais dû exister, le lycée se retournant contre lui, Danny et Lydia lui tournant le dos… – mais il avait été au chaud, sur un matelas confortable, et avec un oreiller, pour une fois, et ça lui donnait envie de pleurer de soulagement et de bonheur.

Prudemment, Jackson sortit de la chambre de Stiles, se demandant où l'autre garçon était parti. Il eut la réponse en sentant une délicieuse odeur de pancakes.

Il descendit à la cuisine, trouvant Stiles occupé à cuisiner un petit-déjeuner. L'hyperactif lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec sa spatule.

─ Vas-y, sers-toi ! J'espère que tu aimeras !

Jackson mordit dans un pancake. C'était délicieux. Il hésita, puis décida qu'il pouvait bien se fendre d'un compliment envers le garçon qui l'avait sorti de la misère pour l'héberger et prendre soin de lui :

─ C'est super bon, Stiles.

Stiles eut un grand sourire, à croire que Jackson venait de lui faire le plus grand compliment qui soit.

A ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée claqua.

─ Hey, Papa ! s'exclama Stiles.

─ Salut, fiston, dit le Shérif en entrant dans la cuisine. Oh… bonjour, Jackson.

Jackson baissa la tête. Le Shérif le dévisageait avec surprise. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçut que l'homme le regardait avec attention.

─ Bonjour, Mr. Stilinski, dit-il poliment.

Sûrement, le Shérif allait le jeter dehors. Il détestait son père.

─ Appelle-moi John, répondit le Shérif. Alors, Stiles t'a trouvé, hein ?

─ Huh-huh, acquiesça Stiles d'un air satisfait. Il dormait dans la réserve, dans sa voiture.

Le Shérif esquissa une grimace de sympathie.

─ Aïe. Navré, mon garçon. Enfin, maintenant, Stiles t'a trouvé.

─ Je ne savais pas que vous me cherchiez, marmonna Jackson, honteux.

Apparemment, le Shérif était au courant. Il pouvait difficilement imaginer pire.

─ Remercie Stiles et ses instincts de fouineur, répondit le Shérif.

─ Stiles et ses  _qualités de détective_ , rectifia l'hyperactif.

─ Stiles était vraiment inquiet pour toi, reprit le Shérif.

Jackson vit Stiles rougir, se frotter la nuque, et se remettre à ses pancakes sans piper mot, ce qui était inhabituel. Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se réchauffer un peu, en apprenant ainsi que Stiles s'était inquiété pour lui. Que quelqu'un s'était inquiété pour lui, s'était vraiment soucié de lui, et l'avait cherché. Jackson baissa de nouveau les yeux, en panne de mots.

─ Stiles, fiston, est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? demanda le Shérif.

Stiles marmonna une réponse inintelligible, et suivit son père dans le salon, laissant Jackson seul avec ses pancakes et ses inquiétudes.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, si fort qu'il sentait une veine palpiter sur sa tempe. Il entendait déjà les deux Stilinski chuchoter, et il savait qu'ils parlaient de lui, c'était sûr, c'était certain. Cela lui rappelait toutes les fois où il avait entendu ses parents parler de lui. Ils chuchotaient au lieu de parler à voix haute, pour ne pas qu'il entende, et il savait que quelque chose se tramait – qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, ou qu'ils étaient encore mécontents – et que cela allait lui retomber dessus, que la tempête s'abattrait sur lui. A chaque fois, il sentait la vie s'arrêter autour de lui, désespéré qu'il était de savoir ce qui l'attendait. Il  _fallait_  qu'il sache. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de se préparer, et de trouver, peut-être, les bonnes réponses à l'avance, de pouvoir s'en sortir, d'éviter les hurlements et les sentences. De toute façon, s'il n'écoutait pas, il mourrait d'angoisse, il sentirait le froid et la panique à l'intérieur de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit malade de stress, redoutant à chaque seconde ce qui l'attendait, et se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait, et ce qu'on lui allait lui hurler comme injures, et jusqu'à quel point il souffrirait…

Alors, Jackson se leva, silencieusement, et alla se poster à la porte de la cuisine, invisible, le cœur battant de peur et de culpabilité mêlés, parce que les Stilinski l'accueillaient, et il les espionnait… Mais et si le Shérif ne voulait pas de lui, il devait le savoir… il ne supporterait pas un autre rejet, il s'en irait avant…

─ Et Jackson va vivre ici, maintenant, déclarait Stiles avec détermination.

─ … Stiles, es-tu es bien sûr ? demanda le Shérif.

─ Sûr de quoi ? Que Jackson vit ici maintenant ? demanda Stiles, interloqué.

─ Vous n'êtes pas amis, Stiles, soupira le Shérif.

─ Et tu ne veux pas de lui ici, c'est ça ? protesta Stiles. Tu ne peux pas…

─ Au contraire, coupa le Shérif, Jackson est le bienvenu ici. Mais vous ne vous entendez pas. Je croyais que tu le détestais.

─ Je le croyais aussi, soupira Stiles.

─ Justement. Tu as souvent parlé de Jackson comme s'il était le cinquième cavalier de l'Apocalypse, le fléau de ton existence, ou je ne sais quoi encore…

Jackson sentit son cœur se serrer.

─ … J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez les pires ennemis du monde.

─ Il faut croire que je ne le déteste pas vraiment, au fond, répondit Stiles.

─ Peut-être, dit le Shérif, et je suppose que c'est la preuve qu'il n'est pas aussi horrible que tu as pu le croire…

─ Donne-lui sa chance, dit Stiles. S'il te plaît.

─ Je la lui donne volontiers. Mais je veux savoir si tous les deux, vous allez réussir à…

─ Ecoute, dit Stiles, c'est vrai que Jackson n'a pas toujours été le type le plus sympa de la planète, mais c'est vrai aussi que je n'ai pas été ultra sympa avec lui non plus. Le truc, c'est que Jackson a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment, il a vraiment besoin d'un ami… Je veux dire, il ne va pas bien du tout…

─ Tant que ça ? demanda le Shérif d'une voix inquiète.

─ Il va mal, reprit Stiles. Il a besoin d'un ami, et je serai cet ami, OK ? Vraiment, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis… je ne suis pas sûr que tout ce qu'on ait vu de Jackson jusque-là soit la vérité. Je veux dire, on pensait que sa vie de famille était parfaite et idéale, et apparemment, c'est loin d'être le cas. Ils l'ont mis dehors… je suis sûr qu'ils ont fait d'autres choses avant.

─ Tu as certainement raison, admit le Shérif en soupirant.

─ Et Jackson a toujours fait illusion, alors qui sait ce qu'il a caché encore ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit le connard qu'il a voulu faire croire qu'il était, tu vois ? Tu sais, je suis le premier à avoir des préjugés et à les garder à jamais et à juger les gens, et franchement, j'ai toujours fait ça avec Jackson. Sauf qu'en ce moment, Jackson ne ressemble à rien de ce que je pensais. Et de toute façon, il a besoin de quelqu'un, P'pa. Peu importe qui il est, il ne mérite pas ce qu'on lui a fait !

Il y eut un long silence, puis le Shérif dit :

─ Je suis fier de toi, fils.

Lorsque Stiles et le Shérif revinrent dans la cuisine, Jackson était de nouveau assis à table, mangeant ses pancakes, le cœur battant à toute vitesse contre sa cage thoracique.

Il ressentait une odieuse envie de pleurer. Il avait été infernal envers Stiles pendant tout ce temps, il l'avait traité comme de la merde, et il avait certainement fait souffrir Stiles, comme ses parents l'avaient fait souffrir, et pourtant, Stiles voulait l'aider. Pire encore, Stiles croyait en lui, voulait lui laisser une chance, et se souciait sincèrement de lui, au point de remettre son jugement en cause et d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Pourtant, il avait raison : Jackson n'était rien de plus qu'un connard… Et voilà que la personne qu'il avait insultée et méprisée toute sa vie était la personne qui se souciait le plus de lui en ce moment, plus que ses parents.

Il mordit dans ses pancakes en maudissant ses mains tremblantes. Il aurait aimé se faire pardonner, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il se sentait reconnaissant, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne méritait pas ce que les Stilinski faisaient pour lui. Il voulait les remercier, et être meilleur pour eux, mais il ne savait pas comment faire non plus.

─ Je pourrai vous rembourser, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

─ Pardon ? demanda le Shérif en levant la tête de son café matinal.

─ Je pourrai vous rembourser, vous savez, répéta-t-il. J'aurai dix-huit ans en juin, et je toucherai beaucoup d'argent à ce moment-là, de l'argent qui est de côté pour moi… Je pourrai vous repayer pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi !

Stiles et le Shérif froncèrent les sourcils en cœur, et échangèrent un regard que Jackson ne comprit pas.

─ Attends, ton plan, c'était de vivre dans ta voiture jusqu'en juin, jusqu'à ce que tu touches cette… euh, somme ? demanda Stiles, perplexe.

─ Eh bien, oui, admit Jackson.

Bien qu'il était pratiquement sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu survivre ainsi jusqu'en juin, mais là n'était pas la question.

Le Shérif reposa son mug sur la table.

─ Jackson, mon garçon, tu n'as pas à nous rembourser quoi que ce soit. Tu ne nous dois rien du tout. Tu vis ici à présent. Considère cette maison comme ta nouvelle maison. Tu n'as rien à payer du tout, et c'est négociable.

─ Oh… dit Jackson, embarrassé.

Comment était-il censé répondre à autant de gentillesse ?

Stiles lui pressa son pied contre la jambe.

─ Jacks, est-ce que c'est ta façon de dire merci ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu sais, tu peux dire merci en faisant comme chez toi, et on sera tous très contents.

Jackson ne savait pas non plus quoi répondre à ça, alors, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

* * *

Stiles vint le trouver un peu plus tard dans la matinée, embarrassé.

─ Hey, Jackson, euh… je voulais te dire un truc. Enfin, t'avouer un truc. Enfin, te donner un truc.

Comme Jackson avait décidé d'être gentil avec Stiles, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil plutôt que de rire des élucubrations de Stiles.

Stiles se dandina sur place, gêné, puis ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau.

─ Voilà. Je me demandais ce qui clochait chez toi, et je voulais te parler en tête-à-tête, enfin, je veux dire, seul à seul, tu vois, alors je suis allé chez toi, et, enfin, j'ai vu ta mère, et, euh…

─ Oh, lâcha Jackson.

C'était donc comme ça que Stiles avait appris que ses parents l'avaient mis dehors. Il serra les poings, résistant l'envie d'éclater en sanglots –  _encore_.

─ Et, disons que je lui avais dit que j'étais venu chercher mon manuel d'économie, mais c'était ton manuel d'économie, en vrai, parce que, tu sais, j'avais remarqué que tu ne l'avais plus et je ne savais pas pourquoi, alors je suis entré dans ta chambre, je veux dire, pas de force, ta mère m'a dit de le faire, et j'étais furieux contre elle quand j'ai compris ce qui c'était passé, et, hum, voilà.

Stiles désigna le contenu de son tiroir. Avec surprise, Jackson y découvrit son manuel d'économie, mais aussi son ordinateur portable, quelques médailles de natation et de lacrosse, et des photos de lui, de Danny et de Lydia.

Oh.

Jackson se sentit brusquement ému, de revoir toutes ses affaires qu'il avait crues perdues à jamais, et ému également de savoir que Stiles avait pensé à lui, et formé le projet de l'aider dès qu'il avait su ce qui s'était passé, et lui avait pris ses affaires pour les lui rendre.

─ Donc, voilà, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de les avoir prises, mais bon, comme ça, cette chambre sera aussi un peu la tienne, et… voilà, quoi, conclut piteusement Stiles.

Jackson prit ses affaires dans ses mains, heureux de les retrouver. Il caressa l'ordinateur du plat de la main, ébahi et émerveillé, avec l'impression qu'il retrouvait enfin un peu de lui-même, qu'il redevenait quelqu'un.

Il se tourna vers Stiles.

─ Merci, dit-il en souriant.

Stiles en demeura bouche bée quelques secondes – Jackson ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il s'attendait à une critique, ou une remarque blessante ? Quelque part, ça le heurta de constater qu'il avait une si mauvaise réputation auprès de Stiles, et encore plus de savoir qu'elle était méritée.

─ Euh… de rien, répondit Stiles. Ça te dit qu'on accroche les photos et qu'on expose tes médailles ? On peut aussi un peu réaménager la chambre, si ça te dit. Pour que ça soit à ton goût.

Jackson eut l'impression d'être réchauffé soudainement. Comme s'il était vraiment chez lui, après tout.

─ Ta chambre est très bien, dit-il. Mais je veux bien qu'on accroche les photos et tout.

* * *

Ce fut un week-end tranquille, et si Jackson devait être honnête avec lui-même (ce qui arrivait une fois de temps en temps), l'un des meilleurs qu'il ait passés, essentiellement parce qu'il n'y avait ni drama, ni obligations sociales, ni pression.

Vivre de nouveau dans une maison était fantastique. Il pouvait manger à tous les repas, et manger à sa faim. C'était d'autant plus réjouissant que Stiles cuisinait comme un dieu. Il pouvait enfin prendre des douches chaudes, et être seul, et dans une vraie salle de bains, alors qu'il avait dû, jusque-là, se contenter des douches des vestiaires du lycée après chaque session d'entraînement. Surtout, il dormait la nuit, et relativement bien. Il faisait des cauchemars, mais lorsqu'il se réveillait, Stiles était juste à côté de lui, ou un peu appuyé contre lui, et cela lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas seul, et qu'il y avait une personne dans ce monde qui faisait des efforts pour lui et qui se souciait de lui.

Et s'il pleurait toujours tous les soirs, toujours à la même heure, eh bien, personne ne lui en faisait la remarque. Stiles se contentait de lui tenir la main et de la serrer fort, et même si cela n'enlevait rien au fait que Jackson n'avait plus de famille et qu'il était terrorisé que le monde le déteste, cela lui donnait de l'espoir, et du réconfort.

La vie à la maison Stilinski était tranquille et agréable. Le Shérif avait des horaires irréguliers, mais il était sympathique et les régalait d'anecdotes du travail lorsqu'il rentrait. Il se chamaillait régulièrement avec Stiles au sujet de son régime alimentaire (ce que Jackson trouvait presque attendrissant, à son corps défendant), et au bout de deux jours, cela semblait déjà rythmer la vie de Jackson.

Stiles et lui avaient passé le week-end à faire leurs devoirs, à regarder la télévision, à jouer au lacrosse et aux jeux vidéo de Stiles, et à bavarder – ou plutôt, Stiles faisait le bavardage et Jackson en apprenait plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité sur Batman, les Pokémon et la reproduction des morses. Pas qu'il ait à se plaindre. Personne ne lui avait reproché de ne pas vaquer aux bonnes activités, ou de regarder un programme télévisé qui n'était pas de son standing, ou de pleurer les soirs, ou ne lui avait adressé de regards vaguement réprobateurs sans qu'il sache pourquoi mais se doute qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose d'un peu décevant. En fait, chez les Stilinski, c'était facile d'oublier ce genre de choses, facile de ne pas être inquiet des potentiels regards et des potentiels reproches.

Lorsque le lundi arriva, Jackson avait l'impression d'être arraché à une parenthèse agréable, de devoir quitter le rêve pour revenir à la réalité. Il sentait ses angoisses revenir au grand galop, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour les calmer. Ça allait mal tourner, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas se calmer. Ses inquiétudes ne firent qu'empirer lorsqu'il constata que sa jauge d'essence était au plus bas.

─ Je n'ai plus d'essence, soupira-t-il en descendant de la Porsche.

─ Ok, répondit Stiles, je vais te conduire, alors. Allez, monte. Tu vas enfin avoir le privilège d'entrer dans la Grande Jeep de Stiles Stilinski.

─ Parce que c'est un privilège ? ironisa Jackson en montant sur le siège passager.

─ Eh, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a pu profiter d'un voyage à l'intérieur de Roscoe, la voiture la plus résistante du monde.

─ Roscoe ? parce que cette chose a un nom ?

─ Et tu le connaîtras bientôt par cœur. Tu ne pourras plus cesser de penser à Roscoe, tu vénèreras son nom et sa carrosserie, tu rêveras d'elle la nuit et tu lui chanteras des chansons d'amour.

─ Je vais certainement rêver d'elle, c'est vrai, admit Jackson. Elle va hanter mes cauchemars.

Que ce soit ce que Stiles avait prévu, ou un hasard, Jackson passa l'essentiel du trajet à rire aux éclats pendant que Stiles défendait vaillamment, mais non sans humour et sans dramatiser un peu, sa bonne vieille Jeep. Jackson devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas aussi inconfortable qu'elle en avait l'air.

Il avait pratiquement oublié ce qui l'attendait, mais l'angoisse revint de plein fouet lorsqu'il descendit de la Jeep sur le parking du lycée, et que tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, ahuris, se demandant manifestement :  _Mais qu'est-ce que Jackson Whittemore fait dans la Jeep de Stiles Stilinski ?_

Oh oh.

─ Oh, ça va, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, hein ! cria Stiles. Oui, j'ai embouti la voiture de Jackson, et oui, je vais devoir le conduire en cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Voilà, vous êtes contents ?

─ Aïe, mon pauvre, compatit Danny en attrapant Jackson par l'épaule. Passer tout ce temps avec Stiles, ça craint.

─ Hé, je suis juste à côté ! rappela Stiles, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas rejoindre Scott, qui affichait une mine compatissante proprement insupportable.

─ Non, répondit Jackson. Il n'y a pas de souci. Il n'est pas… tout va bien.

Il regarda Stiles s'éloigner. Venait-il d'improviser un mensonge pour sauver la réputation et la couverture de Jackson, à son propre détriment ?

Stiles était un mystère, vraiment. Mais Jackson se demandait si lui aussi ne s'était pas un peu trompé en le jugeant, toutes ces années auparavant.

* * *

Ce fut ainsi que trois semaines s'écoulèrent. Le temps passait, ni vraiment long, ni vraiment court. A présent que Jackson avait de nouveau un toit sous lequel vivre, c'était presque comme si sa vie avait retrouvé un rythme normal.

Il se levait les matins à la même heure que Stiles, et ils se préparaient tous les deux pour se rendre au lycée. Ils se chamaillaient pour se partager la salle de bains et pour se répartir ce qui restait de céréales au fond de la boîte, sous le regard amusé du Shérif, et ils discutaient ensemble de la journée à venir – des discussions banales, sur la pluie et le beau temps, comme Jackson n'en avait jamais eues avec ses parents. Ils faisaient leur sac et Jackson rappelait à Stiles quelles affaires il devait véritablement prendre (Stiles oubliait tout, vraiment) puis ils filaient en cours dans la Jeep, plaisantant de tout et de n'importe quoi. Ils passaient la journée relativement séparés, Jackson avec Danny et Lydia, Stiles avec Scott et Isaac. Ils se retrouvaient en cours, notamment en cours d'économie, où ils travaillaient à présent ensemble en bonne entente, puis à l'entraînement de lacrosse. Ils rentraient ensuite chez les Stilinski, et faisaient leurs devoirs sur la table de la cuisine. Jackson aimait ces moments, où Stiles et lui réfléchissaient ensemble aux exercices et s'entraidaient. Ils y passaient du temps, forcément, mais Jackson n'avait jamais autant aimé faire ses devoirs que quand Stiles l'aidait à y voir plus clair, ou quand il expliquait quelque chose à l'hyperactif; les devoirs n'avaient jamais été aussi amusants, non plus, à présent qu'ils étaient ponctués des remarques sarcastiques de Stiles et de ses tirades passionnées sur les mérites de tel ou tel livre ou film, ou les défauts de tel ou tel prof. Une fois le travail fini, ils lisaient, ou jouaient aux jeux vidéo ou à un jeu de société (Stiles semblait insatiable, et Jackson avait fini par conclure qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie un partenaire de jeu qui soit là chaque jour, toute la semaine. Ou peut-être avait-il perdu ce partenaire depuis que Scott était en couple). Ils préparaient le dîner, mangeaient, regardaient la télévision.

Jackson n'avait pas perdu son odieuse habitude de pleurer; les larmes coulaient toutes seules, sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, à la même heure, chaque jour, et Stiles lui tenait la main à chaque fois, une présence chaude, réconfortante et solide dans sa vie. Ils allaient se coucher ensuite, et Jackson s'endormait en se rappelant qu'il était en sécurité et que quelqu'un se souciait sincèrement de lui.

Les week-ends, ils s'entraînaient au lacrosse, et Jackson, en guise de récompense, ou de paiement, pour tout ce que Stiles faisait pour lui, aidait Stiles à s'améliorer.

La présence du Shérif, en semaine et le week-end, était imprévisible, mais Jackson aimait bien quand il était là. Ses interactions avec Stiles (toujours des joutes verbales d'anthologie) étaient hilarantes, et le Shérif avait toujours une histoire amusante à raconter sur quelque chose qui s'était produit au boulot – les frasques des autres policiers, les méfaits des habitants de Beacon Hills, la mamie qui venait tous les jours avec des prétextes différents et abracadabrantesques et qui avait jeté son dévolu sur le Shérif… Et surtout, Jackson aimait quand le Shérif lui tapotait l'épaule, l'appelait fils ou fiston, ou lui souriait et le félicitait parce qu'il avait eu une bonne note. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une famille, une vraie.

Il aimait ça, il aimait désespérément ça, et ça le terrifiait. Un jour, certainement, ça lui serait arraché. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Jackson songeait à tout ça alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table du réfectoire, un beau jeudi midi, avec Danny, Lydia et Allison, prêt pour un repas banal au milieu de sa vie banale où aucun de ses amis ne s'étaient jamais doutés, à aucun moment, que quelque chose avait bouleversé sa vie. Il aimait ce nouveau train de vie, aussi surprenant que cela puisse lui paraître.

Le Jackson d'autrefois aurait sûrement ricané et se serait moqué des Stilinski. Le Jackson d'aujourd'hui enviait la proximité et l'amour que partageaient Stiles et le Shérif, et n'avait qu'une seule envie au monde, faire partie de cette famille. Le Jackson d'aujourd'hui avait découvert que Stiles Stilinski n'était pas aussi nul qu'il l'avait jadis cru, et il aimait passer du temps avec lui – ils plaisantaient ensemble, ils discutaient ensemble, passaient du temps ensemble.

Jackson avait cru, au début, qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter Stiles. Mais soit sa tolérance s'était largement améliorée depuis qu'il était désespéré de trouver un toit et il était prêt à accepter n'importe quoi, soit il avait mal jugé Stiles; en tout cas, c'était largement supportable. Il y avait toujours les monologues interminables sans queue ni tête, et les fringues nases, et les goûts plus que douteux, et Stiles était toujours aussi agaçant, parfois; mais Jackson avait découvert qu'il n'était pas franchement agacé ni ennuyé. Au milieu du chaos de sa vie, Stiles était comme un roc auquel s'accrocher, une présence bienvenue.

Et lorsqu'il devenait trop agaçant et menaçait de faire exploser la patience et les oreilles de Jackson, il se rappelait toujours que Stiles l'avait cherché, l'avait trouvé, l'avait accueilli; que Stiles partageait sa chambre, son lit et toutes ses affaires avec lui, l'acceptait dans sa vie et le soutenait; que Stiles le comprenait, qu'il était toujours là et qu'il lui serrait la main, chaque soir, pour le réconforter. Alors Stiles était agaçant, mais il était la personne dont Jackson avait le plus besoin; il était agaçant, mais il cachait des qualités que Jackson n'avait jamais soupçonnées, et qu'il ne pouvait qu'apprécier, admirer, et remercier le ciel qu'elles existent.

Alors, ce jour-là, lorsqu'il vit Stiles marcher dans le self suivi de McCall et de Lahey, se dirigeant tout droit vers leur table habituelle, il se sentit coupable. Parce que Stiles faisait tout pour lui – il l'accueillait, l'aidait, le réconfortait, le supportait – et Jackson ne le remerciait même pas.

Il avait cessé d'être odieux avec lui, c'était vrai, et il faisait des efforts pour supporter les fameux monologues et les fameux goûts très reprochables, mais il ne faisait rien d'autre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Ils s'évitaient dans le lycée alors qu'ils se connaissaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient le faire croire; à croire qu'ils étaient toujours des ennemis jurés. Sauf que Jackson avait beau tout faire pour l'en empêcher, Stiles se faisait doucement sa place parmi ses amis proches. C'était vrai que Stiles faisait comme si de rien n'était pour sauver la réputation de Jackson, et c'était vrai que c'était une des seules choses qui restaient à Jackson à présent, mais à présent, il se sentait mal. Qu'était sa réputation face à ce que lui offrait Stiles ?

Pouvait-il vraiment faire comme s'ils étaient deux inconnus l'un pour l'autre ? Et puis… Stiles était sympa, vraiment. Ce ne serait pas une torture de déjeuner avec lui, alors qu'ils vivaient déjà ensemble. Et puis, ça faisait très étrange à Jackson, de passer sa vie privée avec Stiles, et de ne plus avoir Stiles au lycée. C'était bizarre. S'il était honnête envers lui-même, Stiles lui manquait un peu. Peut-être parce qu'il était devenu un repère auquel se raccrocher.

Et Stiles avait toujours été amoureux de Lydia, et il avait toujours voulu être ami avec Danny. Jackson pouvait bien lui offrir ça.

─ Hé, Allison, dit-il soudainement. Tu sors bien avec Scott McCall ?

─ Euh, oui, répondit Allison, défiante. Et ?

─ Alors, ses potes et lui devraient venir manger avec nous, répondit Jackson. Tu pourrais passer ton déjeuner avec ton copain, comme ça.

Le visage d'Allison s'éclaira, ravi. Lydia parut perplexe. Danny lança à Jackson son regard qui signifiait :  _Wow, mec, t'es devenu taré ?_ Mais sa décision était prise.

Il traversa le self et se dirigea vers les trois amis.

─ Hé, vous trois, dit-il. On fait journée portes ouvertes, et Allison a envie de voir son mec. Vous venez manger avec nous ?

Scott parut inquiet, Isaac parut méfiant, mais le visage de Stiles s'illumina, et il adressa un sourire à Jackson, comprenant visiblement ce qu'il faisait. Jackson lutta pour ne pas sourire à son tour.

Ce n'était qu'éphémère, de toute façon. Un jour, les Stilinski s'apercevraient à quel point il était ruiné et imparfait, défectueux, décevant. Ils s'apercevraient qu'il n'était pas vraiment l'image parfaite qu'il tentait de renvoyer. Ils se rappelleraient qu'ils le détestaient. Et ce serait fini, Jackson le savait. Ça le terrifiait à l'avance, car il ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour que ça dure encore un peu. Juste un petit peu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire, s'il vous plaît ? :)


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

_It is an absolute human certainty_  
_that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth_  
 _until it has been reflected back to him_  
 _in the mirror of another loving, caring human being._

C'est une certitude humaine absolue  
que personne ne peut connaître sa propre beauté ou percevoir sa propre valeur  
tant qu'elle n'a pas été reflétée dans le miroir  
d'un autre être humain aimant et attentionné.

**John Joseph Powell**

* * *

Jackson réalisa qu'il était dans la merde au beau milieu du mois de décembre.

─ Au fait, déclara le Shérif au petit-déjeuner, c'est bientôt la rencontre parents-profs, si je ne m'abuse.

Stiles grogna.

─ Pas la peine d'essayer, le coupa le Shérif avant qu'il puisse intervenir, tu sais parfaitement que j'irai, Stiles.

─ Enfin, Papa, vas-tu céder à l'oppression capitaliste de notre société patriarcale qui nous impose une éducation biaisée ? Vas-tu vraiment te soumettre à l'opinion des profs, ces agents de propagande qui cherchent à nous bourrer l'esprit et à faire de nous des individus obéissant aveuglément au système ?

Le Shérif tourna la tête vers Jackson.

─ Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ?

Amusé, Jackson secoua la tête.

─ Au moins, j'aurais essayé, marmonna Stiles. Traître, ajouta-t-il à destination de Jackson.

─ J'irai à cette réunion, trancha le Shérif. Ôte-moi d'un doute, Stiles. Est-ce que tu as commis des bêtises ou eu de sales notes récemment ?

─ Disons que je dirais que ça dépend de ce que tu définis par « bêtises » et par « sales notes », biaisa Stiles. Et puis de toute façon, c'est normal d'avoir des difficultés, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Je sais pertinemment que tu n'as aucune difficulté, fils. C'est juste que tu n'as pas envie.

─ Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai  _un peu_ divagué lors de ma rédaction sur  _Roméo et Juliette_ …

─ Tu as parlé de la relation de Buffy et d'Angel dans ta copie, rappela Jackson en combattant un sourire.

─ C'était tout à fait en rapport avec le thème ! protesta Stiles. Un premier amour qui tourne mal ! Un premier amour qui n'est pas le véritable amour ! Tu as lu ma copie et dit que la démonstration était brillante !

─ J'ai cru que c'était une théorie que tu allais soumettre sur le Net, pas ta dissert d'anglais !

─ Mais je te l'avais dit !

─ Non ! Tu m'as dit  _Lis-moi ça et dis-moi que je suis un génie_ , comment j'étais censé savoir ?

─ C'était sous-entendu ! bouda Stiles.

─ Bref ! coupa le Shérif. J'irai à cette réunion, un point c'est tout. Et toi, Jackson ? Quelques mauvaises notes ou bêtises à me signaler avant que je ne découvre ton côté sombre ?

Jackson se figea.

─ Son côté sombre ? protesta Stiles. Il n'a pas de côté sombre. C'est Jackson. Il brille de partout, il est toujours sage et fait bien ses devoirs tout le temps, et le monde entier l'adore.

Jackson serra les poings sur ses cuisses pour dissimuler qu'il tremblait.

─ Je… vous comptez aller à la réunion pour moi, Shérif ?

─ John, corrigea le Shérif pour la millième fois.

─ Vous allez voir mes profs à moi aussi ? demanda-t-il en espérant que sa voix n'était pas trop étranglée.

─ Bien sûr, répondit le Shérif du ton de l'évidence. Tu es sous ma responsabilité, Jackson. Je veux prendre soin de toi et assurer ton avenir. Ça implique aussi de vérifier la qualité de ton travail et que tu n'as pas d'ennuis.

─ Je n'ai pas d'ennuis, et je travaille, assura Jackson, le sang battant violemment à ses tempes.

─ C'est très bien, assura le Shérif. Est-ce que c'est le fait que je vienne qui t'inquiète ? Je peux rester discret auprès de tes professeurs, si tu préfères qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qui est arrivé avec tes parents. Je peux me contenter de dire que je les représente.

─ Oui… si vous voulez.

Satisfait, le Shérif se leva, tapota l'épaule des deux garçons, et sortit de la cuisine.

Jackson demeura seul avec son tourment intérieur, les poumons obturés, le cœur battant à tout allure, haletant.

Le moment était arrivé, donc. Le Shérif allait découvrir qu'il était loin d'être parfait, qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il allait voir que Jackson n'avait pas des notes parfaites partout, et qu'il n'avait pas été le meilleur en natation, récemment. Il allait découvrir que Jackson n'était pas toujours sympa, et tout un tas d'autres choses que les profs lui diraient certainement.

Il avait tout fait pour être parfait, pourtant. Il avait mis les bouchées doubles. Il avait travaillé dur, il s'était efforcé d'être un excellent élève et un bon sportif. Le Shérif était venu à deux matchs de lacrosse et Jackson s'était dépensé sans compter pour qu'il soit fier et satisfait, et il avait réussi. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent… Il pensait avoir fait les choses comme il fallait, mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas.

Et si le Shérif voulait autre chose, des choses qu'il n'avait pas mentionnées mais qui allaient de soi pour lui ? Ou si Jackson avait commis des erreurs dont il ne s'était pas aperçu ?

Si c'était le cas, le Shérif serait déçu… et Jackson aurait tant voulu lui plaire, tant voulu qu'il soit fier et heureux. Il aurait voulu lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas commis une erreur en l'accueillant, et qu'il fallait le garder.

Mais et si le Shérif était terriblement déçu ? Et s'il faisait comme les Whittemore ? Non, peut-être pas, raisonna Jackson, il n'était pas comme eux. Mais si le Shérif était déçu, il apprécierait sûrement moins Jackson… peut-être cesserait-il d'être aussi gentil et attentionné.

Et Stiles ? Stiles était convaincu qu'il était parfait. C'était vrai qu'il l'avait vu au plus bas, mais il n'y avait qu'à écouter ce qu'il venait de dire. Que Jackson était parfait.

Stiles s'apercevrait bientôt que c'était faux, qu'il était bourré de défauts et que ça ne valait pas la peine de le connaître… Que Jackson n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il était snob, arrogant et odieux, mais Stiles semblait l'avoir oublié. Quand il s'en souviendrait, ou lorsque Jackson ferait un faux pas… Stiles se détournerait de lui, et c'était normal, car Jackson n'avait rien à offrir. Quand Stiles découvrirait tous ses défauts et tout ce que Jackson était vraiment, il le détesterait… Stiles était gentil et adorable et généreux, mais la gentillesse avait des limites quand on l'offrait à quelqu'un comme Jackson. Peut-être même que Jackson ne l'avait pas méritée. Et Stiles était trop gentil pour le jeter à la rue ou cesser de s'occuper de lui, mais ils ne seraient plus amis, plus jamais… Stiles ne l'aimerait plus…

Il perdrait le Shérif; il perdrait Stiles. Il perdrait tout ce qui comptait vraiment.

* * *

Jackson serra les poings et s'efforça de respirer calmement. Un pan de sa couverture allait tomber complètement, mais il devait le faire. Il fallait que les profs soient au courant que ce serait le Shérif qui viendrait à la rencontre parents-profs, et cela impliquait de révéler la vérité.

Les profs allaient savoir. Il serait humilié. Ils parleraient de lui, feraient des suppositions sur la raison qui avait poussé ses parents à cette décision, chercheraient à savoir que Jackson avait fait. Ils verraient que sa vie était un désastre et qu'il n'était plus rien. Peut-être que d'autres sauraient ensuite. Peut-être que c'était le début de la fin.

─ Tu voulais me parler, Whittemore ? demanda le Coach en refermant la porte de son bureau derrière lui.

Jackson prit une grande inspiration. C'était le moment. Il devait être fort et courageux, il devait faire un effort.

─ Oui, Coach. Je voulais vous dire que mes parents ne viendront pas à la réunion parents-profs.

─ Ah, lâcha le Coach. Bah, c'est pas grave, on peut leur donner un rendez-vous à un autre moment.

Parce que c'étaient les Whittemore, songea Jackson avec amertume, et le monde entier pliait devant eux. Les médecins leur offraient des consultations prioritaires même lorsque leur planning était déjà plein, les garagistes payaient pratiquement pour s'occuper de leurs voitures, les commerçants cédaient à toutes leurs requêtes, et les profs faisaient des heures supplémentaires pour accueillir un seul couple de parents, non sans se moquer royalement des autres familles qui ne venaient pas aux réunions. Ses parents considéraient sans doute que c'était un privilège, mais en fin de compte, Jackson se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt une malédiction. Là, tout de suite, c'en était assurément une.

─ Non, ils ne viendront pas du tout, nia Jackson. Ils… Je ne vis plus chez eux. Ils m'ont mis dehors.

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel Jackson n'osa pas croiser le regard du Coach. Puis soudain, il y eut une explosion de fureur.

─ ILS ONT QUOI ?!

─ Euh… ils m'ont mis dehors, Coach.

Jackson redressa la tête. Le Coach avait pris une teinte écarlate et ses yeux semblaient lui sortir de la tête.

─ ILS ONT QUOI ?!

─ Ils ont…

─ J'AI TRÈS BIEN ENTENDU CE QU'ILS ONT FAIT, JACKSON ! COMMENT ONT-ILS OSÉ ? CES SALES CHIENS, MA GRAND-MÈRE VA LEUR FAIRE LA PEAU ! JE VAIS LÂCHER LA BÊTE ! ILS VERRONT UN PEU ! COMMENT ONT-ILS PU ?

Le Coach vitupéra pendant pas moins de dix minutes, accusant les Whittemore de cruauté, d'irresponsabilité, de stupidité et de la hausse des prix du carburant (Jackson ne savait pas en quoi ses parents étaient coupables de ce crime-là, mais le Coach paraissait solidement convaincu).

─ Mais enfin, Whitt… je veux dire, Jackson, pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? lâcha finalement le Coach. Ils ont pas vu qu'ils avaient un champion de fils ? Ils ont pas vu qu'ils passaient à côté d'un truc ? Enfin, ils sont débiles, tes parents, ou quoi ?

─ Je ne sais pas, Coach, répondit Jackson, qui n'avait absolument aucune intention de révéler pourquoi il avait été fichu dehors.

─ Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, dit Finstock. J'ai des questions à te poser.

Jackson croisait les doigts pour que ce soient des questions faciles.

─ Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Finstock.

─ Euh… oui ?

─ Mmh, lâcha Finstock. Tu sais que tes parents sont des crétins, dis moi ? Et tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler ou tous ces trucs que les gens font, tu peux venir me voir, OK ?

─ Merci, dit Jackson, se sentant brusquement assommé.

Finstock qui le couvait comme une maman poule – il aurait décidément tout vu.

─ Bien. Autre question : j'espère que tu ne vis pas dans la rue ? Tu as de quoi te loger et manger ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu restes tout seul ou que tu vives dehors, je te le dis tout de suite. Si tu n'as nulle part où aller, tu viens vivre chez moi. Enfin, chez ma mère. J'espère que tu supportes  _Les feux de l'amour_? Elle regarde ça tout le temps, c'est lassant.

─ Non, ça va, merci, répondit Jackson.

Il avait l'impression d'être en plein délire.

─ Tu es sûr ? demanda le Coach en se penchant brusquement en avant pour regarder Jackson droit dans les yeux.

Merci, le malaise.

─ En fait, je vis chez Stiles, maintenant, reprit Jackson.

Le Coach cligna des yeux, éberlué.

─ Stiles ?

─ Oui. Stiles Stilinski. L'un des joueurs de l'équipe ? Le fils du Shérif ? Le meilleur ami de McCall – vous savez, McCall, mâchoire de travers ?

─ Je sais qui est Bilinski, merci beaucoup ! rugit le Coach. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu vis chez lui ?

Jackson baissa les yeux et se frotta la nuque.

─ Euh… Au début, je vivais dans ma voiture… Mais Stiles s'est douté que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors il m'a cherché, et quand il m'a trouvé, il m'a ramené chez lui… Je vis chez les Stilinski depuis deux mois, maintenant.

─ Bilinski t'a ramené chez lui ? Mais je croyais que vous vous détestiez ? s'étonna le Coach. Je croyais qu'il te détestait ?

─ Je croyais aussi, marmonna Jackson.

─ Et… ça se passe bien, avec eux ? demanda le Coach en fronçant les sourcils.

─ Très bien, avoua Jackson. Ils prennent soin de moi, et Stiles… enfin, Stiles m'a beaucoup aidé.

Il y eut un silence.

─ Bien, dit finalement le Coach. Très bien. Je suis content que Bilinski prenne soin de toi et que tu aies trouvé où vivre. Je suppose que c'est le Shérif qui viendra à la réunion ? (Jackson acquiesça.) Bon, ben… Je vais prévenir les autres profs, on essaiera de faire un truc discret.

─ Merci, Coach.

Jackson se dépêcha de quitter le bureau et de rejoindre les vestiaires.

Ça s'était plutôt bien passé, en fait. Très bien passé, même. Le Coach semblait penser que c'étaient les Whittemore qui avaient commis une erreur, pas que Jackson avait tout fait foirer. Et il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui, il était prêt à l'accueillir, lui aussi…

Les vestiaires étaient déserts. Tous les joueurs étaient déjà changés et sur le terrain, à l'exception de Stiles, en tenue, qui attendait Jackson, assis sur un banc. Il se leva dès que Jackson entra.

─ Alors ? demanda-t-il avec impatience et inquiétude. Ça s'est bien passé ?

Jackson fut pris d'une bouffée d'affection pour Stiles. Il l'avait attendu pour savoir si tout s'était bien passé, il était là pour le soutenir moralement…

_Profites-en tant que ça dure._

─ Très bien, répondit-il, toujours un peu surpris lui-même. Il est très en colère après mes parents, et il a proposé de me loger… Il a dit qu'il était content que je vive chez toi. Il a dit aussi qu'il me soutenait, et qu'il allait s'arranger avec les profs pour que ton père puisse leur parler.

Le visage de Stiles s'illumina d'un gigantesque sourire.

─ C'est génial !

Il enlaça Jackson et lui tapota le dos, encourageant. Jackson en demeura stupéfié pendant un moment, puis il enlaça Stiles en retour, savourant un peu de chaleur humaine, un peu d'affection. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas reçu autant de contact physique depuis des années. Il avait l'impression que c'était son premier câlin depuis des siècles. C'était chaud, tendre et ça faisait un bien fou. Comme s'il pouvait entièrement se reposer sur Stiles. Comme s'il pouvait s'accrocher à quelqu'un de solide, quelqu'un qui l'aiderait et le soutiendrait toujours. Comme s'il était sincèrement apprécié.

Peut-être que c'était le cas. Peut-être que Stiles l'appréciait vraiment. Peut-être que le Coach tenait à lui, lui aussi. Peut-être que Jackson n'était pas entièrement seul.

─ Hé, les tourtereaux, ôtez vos pattes l'un de l'autre et venez sur le terrain ! rugit le Coach.

Stiles et Jackson sursautèrent.

─ Hé, Coach, ça va, on a deux minutes, protesta Stiles. Jackson vient juste d'arriver et moi, je vais juste réchauffer le banc, donc…

─ La ferme, Stilinski ! On doit t'entraîner pour le prochain match, tu joueras en première ligne ! aboya le Coach avant de sortir du vestiaire.

Stiles cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Jackson, l'air sous le choc.

─ Il m'a appelé par mon vrai nom ! s'ébahit-il.

─ C'était pas très difficile, répondit Jackson.

─ Oui, mais… Oh, mon Dieu. Jackson ! Jackson ! Je vais jouer en première ligne ! Oh, mon Dieu !

Stiles souriait, débordant de bonheur, avant d'entamer une danse de la joie au beau milieu du vestiaire.

─ Je vais jouer en première ligne ! Je vais jouer tout court ! Et en première ligne, en plus ! (Il s'arrêta brusquement.) Jackson, c'est toi qui lui as demandé ?

─ Non ! nia Jackson. Non, promis…

Il se sentit soudain coupable. Il aurait certainement dû le faire, pour récompenser Stiles, pour le remercier. Mais c'était déjà ce que faisait le Coach, comprit-il. Il remerciait Stiles, à sa façon. Et Stiles parut si soulagé en entendant que Jackson ne l'avait pas pistonné… Bien sûr. Il voulait gagner sa place par son propre mérite.

Pas comme les Whittemore.

─ Tu le mérites, répondit Jackson. Tu t'es vraiment amélioré ces derniers temps, et il l'a remarqué.

Stiles sourit en lui frottant le bras.

─ C'est grâce à toi que je me suis amélioré, après tout.

C'était le monde à l'envers, songea Jackson. C'était Stiles qui faisait tout pour lui, mais c'était Stiles qui le remerciait.

* * *

Jackson avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir tenir en place. Stiles et lui étaient à la maison, assis sur le canapé, attendant plus ou moins patiemment que le Shérif rentre de la réunion parents-profs. Pour une fois, c'était Stiles qui était extrêmement calme, et Jackson qui était monté sur ressorts.

Le Shérif allait revenir d'une seconde à l'autre, et Jackson voulait savoir. Si la période de grâce devait se terminer, autant qu'il le sache au plus vite. Autant arracher le pansement rapidement, d'un seul coup.

─ Hé, dit Stiles en coupant le son de la télévision. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

─ Tout va très bien, mentit Jackson d'une voix qui sonnait désagréablement aiguë même pour ses oreilles.

Stiles lui adressa un regard peu impressionné.

─ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Jackson secoua la tête et détourna le regard. Hors de question qu'il se confie, qu'il avoue.

─ C'est la réunion parents-profs qui te tracasse ? demanda Stiles. Parce que franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire. Ce n'est qu'une bête réunion.

─ Tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit Jackson d'un ton cassant.

Stiles se tourna vers lui, s'asseyant en tailleur de façon à lui faire face, puis attrapa ses mains. Celles de Stiles étaient chaudes, fermes et ne tremblaient pas, contrairement à celles de Jackson.

─ Je te garantis que tout va bien se passer, lui dit Stiles en serrant légèrement. Il n'y a pas de raison.

─ Il y a toutes les raisons du monde ! glapit Jackson. Ça va encore mal se passer, je le sais !

Il se tut aussitôt, s'en voulant d'avoir lâché le morceau. Mais Stiles fronça simplement les sourcils, perplexe.

─ Pourquoi, ça s'est déjà mal passé pour toi ?

Jackson grogna et secoua la tête.

─ Avec tes parents ? devina Stiles. Mais pourquoi ça s'est mal passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à te reprocher ?

Il semblait sincèrement surpris, comme si vraiment, il ne voyait pas. Et soudain, les mots sortirent de la bouche de Jackson, désordonnés, impossibles à arrêter.

─ Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à me reprocher. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'ils soient heureux et fiers mais ça n'était jamais assez, ça n'était jamais assez bien, ils n'étaient jamais satisfaits. Mon père, surtout. Il était toujours furieux parce que j'avais fait quelque chose de travers, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'assez bonnes notes ou d'assez bons résultats, ou alors un prof disait quelque chose et il estimait que je n'avais pas le bon comportement, que je n'essayais pas assez fort, que je ne faisais pas assez d'efforts. Et ma mère était déçue et elle pleurait tout le temps parce que je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Ils comptaient tout, toutes mes notes, tous mes buts, toutes mes compétitions, et ils disaient que je les avais habitués à mieux, que je me relâchais, que ça n'était pas assez…

Il se tut, honteux. Stiles, devant lui, était bouche bée. Il dévisagea Jackson un bout de temps, la mâchoire pendante.

─ Mais c'est qui, ces débiles ? lâcha-t-il finalement, sous le choc. C'est n'importe quoi, Jacks ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Comment ils ont pu te faire ça ?

─ Ils avaient raison, marmonna Jackson. Je ne suis pas assez…

─ Jackson, je te connais depuis la maternelle, coupa Stiles, et je ne t'ai jamais vu commettre le moindre faux pas à part le jour où tu as dit que Batman était nase, ce qui est une erreur impardonnable.

─ Tu ne comprends pas, s'agaça Jackson. Tu n'es pas objectif. Tu ne me connais pas vraiment…

─ Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît et que tu vis ici, je pense que je te connais un peu, si, tout de même. Et je peux te garantir que je suis plus objectif que tes abrutis de parents. Jacks, tu es tellement parfait sous tous rapports que c'est même pas naturel, on dirait que tu bois la potion magique tous les jours.

Jackson eut un petit rire étranglé. Stiles lui pressa les mains un peu plus fort.

─ Je suis sérieux, dit-il. Tes parents sont des imbéciles. Ça fait quoi, quinze ans qu'on se voit tous les jours ? (Jackson acquiesça.) Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, vraiment. Et puis quoi, tu as eu deux ou trois B au lieu d'un A, tu n'as pas marqué tous les buts lors d'un match ? Mais ça arrive à tout le monde !

─ Mais ça n'est pas censé m'arriver à moi, répondit piteusement Jackson.

─ Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tes parents t'ont mis dans la tête, mais tu es humain comme les autres. (Stiles soupira, frustré.) Leurs critères de perfection, c'est stupide et c'est irréalisable. Ce que je vois surtout, c'est des gens jamais satisfaits de ce qu'ils ont. Ils ont déjà le top du top et ils sont incapables d'être contents. Ils ne seront  _jamais_  contents. Le problème ne vient pas de toi, ils vient d'eux.

─ Mais s'ils avaient raison ? demanda Jackson, honteux. Si je n'essayais pas assez fort ?

─ Tu passes ta vie entière à essayer, rétorqua Stiles. Tu passes ta vie à essayer de leur plaire et de plaire aux gens plutôt que d'être heureux. Moi, je peux te dire que tu es un type génial. Tu l'as toujours été, et maintenant que je te connais vraiment et que je sais qui tu es sous ton masque, je peux te dire que tu es vraiment quelqu'un à connaître. Les grands perdants de l'histoire, c'est eux. Ils avaient un fils fantastique et ils ont été trop bêtes pour le voir.

Stiles lui sourit.

─ Je suppose que tu stresses à l'idée que mon père ne soit pas satisfait ?

Jackson hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

─ Eh bien, tu te trompes. Mon père t'adore.

Jackson hésita. Il mourait d'envie de poser une question, mais il était terrorisé.

─ Et toi ? finit-il par dire. Est-ce que… on est amis ?

Stiles éclata de rire.

─ Bien sûr que oui, crétin. Tu crois quoi ?

─ C'est-à-dire que… Maintenant que tu me connais vraiment, comme tu dis, et que tu vois qui je suis… ça ne doit pas être très… je veux dire, je ne suis pas vraiment…

Jackson ferma les yeux, humilié. Il n'aurait pas dû poser la question. Il n'aurait pas dû balbutier et révéler à quel point il était fragile, à quel point il était cassé.

─ Jackson, dit Stiles d'un ton mortellement sérieux, je préfère le vrai Jackson, celui que j'ai devant moi, au faux Jackson d'avant.

Jackson se sentit se détendre, juste un peu. Peut-être qu'il valait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'on pouvait l'aimer.

Peut-être que ses parents étaient ceux qui n'en valaient pas la peine, finalement.

─ Enfin, ajouta Stiles d'un ton plus léger, je pense que je t'apprécierais encore plus si tu arrêtais de me voler mes curly fries.

Jackson éclata de rire, malgré lui.

─ Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas m'initier ! protesta-t-il.

─ Vas-y, blâme la victime ! s'exclama Stiles, un grand sourire aux lèvres en jetant un coussin sur Jackson.

Mais sa main gauche ne lâcha pas celle de Jackson. C'était la première fois que cela se produisait sans qu'il soit vingt-deux heures et que Jackson se soit mis à pleurer.

* * *

Le Shérif rentra un peu plus tard, et n'eut absolument pas l'air étonné de trouver son fils et Jackson vautrés sur le canapé, à moitié affalés l'un sur l'autre et se tenant la main.

─ Alors ? demanda paresseusement Stiles.

Le Shérif leur sourit affectueusement.

─ Alors, bon boulot, les garçons. Je suis très fier de vous deux.

Jackson sentit son cœur accélérer et ses joues chauffer agréablement. Pourtant, son trimestre était loin d'être parfait… Mais le Shérif semblait véritablement content.

─ Vous avez eu de bonnes notes, vous vous êtes bien comportés et vos profs sont contents de vous.

─ Même Harris ? demanda Stiles.

─ Non, pas Harris, concéda le Shérif. Il pense que tu es le diable incarné.

Jackson soupira. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Harris l'adorait, mais Jackson savait que ce prof avait de gros problèmes et enfonçait ses élèves sans raison. Jackson avait eu le problème aussi avec Miss Blake, une prof d'anglais. Jackson savait bien que le problème venait d'elle, pas de lui; et cette bonne femme ne s'était jamais rendu compte que tout ce que cela coûtait à Jackson. Combien de cris, de reproches, de larmes silencieuses aussi…

Mais le Shérif semblait juste fatigué. Et Jackson réalisa soudain que lui savait qui était Harris. Que  _lui_  avait cru Stiles, et croyait Jackson également. Qu'il était de leur côté. Qu'il se souciait simplement qu'ils fassent de leur mieux.

Pas comme les Whittemore.

─ Harris est maléfique, dit Stiles d'un air dégoûté. C'est le pire, franchement, c'est le pire. Il dit que je suis le diable incarné mais c'est celui qui dit qui l'est !

─ C'est tellement facile d'accuser un autre de ses propres crimes, souligna Jackson en souriant.

Stiles toucha sa jambe avec son pied.

─ Tu es mon meilleur soutien dans ce monde, Jack-Jack, dit-il d'un ton dramatique.

Le Shérif combattait un sourire sans trop de succès.

─ Etrangement, Finstock est très content de toi, Stiles, dit-il.

─ C'est possible, ça ?

─ Apparemment, rit le Shérif. Il a dit que tu étais beaucoup plus appliqué et beaucoup plus sérieux, que tu avais fait de gros progrès et que tous les devoirs étaient faits.

─ La fin du monde arrive, répondit Stiles d'un air rêveur.

─ Et si on fêtait ça en allant manger dehors ? suggéra le Shérif. Je connais un petit resto pas cher…

─ Super ! s'exclama Stiles en se levant d'un bond. Je file me changer !

─ Merci, dit le Shérif à Jackson une fois que l'hyperactif eût quitté la pièce. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as aidé en économie et qui a veillé à ce que tous les devoirs soient faits.

Jackson baissa la tête.

─ C'est la moindre des choses, avec tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

─ Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, tu sais, fiston, dit le Shérif en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. C'est un vrai plaisir de t'avoir ici.

─ Merci, chuchota Jackson, la gorge nouée.

─ Et pour ce que ça vaut, bravo pour tes excellents résultats. Même si tu devrais relâcher un peu la pression, Jackson. Ne te surmène pas. Je n'aimerais pas que tu t'écroules de fatigue.

Jackson sourit. Ça faisait tellement de bien à entendre…

* * *

Les vacances de Noël furent les meilleures que Jackson ait jamais passées. D'habitude, les Whittemore couraient de dîners avec des relations de travail en soirées mondaines, alternant les visites à la famille où ils se pavanaient et les galas de charité – sans compter les soirées à organiser et le jardin à décorer pour qu'il gagne le prix du plus beau jardin décoré. Généralement, ils traînaient toujours Jackson avec eux – et ils se plaignaient ensuite que Jackson, épuisé, ne fasse pas toujours bonne figure ou que ses notes baissent à la rentrée, mais forcément, quand on ne lui laissait pas le temps de travailler…

Mais les vacances des Stilinski étaient tranquilles. La décoration du sapin fut une affaire de plaisanterie et de moment en famille, sans prise de tête et sans chercher à produire une décoration tout droit sortie d'un catalogue. Jackson s'était rarement autant amusé.

La seule relation de travail, le seul ami à venir manger chez les Stilinski fut Jordan Parrish, un jeune policier sympathique qui ne se souciait absolument pas que le dîner ne sorte pas du meilleur traiteur de la ville. Scott McCall et sa mère auraient dû venir également, mais Scott avait dû aller passer les vacances avec son père, apparemment, et sa mère en profitait pour passer du temps avec son nouveau petit-ami.

Le seul événement mondain fut la soirée du Nouvel An qu'ils passèrent au commissariat en compagnie de tous les autres policiers. Jackson avait tellement l'habitude d'entendre son père critiquer la police qu'il s'attendait à trouver une bande de crétins antipathiques, mais c'était tout le contraire qui l'attendait. Il y avait de la musique, des anecdotes toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres, et Stiles le présentait à tous les policiers – il devait certainement tous les connaître depuis son enfance. C'était amusant et sympathique, dix mille fois mieux qu'une seule des soirées des Whittemore.

Mais ce que Jackson préféra, ce fut la journée de Noël.

Une journée tranquille, et pourtant spéciale. Stiles qui chantait (faux) des chants de Noël. Du pain d'épice et du chocolat chaud. Un excellent repas de Noël. Une soirée entière à regarder des feuilletons de Noël traditionnels à la télévision. Des sourires lorsque Stiles et le Shérif avaient découvert leurs présents, signe que cela leur plaisait sincèrement, et que Jackson (qui avait stressé comme un fou pour trouver le cadeau parfait) avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Des cadeaux au pied du sapin, mais surtout, des cadeaux véritablement faits pour plaire à Jackson, et achetés avec tendresse. Mais le cadeau qui faisait le plus plaisir, c'était encore le double des clés de la maison Stilinski, à présent fièrement accroché à son porte-clés.

Le signe qu'il était véritablement accepté; le signe qu'il faisait partie d'une famille; le signe qu'il était quelqu'un et qu'il comptait, en fin de compte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les commentaires rendent les auteurs heureux !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Mentions de propos homophobes et biphobes !  
> /!\ Léger spoiler de la saison 5 de Brooklyn Nine Nine !

**CHAPITRE 6**

_I crash and burn asking you to look away_   
_I crash and burn wondering why it is that you stay_   
_I know it isn't pretty how I can't handle everything_ _  
_ _But you never give up on me_

 _When you love me so damn good, I know I will get better_  
_When you hold me so damn good, I know I will get better_  
_Give me wood, shelter, what through every bit of weather  
_ _How is it that you never give up on me?_

J'échoue et je m'effondre, en te demandant de détourner le regard  
J'échoue et je m'effondre, en me demandant pourquoi tu restes  
Je sais que ce n'est pas beau à voir, mon incapacité à tout gérer  
Mais tu ne me laisses jamais tomber

Lorsque tu m'aimes si fort, je sais que je vais aller mieux  
Lorsque tu me serres si fort contre toi, je sais que je vais aller mieux  
Offre-moi du bois, un toit, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il fasse beau  
Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses jamais tomber ?

 _**Never Give Up On Me** _ **, chanson du groupe Misterwives**

* * *

Stiles devait faire un énorme effort pour ne pas laisser un sourire éclore sur son visage.

Jackson était étendu sur son lit, tête-bêche par rapport à Stiles, son ordinateur sur les genoux, en train de pester parce que Stiles n'avait que des « films stupides et ringards » (les mots de Jackson, pas les siens, Stiles avait des goûts fantastiques) sur son compte Netflix. Et ça faisait quelque chose à Stiles, parce que d'un côté, c'était quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais pu se produire, qui aurait été impossible encore quelques mois plus tôt; et de l'autre côté… c'était maintenant si normal et si familier qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir bêtement heureux.

Jackson était là, complètement détendu en face de Stiles. Il avait remarqué, récemment, que Jackson semblait moins stressé à ses côtés; sa nuque était moins raide, ses épaules moins contractées, et à présent, il ne semblait plus hésiter avant d'entrer dans une pièce, de s'asseoir sur le lit de Stiles, ou d'emprunter ses affaires. Et Stiles en était ravi. Enfin, Jackson commençait à se sentir à l'aise avec lui.

Stiles le regardait parler, fasciné de voir Jackson s'animer enfin à propos de quelque chose, après tous ces mois où il avait été éteint, fermé et déprimé. Bien sûr, Jackson était un pro de la comédie et il avait joué le jeu au lycée, au point que personne ne soupçonnait quoi que ce soit, mais devant Stiles, il n'avait pas pu cacher ses états d'âme réels. Ça déprimait Stiles, de le voir si malheureux, tout ça à cause de ses connards de parents; mais au fond de lui, il y avait un petit quelque chose un brin égocentrique qui se réjouissait que Jackson se montre tel qu'il était devant lui. Qu'il ait confiance en  _lui_ , qu'il se repose sur  _lui_.

Bien sûr, Stiles ne savait rien du tout. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était produit pour que les Whittemore mettent leur fils à la porte. Jackson n'en parlait pas; à vrai dire, il ne parlait jamais de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il pleurait chaque soir, il avait des cauchemars et était perpétuellement angoissé, mais jamais il ne mentionnait ce que ses parents lui avaient fait, ou ce qu'il avait vécu… à part ce soir-là, lors de la réunion parents-profs.

Stiles comprenait mieux pourquoi Jackson avait toujours été aussi odieux, obsédé par son image et sa popularité. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi les Whittemore avaient-ils fait ça à Jackson ? Pourquoi ? Maintenant que Stiles avait un aperçu du Jackson qui se cachait sous le masque, le vrai Jackson, il comprenait encore moins. Le vrai Jackson était gentil et ouvert; le vrai Jackson était perfectionniste, trop stressé et bourré de complexes et d'angoisses à cause du traitement infligé par ses parents.

Le vrai Jackson n'avait pas une fois été méchant envers Stiles. Il n'avait jamais dit un seul mot sur la maison des Stilinski, sur les vêtements de Stiles, sur les goûts de Stiles. Rien. Sauf ce jour-là, où il déblatérait sur les goûts cinématographiques de Stiles, mais c'était fait sans la méchanceté et le venin qui avaient jadis caractérisé Jackson. En fait, c'était même amical. C'était une taquinerie, et Stiles aimait ça. Il aimait que ce soit une petite chamaillerie entre eux et que l'ambiance soit légère et détendue, et que Jackson s'ouvre à lui.

Le vrai Jackson était avide d'aider et de plaire. Il était drôle et s'amusait des blagues pourries de Stiles – à sa façon, avec un petit sourire en coin, et de temps en temps un léger rire. Il partageait les corvées avec bonne humeur, et aimait taquiner Stiles. Il ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois et semblait content de vivre chez les Stilinski. Il s'était même abstenu de critiquer Scott, par gentillesse, Stiles le savait. Il écoutait Stiles déblatérer pendant des heures sans protester, et il écoutait vraiment, car il répondait, posait des questions, et avait une véritable discussion avec Stiles. Le vrai Jackson parlait de films et de séries avec lui, avait accepté de tester tous les livres que Stiles lui avait recommandés, faisait des compliments, adorait essayer de résoudre les affaires du Shérif avec lui, plaisantait avec lui, partageait des anecdotes de sa journée avec lui, et vivait avec lui. Stiles adorait ça.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'il aurait pu aimer partager son existence avec Jackson, ni qu'il apprécierait sincèrement Jackson, et pourtant…

─ Dis donc, tu m'écoutes ou tu souris comme un abruti ? demanda Jackson en lui taquinant la jambe du pied.

─ Je souris comme un abruti, rétorqua Stiles. Mais tu me connais, tu as l'habitude maintenant.

Jackson secoua la tête, mais il souriait, l'air presque affectueux, et le cœur de Stiles loupa un battement. Bordel. Le plus inattendu dans toute cette situation, c'était encore que Jackson semblait sincèrement l'apprécier.

─ Tes sélections sont pourries, reprit Jackson en secouant la tête, l'air atterré.

A présent, Stiles le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une mine que Jackson affectait, que c'était pratiquement une plaisanterie.

─ Tu as adoré mes suggestions de séries, je te rappelle. Sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais regardé  _Orange Is The New Black_  ou  _Stranger Things_.

─ C'est vrai, admit Jackson, mais…

─ Et tu n'aurais jamais découvert  _A tous les garçons que j'ai aimés_.

─ Je n'ai pas aimé ce film, mentit Jackson.

─ Tu mens.

─ Non.

─ Si.

─ Non.

─ Si. Tu l'as adoré mais tu es trop fier pour l'admettre. C'est pas grave, je te connais par cœur, Jack-Jack.

─ Ne m'appelle pas Jack-Jack.

─ OK, Jackie. Il n'empêche, mes goûts sont irréprochables.

Jackson renifla, faussement méprisant.

─ Tu n'as qu'à rajouter des films et des séries sur mon compte, suggéra Stiles, indifférent. Je suis toujours ouvert aux nouvelles expériences.

─ Tu n'as pas le choix, je vais le faire de toute façon, répondit Jackson. Et tant pis si ça te dérange.

─ On dort dans le même lit, je vois mal comment ça pourrait me déranger, rétorqua Stiles.

S'il était honnête, il adorait l'idée que Jackson apporte des changements à sa vie et s'y immisce petit à petit.

La journée avait été longue. Stiles étouffa un bâillement et s'étira, donnant un coup involontaire à l'ours en peluche qui trônait sur la table de chevet et le faisant tomber.

─ Désolé, s'excusa Stiles en le ramassant.

─ Il ne tombera pas plus bas, répondit Jackson. Et puis, il a l'habitude de ta maladresse, maintenant !

─ Je n'ai jamais fait tomber… commença Stiles. Euh, quel que soit son nom. Bref, je ne l'ai jamais laissé tomber. Quel est son nom ?

Jackson fronça les sourcils en regardant l'ours en peluche que Stiles tenait entre ses mains et faisait danser sur ses genoux. Ce nounours amusait Stiles sans fin. Imaginer Jackson, la star du lycée, le gros dur, Mr. Sunshine, avec un nounours avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Pourtant, chaque fois que le regard de Stiles tombait sur l'ours en peluche, il était simplement triste. Parce que Jackson en avait eu besoin lorsqu'il vivait chez ses monstres de parents, et il n'aurait pas dû. Il aurait dû vivre dans une belle famille qui l'aurait apprécié pour qui il était, tout comme Stiles l'appréciait de plus en plus alors qu'il le découvrait.

─ Il n'a pas de nom, répondit Jackson en refermant son ordinateur.

Sa voix avait un ton étrange, que Stiles n'aurait su identifier. Jackson avait beau s'ouvrir, depuis le début, il ne lui avait qu' _une seule confidence_ – sortie un peu malgré lui. Il demeurait un mystère entouré d'une énigme enrobée d'une armure impénétrable, malgré les efforts de Stiles.

Cela exigeait toute sa volonté pour ne pas harceler Jackson de questions, et ne pas farfouiller dans sa vie non plus. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas; sinon, Jackson perdrait le peu de confiance qu'il avait placée en lui.

Il aurait juste aimé que Jackson soit assez à l'aise avec lui pour lui confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, pour se soulager un peu, pour atteindre l'aide dont il avait besoin.

─ Pas de nom ? s'indigna Stiles. Comment tu as pu ne pas nommer ta peluche, Jacks ? Enfin ! Mon doudou d'enfance avait un nom ! Il s'appelait Mister Super Foxy Premier, Roi des Rusés Renards !

Jackson éclata de rire.

─ C'est quoi ce nom ?

─ J'avais trois ans et une imagination débordante ! se défendit Stiles.

─ C'est presque aussi tordu que ton vrai prénom.

─ J'accepterai tes critiques le jour où tu seras capable de prononcer mon prénom, inculte. Arrête donc de tourner autour du pot, maintenant, et affronte ton juge et ta sentence. Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nom à cette adorable créature, dis-moi un peu ? Ne mérite-t-il pas ton amour et ton affection ? Ne mérite-t-il pas un nom ?

D'habitude, les tirades dramatiques de Stiles avaient le mérite (inattendu) de faire sourire Jackson, mais cette fois-ci, il semblait juste triste en regardant la peluche.

─ Je ne l'avais pas, quand j'étais petit, répondit Jackson après une hésitation. Je ne l'ai eu que quand j'étais plus grand.

─ Oh ! C'est Lydia qui te l'a offert ? demanda Stiles, curieux.

Jackson secoua la tête, puis la baissa, jouant avec l'ourlet de la chemise qu'il avait piquée à Stiles. (Stiles mentirait s'il disait que voir Jackson porter ses vêtements ne lui faisait pas un petit quelque chose. Mais au-delà de ça, ça donnait une impression de domesticité dont Stiles était devenu accro, à son corps défendant.) Jackson s'était raidi de nouveau, et il hésitait manifestement à parler.

─ Non, ce sont mes parents, admit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

─ Je veux dire… mes parents biologiques, reprit Jackson, les yeux obstinément baissés.

─ Biologiques ? répéta Stiles, dont le cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti.

Réveille-toi, crétin de cerveau.

─ J'ai été adopté, révéla Jackson d'une petite voix.

Oh.

Stiles prit le temps d'assimiler l'information. Mais soudain, tout semblait beaucoup plus logique. L'obsession de Jackson à être parfait, son désir ardent de plaire et de satisfaire ses parents, même s'ils étaient des monstres, de rendre le Shérif fier de lui, également… Ses difficultés à montrer qui il était vraiment, et sa conviction que personne ne l'aimerait s'il laissait tomber le masque, que personne ne pouvait  _véritablement_  l'aimer… Et les Whittemore, ces crétins de Whittemore, qui avaient certainement dû infuser toutes ces peurs en Jackson, en jouant sur le fait qu'il était un enfant adopté…

─ Je ne savais pas, dit-il doucement.

─ Personne ne le sait, répondit Jackson en haussant les épaules. Mes parents n'ont jamais voulu le révéler. Tu comprends, devoir avouer au monde qu'ils étaient incapables de concevoir, devoir admettre un petit accroc à leur image… et puis, devoir avouer, aussi, que leur enfant parfait n'est même pas le leur, qu'il n'est pas vraiment comme eux, que ce n'est pas le portrait de famille idéal… Que diraient les gens ? ricana-t-il avec amertume.

Oh, bon sang.

─ Mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, dit Stiles, atterré. Une adoption, ce n'est pas… c'est…

─ Pas pour eux, soupira Jackson. Ils voulaient un enfant pour compléter l'image parfaite qu'ils voulaient avoir… alors, ils en ont acheté un.

─ Tu n'es pas un  _objet_ , Jackson, protesta Stiles en se redressant d'un bond.

─ Je sais, rétorqua l'autre garçon d'un air qui se voulait blasé. Mais pour eux, si. Ils voulaient être satisfaits ou remboursés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Avoir le petit garçon parfait, ou le rendre. Et ils ont toujours été très… exigeants. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont mis des années avant d'adopter pour de bon. Tu comprends, ils ne voulaient pas adopter n'importe quel enfant. Ils en voulaient un dont ils puissent vérifier d'où il venait, qu'il venait d'une famille correcte et bien sous tous rapports.

Stiles dévisageait Jackson, bouche bée, choqué. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse, et pourtant, il ne savait pas quoi penser, à part :  _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?_

C'était décidé, il allait crever les pneus des Whittemore. Et peut-être décorer leur maison de papier hygiénique. Peut-être aussi leur envoyer des bombes puantes au courrier du matin.

─ Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement en se penchant vers Jackson. Vraiment. Ils n'auraient pas dû te faire ça. Tu es mille fois trop bien pour eux.

Jackson eut un petit rire tremblant. Stiles voyait bien qu'il essayait de conserver les apparences, de faire illusion.

─ Je suppose que j'ai de la chance, dit-il. J'ai été adopté, alors que j'aurais pu ne pas l'être. Mais c'était une aubaine pour eux : un bébé tout juste né, issu d'une famille riche et respectable…

Les interrogations de Stiles devaient se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure, car Jackson précisa :

─ Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors que ma mère allait accoucher. Cet ours en peluche, c'est celui qu'ils comptaient m'offrir à ma naissance.

Stiles fut prit d'une envie folle de serrer Jackson dans ses bras, de le protéger, de ne plus le lâcher, plus jamais.

─ Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il à la place.

Jackson redressa la tête, et son regard croisa le sien. Il parut hésiter. Finalement, il acquiesça.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Stiles resta éveillé un long moment dans leur lit, contemplant le beau profil de Jackson dans la semi-obscurité et surveillant la respiration de l'autre, profonde et calme.

Au début, il avait pensé que le béguin gigantesque qu'il se traînait pour Jackson serait un problème, notamment la nuit, alors qu'ils partageraient un lit. Cela lui était tombé dessus comme un piano sur la tête dans un épisode des  _Looney Tunes_ , le premier jour où Jackson avait vécu chez lui, lorsqu'il lui avait rendu ses affaires et que Jackson lui avait souri, un vrai sourire, un sourire sincère.  _Boum. Bonjour, tu as un crush de la taille de la Russie pour Jackson, ça va être gênant._

Mais en fait, simplement dormir aux côtés de Jackson, c'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin. Cela le rendait heureux, de simplement voir Jackson se détendre parce qu'il était en confiance, de le voir oublier les problèmes et être paisible, et de pouvoir dormir à côté de lui, être un peu proche de lui.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aider Jackson. Il voulait juste que Jackson soit heureux. Qu'il puisse surmonter les horreurs que les Whittemore lui avaient fait subir, qu'il puisse aller de l'avant. Stiles voulait le voir souriant comme ce jour-là. Il voulait que Jackson s'ouvre un peu, qu'il puisse se confier à lui. Il voulait que Jackson ait confiance en lui, il voulait être proche de lui et le connaître vraiment. Il voulait l'aider, lui prouver qu'il comptait pour lui, qu'il avait de la valeur et que tout ce que ses parents lui avaient dit était de la merde en barre, ni plus ni moins.

Pourquoi les Whittemore l'avaient-ils autant détruit ?

Si seulement Jackson lui en révélait plus… Que s'était-il passé le jour où il avait été mis à la porte ? Qu'est-ce qui le hantait ? De quoi avait-il peur ? Comment Stiles pouvait-il l'aider ? Parfois, Stiles avait envie d'en pleurer ou d'en crier, en voyant son impuissance à soulager Jackson.

Mais il commençait à s'ouvrir, à présent. Il commençait à avoir confiance, et à se révéler un peu. Stiles espérait que c'était la preuve qu'il se fiait à lui et sentait qu'il pouvait se reposer sur lui. Il priait de tout son cœur pour que ce soit une avancée supplémentaire sur le chemin de la guérison.

Jackson commença à s'agiter, gémissant doucement, la sueur perlant à ses tempes. Le cauchemar revenait, encore. Stiles connaissait les cauchemars, il avait lutté contre les siens pendant des années, et luttait encore contre eux.

Doucement, il s'assit sur un coude, et frotta le bras de Jackson en murmurant des paroles rassurantes, réconfortantes.

Que pouvait-il faire pour que Jackson aille mieux ?

* * *

Brian et Greenberg étaient plongés dans une conversation visiblement passionnée lorsque Jackson s'assit à leur table dans la bibliothèque pour rédiger un essai pour son cours de littérature.

─ De quoi vous parliez ? demanda-t-il distraitement en posant ses livres devant eux.

─ De Brett Talbot, répondit Brian. Tu sais, le joueur de Devenford ?

─ Mmh, acquiesça Jackson.

Il se souvenait de Brett. Un petit con. Sexy, mais un petit con quand même.

─ Tu savais qu'il sortait avec un gars ?

─ Euh, non, répondit distraitement Jackson. C'est important ?

─ Eh bien, maintenant, il ne sort plus avec ce type. Il sort avec  _une fille_.

─ Laquelle ? demanda Jackson.

─ Une brune du nom de Gwen, qui est au lycée ici, répondit Greenberg.

─ Il aurait pu plus mal choisir, répondit Jackson en ouvrant ses livres. Elle est canon.

─ C'est pas ça le problème, répondit Brian. C'est juste que c'est trop bizarre. D'abord un gars puis une fille ? Faut savoir, un peu.

Jackson sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

─ Il est bi, c'est tout, répondit-il.

Il espérait que cela clorait le sujet pour Brian et Greenberg. Brian avait toujours apprécié et supporté Danny, il ne pouvait pas être méchant à ce point. Et Greenberg… bon, Greenberg était le pire des débiles, aussi bête que méchant, mais  _même lui_  devrait bien voir que ce n'était pas un sujet qui valait la peine qu'on s'y attarde, non ? Ils n'étaient pas homophobes. Ils avaient défendu Danny avec ferveur lorsqu'un type d'une autre équipe de lacrosse l'avait insulté parce qu'il était gay. C'était absurde de penser qu'il en allait autrement…

─ Ouais, je sais pas, grimaça Greenberg. Je veux dire, ce genre de personnes, ça me perturbe, ils accumulent les gars et les meufs et tu sais jamais où ils en sont. Enfin, moi, ça me met mal à l'aise.

─ C'est pas faux, admit Brian. C'est pas si difficile, pourtant, de savoir si tu préfères les mecs ou les filles. A quoi ça sert d'hésiter ?

Les entrailles de Jackson étaient glacées et il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient comprimés. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils racontaient ça ? Est-ce qu'ils racontaient bien ce qu'il pensait qu'ils disaient ? Il devait mal comprendre, c'était certain, il devait se tromper…

─ Enfin, dit-il d'un ton qu'il tenta de rendre aussi arrogant qu'à l'habitude, ne soyez pas stupides, les gars. Il trouve les filles jolies et les mecs canons, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

─ Mais les deux en même temps, c'est pas compatible, dit Brian, l'air de ne pas comprendre. C'est tellement différent. Il doit bien y avoir un genre qui prédomine, je suppose. C'est normal d'hésiter entre les deux, je pense, mais il faudrait juste qu'il fasse son choix. Au moins, on saurait à quoi s'en tenir !

Jackson avait envie de hurler, ou de s'enfuir. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi obtus ? Pour eux, c'était normal, et pourtant, et ils ne se rendaient même pas compte de ce qu'ils lui faisaient...

─ C'est comme cette fille, là, Caitlin, lâcha Greenberg. Super canon et tout, mais tu vois, je pourrais pas sortir avec elle. Elle se fait des mecs, elle se fait des meufs, je pourrais jamais savoir dans quelle période elle est ! Imagine, elle est avec moi et elle pense à une nana… je suis pas sûr que je serais assez pour elle.

─ Si elle est amoureuse de toi, elle n'ira pas voir ailleurs, protesta Jackson, les mains tellement serrées que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes.

 _Même si je vois mal comment elle pourrait tomber amoureuse d'un abruti comme toi,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement. Il voulut prononcer les mots, répondre avec son mordant habituel, et rabaisser Greenberg un bon coup. Mais il n'en était pas capable, découvrit-il. Il était terrorisé.

─ Mais même, on ne sait pas dans quels genres de délires malsains elle est embarquée, acheva Greenberg . Je suis sûre que c'est une sacrée chaudasse, mais je suis pas sûr de vouloir être embarqué là-dedans.

─ Pareil pour moi, admit Brian, sourcils froncés. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que c'est une chaudasse, mais ça me mettrait mal à l'aise…

─ Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est sortie avec des filles avant qu'elle ne peut pas sortir avec un gars, plaida Jackson.

─ Je ne sais pas, dit Brian. C'est pas pareil.

─ Je me demande comment Gwen peut supporter ça, soupira Greenberg. La pauvre. Un jour, ce Brett lui jouera sûrement un sale tour…

 _Peut-être qu'elle vaut dix mille fois mieux que vous_ , songea Jackson, à moitié furieux, à moitié terrorisé.  _Peut-être qu'elle, elle a compris que ça n'avait aucune importance._

─ On devrait peut-être dissuader ce Brett de jouer avec elle, poursuivit Greenberg, pensif.

─ Je n'irais pas jusque-là, dit Brian, mais quand même, je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre, tout ça.

C'en était trop. Jackson se leva brusquement, attrapant ses affaires en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler, de ne rien montrer, ou ils auraient gagné et il serait à terre, incapable de se relever.

─ Ben tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Brian, déçu.

─ Ouais, je… je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un truc à faire, prétendit Jackson.

─ Mais on a cours tout à l'heure ! s'étonna Brian.

─ Visite chez le médecin, marmonna Jackson en s'en allant à toute vitesse.

Il s'en alla rapidement, aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait, tremblant de tous ses membres et pris d'une furieuse envie de vomir. C'était pour ça qu'il ne devait rien dire, et rien montrer. Si les autres devinaient… si Greenberg et Brian découvraient… qui savait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire ? Est-ce qu'ils le tabasseraient ? Est-ce qu'ils l'humilieraient ? Quelles cruautés lui réserveraient-ils ?

Était-ce là la vie qui l'attendait ? Est-ce que personne ne l'aimerait, jamais, parce qu'il était bi ? Est-ce que chaque garçon ne le trouverait pas assez gay, et chaque fille pas assez hétéro ? Est-ce que chaque personne qu'il pourrait aimer serait dégoûtée par ce qu'il était vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux, parce que tout le monde aurait peur qu'il aille voir ailleurs, qu'il leur joue un sale tour, qu'il soit impliqué dans des magouilles sexuelles sordides ?

Est-ce que pour être aimé, il aurait à mentir sur ce qu'il était ? Sans doute, réalisa-t-il. S'il avait menti, ses parents auraient certainement continué de l'aimer. Ils ne l'auraient jamais mis à la porte. Pour être aimé, donc, il devait être un mensonge, il devait être l'image parfaite qu'on attendait de lui.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça, aussi, que ses parents avaient voulu l'envoyer se faire soigner. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'il ne serait jamais accepté.

Mais c'était stupide… Ce n'était pas par amour, par peur ou par compassion qu'ils avaient voulu l'envoyer en psychothérapie de torture ou qu'ils l'avaient mis dehors. C'était parce qu'ils étaient des imbéciles intolérants. C'était aussi parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas vraiment; parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient que sous conditions, parce que leur amour venait sous contrat, et que Jackson avait brisé ce contrat en cessant d'être le garçon modèle qu'ils voulaient.

Ça ne changeait tout de même rien à la situation, malgré tout… Se cacher… Etait-ce son avenir ?

Il ne s'aperçut qu'il était sur le parking, à côté de la Jeep de Stiles, que lorsqu'il s'appuya sur la voiture, haletant. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

─ Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

─ Wow, wow, wow, Jackson, ce n'est que moi ! s'exclama Stiles en levant les mains devant lui. Mec, ça va ? Je t'ai vu sortir pratiquement en courant de la bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Jackson avait envie de se confier, il en avait désespérément envie. Il voulait ouvrir la bouche et tout dire à Stiles, tout laisser aller et révéler qui il était vraiment. Il voulait que la seule personne en qui il avait confiance sache tout, parce que c'était Stiles et que Stiles ne le laissait jamais tomber, jamais. Et Stiles, lui, saurait quoi faire et quoi dire pour que la situation s'améliore, il saurait trouver les mots pour apaiser Jackson, comme il le faisait toujours. Il voulait juste que Stiles le regarde, sourie et dise : « OK, cool » et qu'il demeure le même bon vieux Stiles. Parce que Stiles, lui, ne se changerait pas en monstre et en menace du jour au lendemain, comme ses parents, comme Brian et Greenberg, pas vrai ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il était pétrifié.

La main de Stiles se glissa doucement dans la sienne, et Jackson réalisa qu'il pleurait presque.

Il devait être tombé drôlement bas, pour se mettre à pleurer sur le parking du lycée, où tout le monde pouvait le voir.

─ Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? demanda doucement Stiles.

Jackson acquiesça malgré lui. Comment faisait Stiles, pour toujours savoir ce dont il avait besoin ?

─ Ok, je te ramène, alors, décida Stiles en ouvrant la portière.

─ Tu as cours, protesta Jackson.

─ Bof, c'est que des cours.

─ C'est important.

─ Il paraît.

Jackson retint un petit sourire.

─ Tu ne devrais pas sécher pour moi.

─ Je devrais totalement sécher pour toi, rétorqua Stiles. Maintenant, pose tes fesses dans ma voiture, Mister America, ou sinon, je te promets que tu peux faire une croix sur mes merveilleux cookies aux trois chocolats.

─ Tu n'oserais pas.

─ J'oserais totalement, et tu le sais.

Jackson retint un sourire et s'installa sur la banquette passager. Pendant quelques secondes, Stiles avait réussi à lui faire oublier ses problèmes.

* * *

Dieu seul savait comment et pourquoi, mais cet après-midi là, Jackson finit allongé sur le lit, la tête installée sur le ventre de Stiles, en train de lire le premier tome des aventures de  _Percy_   _Jackson_. Stiles avait raison, c'était sacrément addictif. Quant à savoir comment Stiles avait réussi, un, à calmer sa panique, et deux, à l'embarquer dans cette position (et, trois, à lui faire lire  _Percy Jackson_ ), Jackson ne s'en rappelait même pas.

Cela avait peut-être à voir avec la main de Stiles qui caressait distraitement ses cheveux pendant qu'il lisait le dernier volume en date des  _Travaux d'Apollon_  – que Jackson lui avait offert à Noël, d'ailleurs, et que Stiles relisait pour la troisième fois déjà.

Jackson savait que le livre n'était rien de plus qu'un moyen de le distraire, et que la main dans ses cheveux était un moyen de le détendre, mais ça fonctionnait. Il aurait voulu ne jamais bouger.

Jackson redressa la tête, contemplant Stiles, plongé dans sa lecture, les sourcils froncés et la bouche ouverte. Jackson se doutait que la main qui lui tripatouillait les cheveux était certainement plus liée à l'hyperactivité de Stiles et à son incapacité d'arrêter de bouger deux minutes, qu'à l'affection qu'il pouvait avoir pour Jackson, mais ça faisait du bien quand même.

En fait, Jackson se sentait même beaucoup mieux. Il était à la maison, avec Stiles, là où rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Pourquoi est-ce que Stiles ne le laissait jamais tomber ? Qu'est-ce que Jackson avait fait pour mériter autant de présence et d'attention ? Pourquoi était-il toujours là pour lui ? Comment faisait-il ? Jackson l'ignorait. Mais ça lui faisait un bien fou.

* * *

Jackson et Stiles regardaient souvent  _Brooklyn Nine Nine._ Jackson avait développé un léger faible pour la série, pour être honnête. C'était amusant, léger et addictif (comme tout ce que Stiles lui faisait découvrir, en fait).

Et puis un soir, il y eut un épisode un peu spécial. Ce soir-là, l'une des filles du show révéla qu'elle était bisexuelle.

Jackson sentit ses entrailles se contracter et le stress envahir sa poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Mais la seule réaction de Stiles fut d'ouvrir de grands yeux, de sourire comme un dément, et de dire en se tournant vers Jackson :

─ Oh, mon Dieu ! Tu imagines le potentiel de fanfiction, Jacks ? Est-ce que tu imagines le potentiel de fanfiction ? C'est  _génial_  !

Et le lendemain, Stiles entamait des recherches avides sur Internet, à la recherche de son nouveau pairing favori, et Jackson se demanda si c'était vraiment aussi facile que ça. Si pour Stiles, la vie était réellement aussi simple.

Peut-être que ses parents et Greenberg et Brian était une exception.

La semaine suivante, dans la série, la jeune femme décida de sortir du placard et d'annoncer la vérité à ses parents. Cette fois-ci, Jackson se crispa, attendant le pire – et il n'avait pas tort. Il avait envie de pleurer et de se rouler en boule, et pourtant, il continuait de regarder en voyant l'acceptation tranquille des autres membres de la bande, leur soutien, et la façon dont la série montrait que non, la réaction des parents n'était ni normale ni celle qu'il fallait avoir, et Jackson se dit que, peut-être, tout n'était pas perdu. Qu'il y avait peut-être des imbéciles intolérants mais qu'ils n'avaient pas raison pour autant.

A la fin de l'épisode, Stiles secoua la tête.

─ Je comprends pas comment ils ont pu réagir comme ça, non mais franchement, tu te rends compte, Jackson ? Rejeter son propre enfant ? Faire passer sa morale bien-pensante et ses désirs perso avant le bonheur de ses enfants ? Je veux dire, jusqu'à quel point il faut être abruti ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué, enfin, je…

En écoutant Stiles vitupérer sur la réaction des parents (tout en dérivant sur une ou deux autres séries télé, parce que c'était Stiles et un Stiles qui ne change pas de sujet, c'est un Stiles qui va mal), Jackson songea qu'il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir, et que les gens bien, finalement, ça existait peut-être.

* * *

─ Je te jure, quand je serai à la fac, mon père cessera de s'alimenter, marmonna Stiles en sortant de la voiture.

─ Mais non.

─ Mais si. D'ailleurs, il a déjà commencé. Il n'a pas mangé la nourriture de la maison depuis plusieurs jours, tu te rends compte ?

─ En fait, je pense qu'il avait le projet de manger de la malbouffe bien grasse en espérant que tu ne t'aperçoives de rien, répliqua Jackson, amusé.

─ Non mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Stiles en extirpant du coffre plusieurs boîtes de nourriture prêtes à réchauffer au micro-ondes qu'il avait préparées à l'attention exclusive de son père. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! Il mangera sain même si je dois lui faire manger sa nourriture à la petite cuillère !

Il avait cuisiné tout l'après-midi et lorsqu'il avait parlé de se rendre au commissariat, Jackson avait décidé de l'accompagner. Les patrouilles étaient plus nombreuses en ce moment et le Shérif avait à gérer de nombreux dossiers en même temps. En conséquence, Jackson et Stiles ne l'avaient pas vu depuis pratiquement deux semaines, et il manquait à Jackson.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le commissariat, les mains chargées de boîtes Tupperware. Les policiers paraissaient épuisés et plusieurs téléphones sonnaient tous en même temps.

─ Ouh là, ça m'a tout l'air d'être une galère, observa Stiles.

─ Merci, Captain Obvious.

─ Je t'emmerde. On devrait demander à mon père de nous filer un ou deux dossiers, tu ne crois pas ? Franchement, ça le déchargerait un peu.

Jackson ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il aimait bien travailler (en secret) avec Stiles sur les dossiers qu'il chipait à son père.

Ils se dirigèrent tout droit vers le bureau du Shérif, d'où ils pouvaient entendre clairement le Shérif s'énerver.

─ … et vous avez tort ! Cessez de jouer à celui qui sait mieux que tout le monde, car vous ne faites que vous rendre ridicule.

─ Wow, il doit vraiment détester cette personne, siffla Stiles. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu s'énerver comme ça, ça doit être spécial.

─ Encore merci, Captain Obvious. Ouvre la porte, dit-il en percevant l'hésitation de Stiles. Une pause lui fera le plus grand bien.

─ Ouais, t'as pas tort, pour une fois, le taquina Stiles, et il frappa.

─ Entrez ! s'exclama le Shérif.

Stiles ouvrit la porte en grand, et ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec David Whittemore.

Jackson sentit son cœur s'arrêter et vit, comme au ralenti, son père se tourner vers lui, constater sa présence, et hausser les sourcils.

Il n'avait pas changé. Il avait l'air en forme, n'avait pas de cernes, n'avait pas pris un seul cheveu blanc ni une ride. Rien, sur son visage, n'indiquait qu'il était accablé par la culpabilité d'avoir jeté son fils unique à la rue plus de quatre mois plus tôt. Rien n'indiquait non plus que Jackson lui manquait, ou qu'il était triste, ou qu'il regrettait quoi que ce soit.

Parce qu'il ne regrettait rien, réalisa Jackson. Quand David Whittemore avait un problème, il s'en débarrassait. Quand quelque chose ne plaisait pas à David Whittemore, il faisait en sorte de détruire ce qui lui déplaisait. Et quand il ne trouvait plus l'utilité à un objet – ou quand il découvrait que cet objet n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances – il le jetait, et ne regardait pas en arrière. C'était ce qu'il avait fait avec Jackson.

Lorsque son père ouvrit la bouche, Jackson s'aperçut qu'il avait attendu ce moment. Il avait attendu que ses parents le recherchent et le retrouvent. Il s'attendait, maintenant, à ce que son père dise  _Je suis désolé, Jackson. J'ai mal agi. J'ai mal compris. J'ai compris une erreur. Mais nous t'aimons, Jackson. Reviens à la maison._ Mais au même moment, au moment où David ouvrit la bouche, il sut que ce n'était pas ce qui allait en sortir.

─ Que fais-tu chez le Shérif, Jackson ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid et méprisant. Te serais-tu encore attiré des ennuis ? Cela ne m'étonne même pas,  _te connaissant_.

Jackson jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles, qui le regardait, catastrophé, une main posée sur son bras – pour le retenir, le protéger, ou lui manifester son soutien ? Puis il regarda le Shérif, qui était devenu livide et regardait Jackson, l'air navré.

─ Jackson n'a aucun ennui, asséna le Shérif d'une voix brusque. Il est sous ma protection.

─ Allons bon, voyez-vous ça, ricana David Whittemore. Dis-moi donc, Jackson…

─ Oh, vous, vous la fermez, sale connard ! s'exclama Stiles en même temps que le Shérif lâchait d'une voix glaciale :

─ N'osez même pas même adresser la parole à Jackson.

─ C'est mon droit le plus absolu, répondit Mr. Whittemore en croisant les bras.

─ Vous avez perdu ce droit le jour où vous avez cessé d'être un père pour lui, rétorqua le Shérif. Jackson est un deuxième fils pour moi, et je vous garantis que si vous vous approchez encore de lui…

─ Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire, Stilinski, rétorqua Mr. Whittemore. (Il secoua la tête et soupira en regardant Jackson, et Jackson voyait la déception et le mépris dans ses yeux.) Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais tomber plus bas, mais apparemment, c'était possible, siffla-t-il.

Le cœur de Jackson sembla s'arrêter de battre.

─ Papa…

─ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, aboya Mr. Whittemore. Tu en as perdu le droit le jour où tu as tout gâché !

─ Je… je n'ai rien gâché, protesta Jackson à mi-voix.

Parce que c'était vrai, non ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute, pas vrai ?

─ Quand je pense que j'ai gaspillé mon temps et mon argent avec toi, grimaça Mr. Whittemore. Si j'avais su…

C'en fut trop pour Jackson. Il recula, incrédule et mortifié, et sortit du bureau du Shérif, puis du commissariat, se dirigeant vers la Jeep. Mais il n'avait pas les clés, il ne pouvait pas partir. Et son père venait de l'humilier devant tout le monde. Et son père venait de confirmer qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ne l'aimait plus, ne l'avait peut-être – sûrement – jamais aimé.

Il se mordit le poing pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et se laissa tomber au sol, haletant, la poitrine compressée et incapable de retrouver l'air. Il était en sueur, il avait envie de vomir, et une douleur intense lui vrillait la tête et le torse. Un peu d'air, juste un peu d'air… C'était de la faute de son père, c'était tout de sa faute… ou peut-être que c'était celle de Jackson, peut-être qu'il n'avait rien fait comme il fallait, peut-être qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimé ? Le monde tournait autour de lui, et son père le détestait. Sans doute sa mère aussi. Ils le détestaient et étaient bien heureux sans lui, parce que Jackson n'était qu'un poids pour eux, un handicap. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils refusaient de l'aimer comme il était ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été différent, une meilleure personne, l'enfant qu'ils voulaient vraiment ? Pourquoi était-il tombé sur cette famille-là ? Et maintenant, tout était détruit, encore, et ils l'avaient cassé, pour toujours, et, et, et…

─ Jackson ? Jackson ! s'exclamait une voix lointaine qu'il connaissait. Jackson, calme-toi, c'est moi, c'est Stiles… Chut… respire, Jacks, respire… Tout va bien, tu es avec moi, il n'est plus là… Shh, shh…

Il sentait des mains agréablement fraîches caresser ses tempes et une voix réconfortante lui parler.

─ Suis ma respiration, Jackson… Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…

Le monde tournait autour de lui, mais il suivit les consignes, ou du moins fit de son mieux pour les suivre, espérant qu'il pourrait revenir à un monde meilleur et plus beau. Mais Stiles ne devrait pas le toucher, réalisa-t-il, il était sale et stupide et mauvais, et Stiles était trop bien pour ça…

─ Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Jackson, franchement, lui répondit la voix en posant son front contre le sien, et c'était frais et agréable. Allez. Inspire. Expire. Inspire… Expire…

A mesure que Jackson s'efforçait de respirer, les mots se bousculaient en lui, plus pressants et plus lourds, et soudain il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de raconter à Stiles, tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, tout ce que ses parents avaient dit et tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, puis il se trouva à raconter la suite, comment il avait vécu dans sa voiture et avait été soulagé d'être enfin trouvé, et ce que Brian et Greenberg avaient dit, et à quel point il était terrifié. Et pendant ce temps-là, Stiles continuait de respirer calmement et l'empêchait de tomber, lui frottant les épaules avec douceur, jusqu'à ce que Jackson ait fini et que sa respiration redevienne régulière et que le monde cesse d'être noir et de tourner.

Il cessa de parler, un peu honteux de s'être dévoilé ainsi, d'avoir montré aussi ouvertement sa détresse et sa faiblesse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles, qui continuait, imperturbable, de le serrer contre lui et de lui frotter le dos. Qu'est-ce que Stiles allait dire ? Et si, finalement, Jackson s'était trompé – s'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur des attentes de Stiles ? ou si Stiles était secrètement comme Brian ou Greenberg ?

Mais c'était impossible, raisonna Jackson en tentant de se rassurer. C'était Stiles, c'était quelqu'un de bien.

─ Jackson, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, chuchota finalement Stiles.

─ C'est nouveau, ça, répondit Jackson pour donner le change.

Il priait pour que Stiles réagisse bien, pour qu'il ne décide pas qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Stiles émit un petit rire amusé, et Jackson se détendit un tout petit peu.

Stiles s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

─ Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas, reprit l'hyperactif, l'air épuisé et malheureux. Pour qu'ils te mettent à la porte comme ça, j'aurais cru que c'était parce que tu avais, je ne sais pas, tué leur poisson rouge ou brûlé leur maison ou accompli un rituel visant à déclencher l'Apocalypse, tu vois ? (Ce fut au tour de Jackson d'émettre un léger rire.) Mais là…

Stiles se passa la main dans les cheveux, déjà bien décoiffés comme ça sans qu'il ait besoin d'en rajouter.

─ Mec, c'est tellement cruel, soupira-t-il. Ces gens-là, je les comprends pas.

─ Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que, commença Jackson, la voix rauque. Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ?

─ De quoi ? Ce que tes parents t'ont fait ? Oh, oui, et un gros ! s'exclama Stiles. Parce que tu vois, je…

─ Non, je veux dire… Que je sois…

─ Que tu sois bi ? s'étonna Stiles. Jacks, pourquoi ça me poserait un problème ?

─ Tu ne me vois pas… différemment ? demanda Jackson, qui sentait un sourire éclore sur tes lèvres.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en souriant avec perplexité, à croire que Jackson venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, et ce fut comme si un poids était ôté des épaules du sportif.

─ Cesse un peu de raconter des conneries et lève-toi, rétorqua Stiles en se levant. On rentre à la maison, et quand je dis la maison, c'est la casa Stilinski, parce que c'est ta maison aussi et que tu en as fini une bonne fois pour toutes avec ces abrutis de Whittemore qui seraient incapables de reconnaître la chance qu'ils ont même si on leur hurlait dans les oreilles avec un mégaphone combien ils ont de la veine.

Jackson eut un petit rire. Il saisit la main de Stiles, et se releva.


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

_Every time someone steps up and says who they are,  
the world becomes a better, more interesting place._

A chaque fois qu'une personne fait un pas en avant et révèle qui elle est,  
le monde devient un endroit meilleur et plus intéressant.

 **Capitaine Raymond Holt,** _**Brooklyn Nine Nine** _

* * *

Stiles et Jackson étaient assis sur le lit de Stiles, chacun d'entre eux vaquant à ses propres activités. Jackson lisait le troisième tome de  _Percy Jackson_  – bordel, Stiles l'avait vraiment converti – et Stiles lisait quelque chose sur son ordinateur que Jackson suspectait être une fanfiction. Stiles était dans sa période  _Supernatural_ , il devait certainement lire du Destiel. Ou bien du Sabriel.  _Encore_. Et le fait que Jackson savait pertinemment ce qu'étaient le Destiel et le Sabriel et que Stiles était en train d'en lire en disait très long sur le fait qu'il passait trop de temps avec Stiles, songea-t-il en retenant un sourire.

A ce moment-là, Stiles releva brusquement la tête, et Jackson croisa les doigts pour qu'il n'arbore pas son expression « j'ai eu une idée, allons faire un truc, on va s'amuser et ça va se terminer en désastre ». La dernière fois, Jackson s'était retrouvé à faire des blagues téléphoniques à Peter Hale, le mystérieux peut-être-psychopathe de la ville, et il passerait son tour cette fois, merci bien.

Mais cette fois-ci, Stiles semblait avoir eu une révélation.

─ Jackson, dit-il, je n'y ai jamais pensé, mais tu dois avoir peur que mon père découvre que tu es bi, c'est ça, non ?

Jackson en resta bouche bée. D'abord parce qu'ils ne parlaient pas vraiment de ce que Jackson avait révélé le soir où ils étaient allés au commissariat (essentiellement parce que Stiles semblait respecter sa discrétion sur le sujet), et ensuite, parce que ça sortait carrément de nulle part. Même si c'était vrai.

─ Euh, eh bien, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait, répondit prudemment Jackson.

─ Oui, je me doute, réfléchit Stiles, pensif. Tu dois avoir peur qu'il le découvre et qu'il te juge, pas vrai ? J'aurais dû te rassurer tout de suite, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment trop nul des fois. Bref, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

─ Tu penses que je devrais lui dire ? marmonna Jackson en refermant son livre et en jouant avec la couverture, nerveux.

Un coming out raté, c'était déjà bien assez, il n'avait pas franchement envie de retenter l'expérience.

─ Bien sûr que non, tu fais ce que tu veux, enfin, répondit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est ta vie privée, mec, réfléchis deux minutes. Je voulais juste te rassurer et te dire que tu n'as pas à vivre dans la terreur, si un jour mon père le découvre, ça passera crème.

─ Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? demanda Jackson, perplexe.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, tout aussi perplexe.

─ Eh bien, parce que ça s'est bien passé pour moi, c'te question.

Jackson en demeura bouche bée.

─ … Quoi ?

─ Quoi, quoi ?

─ Quoi, « quoi, quoi ? »

─ Tu n'étais pas au courant ? s'étonna Stiles.

─ Eh bien, non, visiblement, s'agaça légèrement Jackson.

Stiles cligna des yeux.

─ Sérieux ? Je pensais que tu le savais. Je veux dire, le monde entier est au courant, alors je croyais que toi aussi !

─ Le monde entier ? répéta faiblement Jackson.

─ Hun-hun, acquiesça Stiles. Mon père, Scott, sa mère, Isaac, son frère Derek, Allison, Lydia, Danny…

─ Lydia et Danny sont au courant ?

Jackson savait que depuis qu'ils mangeaient tous ensemble, Stiles était devenu proche de Lydia, tout particulièrement, qui semblait adorer son nouvel hyperactif apprivoisé, et de Danny. Mais il ne savait pas qu'ils se connaissaient  _aussi_  bien.

Surtout, réalisa-t-il avec un pincement de cœur, que lui ne savait rien, alors qu'il  _vivait_  avec Stiles.

─ Hun-hun, acquiesça de nouveau Stiles. Depuis l'année dernière. Je pensais que le lycée entier savait et que toi aussi, du coup.

Jackson le dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Stiles ne semblait avoir aucun problème. Il semblait aller parfaitement bien. Il semblait tout à fait à l'aise avec lui-même.

─ Et… personne ne t'a fait de remarque ?

─ Bof, y a bien deux ou trois cons qui se sont permis, mais je ne les fréquente pas, donc je m'en fiche.

─ Et Lydia et Danny l'ont bien pris ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

─ Très, très bien, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Oh. Jackson avait l'impression que le monde entier venait de changer de couleur et de perspective, de se renverser sur son axe. C'était… inattendu. Et bienvenu.

─ Et ton père l'a bien pris aussi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Stiles acquiesça.

─ J'ai mis des mois avant de me décider à lui dire, avoua-t-il. Je savais qu'il ne me détesterait pas ni rien, mais j'avais peur de… je ne sais pas. Que les choses changent entre nous. Qu'il soit déçu parce qu'il me voyait avec une femme et tout. Ou qu'il ait du mal à l'accepter, ou que les choses deviennent trop bizarres, qu'il ait une opinion différente de moi, tu vois ? Qu'il me regarde différemment.

Jackson acquiesça.

─ Mais au final, quand je lui ai dit, il m'a juste dit : « Ok. Et ce que je t'ai dit pour les filles marche aussi avec les garçons : protège-toi, fiston, d'accord ? »

─ Et… c'est tout ?

Stiles fit la moue.

─ En fait, ça a été étrange pendant quelques temps. Et ensuite j'ai découvert que si mon père était mal à l'aise, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait peur de dire quelque chose qui n'irait pas et qui me blesserait. C'était assez con, au final, rit-il.

Jackson décida que le Shérif devait être le meilleur père du monde.

Si seulement c'étaient les Stilinski qui l'avaient adopté… Mais non, décida-t-il, pas une bonne idée, car Stiles aurait été son frère, et l'idée était dérangeante.

─ Alors… tu es bi ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Stiles fit de nouveau la moue.

─ Tu sais, les étiquettes et moi… Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis, mais quand je tombe amoureux et que c'est, genre, Lydia, ça me va, et quand je tombe amoureux de… enfin, de quelqu'un qui se trouve être un gars, eh bien, ça me va aussi.

─ Toujours amoureux de Lydia ? demanda Jackson d'un ton qui se voulait taquin.

─ Nope, répondit Stiles. Elle est merveilleuse et tout, mais... J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

Jackson eut beau insister, Stiles refusa de révéler quoi que ce soit à propos de son nouveau béguin, se taisant obstinément.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être frustrant parfois.

* * *

Le Shérif était tranquillement en train de lire le journal lorsque Jackson vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Si John en jugeait par la raideur de son maintien et la façon dont il se mordait légèrement la lèvre, Jackson était nerveux.

─ Oui, mon garçon ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? dit-il en baissant son journal.

─ Euh, John… j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

John l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main. Jackson se mordit davantage la lèvre, et soupira.

─ John, je… je suis bi.

Le Shérif haussa les sourcils et retint un sourire.

─ Très bien, Jackson. Je suis content que tu me l'aies dit, lui dit-il en lui tapotant le bras.

Jackson cligna des yeux, l'air surpris.

─ … C'est tout ?

─ Tu voudrais que je fasse un discours ? s'amusa le Shérif.

─ Non, mais je pensais que… ça vous choquerait peut-être.

─ Je suis vieux mais pas un vieux con, Jackson, sourit John. Que je sache, entre hier et aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas devenu quelqu'un d'autre, si ?

─ Donc… ça vous va ?

─ C'est ta vie, répondit John en lui serrant l'épaule. L'amour ne se contrôle pas, Jackson, et il est partout le même. Il n'y a aucune différence. Aime qui tu aimes, et à partir du moment où tu es heureux et que la personne avec qui tu es te traite bien, je serai content.

Un sourire se forma lentement sur les lèvres de Jackson. Ça faisait du bien de le voir aussi détendu. Il semblait toujours un peu crispé lorsqu'il était près de John. Il commençait à guérir, songea John. Il était sur la bonne voie. Un jour, les dommages que ses parents avaient infligés à ce pauvre gosse ne l'empêcheraient plus d'être heureux.

─ Tu dois être content, non ? lança-t-il à Stiles un peu plus tard.

─ Content de quoi ? demanda Stiles, perplexe.

Sans mot dire, le Shérif désigna la cuisine, où se trouvait Jackson, du menton. Stiles rougit violemment.

─ Arrête, P'pa, marmonna-t-il.

─ J'en étais sûr, sourit le Shérif.

─ Oh, chut, hein, répondit Stiles avec une éloquence rare.

John secoua la tête en souriant. Ses deux garçons étaient des imbéciles.

* * *

─ J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, lâcha Jackson brutalement.

Lydia et Danny relevèrent la tête, le regardant avec curiosité. Jackson s'empêcha de rougir ou d'avoir l'air intimidé.

Ce jour-là, ils se trouvaient tous les trois chez Lydia, occupés à discuter de tout et de rien, comme souvent.

Il avait pris sa décision. S'ils avaient bien pris les choses pour Stiles, alors, ils prendraient bien la nouvelle le concernant. Et de toute façon, en valaient-ils vraiment la peine s'ils n'étaient pas contents ou s'ils étaient gênés ? Il aurait toujours Stiles, de toute façon. Tant pis pour eux.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se répétait.

─ Je suis bi, lâcha-t-il brusquement avant de pouvoir revenir en arrière.

Danny et Lydia restèrent silencieux un moment, puis :

─ Il était temps que tu nous le dises, lâcha Danny.

─ Je le savais ! s'exclama Lydia avec satisfaction. J'en étais sûre ! J'ai cru que tu ne t'en apercevrais jamais !

─ Vous… vous en doutiez ? répéta Jackson, choqué.

─ Depuis le jour où tu as maté les fesses de Derek Hale quand il est venu chercher Isaac Lahey devant le lycée, révéla Danny avec un sourire. C'était pas super discret, mon pote.

─ Je te connais, dit Lydia avec un immense sourire en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. Tu croyais vraiment que je passerais à côté d'un truc comme ça ?

Dire qu'il avait attendu tout ce temps, songea Jackson, brusquement soulagé, alors qu'ils savaient déjà et qu'ils l'accueillaient toujours à bras ouverts, attendant patiemment qu'il soit prêt à leur révéler qui il était vraiment. Dire qu'il avait eu peur d'eux.

─ Tu vas le dire à tes parents ? demanda Danny.

Jackson baissa les yeux.

─ Euh, en fait, ils sont déjà au courant. Ils m'ont… surpris, disons.

─ Oh. Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda l'Hawaïen.

Lydia ouvrit la bouche.

─ Oh, mon Dieu, dit-elle, ses yeux détaillant le visage de Jackson avec horreur. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé.

─ Non, admit Jackson. Ils… ils m'ont mis à la porte.

Lydia poussa un cri et Danny eut l'air catastrophé, les yeux lui sortant pratiquement des orbites.

─ Mais ça va, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

─ Oh, mon Dieu, mais où est-ce que tu vis, maintenant ? s'enquit nerveusement Lydia. Dis-moi que tu as un toit, et… (Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant et additionnant deux et deux, comme toujours.) Oh. Tu vis chez Stiles, c'est ça ?

─ Je vis chez Stiles, confessa Jackson. Il m'a trouvé vivant dans ma voiture et il m'a ramené chez lui.

Danny ferma les yeux, consterné.

─ OK. D'abord, tu vas tout nous raconter. Et ensuite, tu nous diras comment on peut t'aider.

Jackson avait l'impression qu'on lui retirait un poids immense des épaules.

* * *

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les garçons ? demanda le Shérif en entrant dans le salon.

Jackson et Stiles étaient assis à la table du salon, perdus sous des montagnes de papiers, de livrets et de notes.

─ On essaie de faire nos candidatures pour la fac, répondit Jackson.

─ Et c'est compliqué, ajouta Stiles.

─ Allons bon, soupira le Shérif. C'est si dur que ça ?

─ Mon programme à moi, c'est d'étudier la psychologie et la criminologie à la fac, et après mon diplôme, l'académie de police, expliqua Stiles.

─ Je sais, fils, soupira le Shérif. Tu me l'as expliqué un demi-million de fois environ.

─ Le truc, c'est que c'est compliqué, les inscriptions, soupira Stiles en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

─ Et toi, Jackson ? demanda le Shérif.

Jackson hésita.

─ Eh bien… j'ai toujours pensé que je deviendrais avocat comme mon père, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être comme lui…

─ Jackson, tu pourrais t'habiller comme lui, avoir le même métier, la même coupe de cheveux et la même garde-robe, tu serais toujours à des milliers d'années-lumière de ton soi-disant père, répondit le Shérif.

Jackson baissa la tête pour cacher ton rougissement.

─ De toute façon, reprit-il, je ne suis pas sûr d'être très tenté par la carrière d'avocat. Et… j'aime bien enquêter avec Stiles (le Shérif poussa un soupir, conscient qu'ils avaient désobéi à ses ordres et fouillé dans ses dossiers), alors je me disais que, peut-être… devenir policier… ça pourrait être pas si mal.

Le Shérif sourit.

─ C'est une bonne idée, mon garçon, si c'est ce que ça te plaît.

─ Du coup, Jackson voudrait s'inscrire en études de droit et justice criminelle, et ensuite faire l'académie de police, annonça Stiles, excité comme une puce. Ou du moins faire droit et ensuite voir s'il a envie d'être avocat. Tu imagines, P'pa ? On pourrait être collègues et tout ! On sera colocs ! C'est fantastique !

─ Vous vous inscrivez dans les mêmes facs ? demanda le Shérif.

─ Stanford, UCLA, Berkeley, UC Davis, USC, San Luis, San Barbara, énuméra Stiles, plus quelques facs dans d'autres Etats, au cas où. Plus les demandes de logement. C'est un cauchemar de paperasse.

─ Bienvenue dans la vie de flic, s'amusa le Shérif. Vous comptez partager un appartement ?

─ Oui, sourit Jackson.

Stiles et lui en avaient longuement parlé, et Jackson devait s'avouer qu'il aimait le concept. Partager un appartement avec Stiles, aller dans la même fac, aller ensemble à l'académie, devenir collègues ensuite… C'était à la fois excitant et incroyablement agréable.

─ Bien sûr, ce sera des frais, admit Stiles, ennuyé.

─ Puisque je te dis que non, soupira Jackson. En juin, je toucherai l'argent de mes parents.

─ Jackson, dit délicatement le Shérif, je ne crois pas que les Whittemore t'aient laissé…

─ Attends, coupa Stiles. Depuis, le début, quand tu parles de cet argent… c'est l'argent que tes parents biologiques t'ont laissé, c'est ça ?

─ Eh bien, oui, approuva Jackson en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas stupide, bien sûr que les Whittemore ne m'ont rien laissé du tout.

─ Je n'avais pas réalisé, chuchota Stiles. Oh, bon sang, ça m'enlève le poids de devoir te le révéler ! J'avais tellement de stress ! J'étais sûr que tu allais t'effondrer !

─ Fiou, ça m'enlève un poids à moi aussi, marmonna le Shérif, l'air soulagé.

Le regard de Jackson navigua de Stiles au Shérif.

─ Attendez. Vous comptiez me payer la fac ?

─ Mais oui, dit le Shérif comme si cela allait de soi.

─ Mais ça coûte une fortune, et vous n'aviez économisé que pour Stiles !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et lui sourit, tandis que le Shérif secouait la tête.

─ Tu fais partie de la famille, Jackson.

─ Va fallloir t'y faire, mon grand, lâcha Stiles avec un sourire ravi. Une fois que tu entres dans la grande Stilinski family, on n'en part plus !

Jackson se sentit rayonner.

* * *

Jackson fut pris d'une révélation un soir, alors que Stiles et lui, assis dans leur lit, étaient occupés à lire avant d'aller se coucher – Stiles un comics, et Jackson  _Bilbo le Hobbit_ , parce que Stiles avait réussi à le convertir à ça aussi, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture. Officiellement, Jackson lisait les aventures de Bilbo parce que Stiles l'avait harcelé pour qu'il le fasse.

─ Ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas pleuré, réalisa soudain Jackson en baissant son livre.

Il se tourna, choqué, pour regarder Stiles, qui lui adressa un petit sourire.

─ C'est que tu vas mieux, Jackson, tout simplement.

Jackson regarda droit devant lui, perplexe. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit doucement en train de se remettre, sans même s'en rendre compte ? Pourtant, le rejet de ses parents faisait toujours aussi mal…

Stiles lui serra la main.

─ Tu penses que je vais mieux ? demanda Jackson.

─ Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Bien sûr que tu vas mieux, Jacks. C'est la thérapie Stilinski qui fait ça. Je suis le meilleur, c'est tout.

Jackson retint un sourire.

─ Merci, Stiles, dit-il à mi-voix.

─ Merci de quoi ?

─ Eh bien, de la thérapie Stilinski. Est-ce que tu fais attention à ce que tu dis, des fois ?

Stiles réfléchit.

─ Pas vraiment. Les choses sortent de ma bouche sans que je les contrôle.

─ Mais tu dois au moins les penser. Tu devrais te souvenir de ce que tu penses, ou tu es trop abruti pour ça ?

─ Mon génie est hors de ta compréhension, Jackson, répondit Stiles, boudeur.

Jackson éclata de rire, puis reprit son sérieux.

─ Comment est-ce que je peux te remercier ? demanda-t-il.

─ De ?

─ De tout ce que tu fais pour moi, chuchota le sportif. Je veux dire… tu fais tellement pour moi, et je ne fais rien en retour pour toi.

─ Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Jackson, rétorqua Stiles. Pour que tu me rendes la pareille, mon pote, il faudrait qu'il m'arrive un malheur et on n'a pas envie que ça se produise, hein ?

─ Pas faux, admit Jackson, mais quand même… tu n'étais pas obligé. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi.

─ Tu fais déjà des choses pour moi, crétin. Grâce à toi, j'ai fait tous mes devoirs cette année et mon père est ultra content. Et j'ai obtenu de meilleurs résultats à mes SAT qu'on aurait cru. Et je me suis tellement amélioré en lacrosse que je joue à presque tous les matchs maintenant, parce que tu m'as entraîné. Et je me suis fait de nouveaux amis. Et j'ai quelqu'un qui mène des enquêtes avec moi. Et on est de nouveau trois dans la famille. Et j'aurai un super coloc l'année prochaine grâce à toi. Franchement, c'est tout bénéf, non ?

─ Un peu plus et je vais penser que tout ça n'était qu'un complot pour entrer dans mes bonnes grâces, plaisanta Jackson.

─ Mais tout à fait, mon cher. Dire qu'il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour me percer à jour. Consternant.

Pour toute réponse, Jackson attaqua Stiles à coup de chatouilles.

* * *

Stiles s'occupait de laver la vaisselle et Jackson de la sécher et de la ranger, lorsque le téléphone de Stiles se mit à vibrer. L'hyperactif y jeta un coup d'œil, puis le rangea dans sa poche après avoir tapé une courte réponse.

─ Bon, apparemment, demain, c'est aprèm' jeux vidéo avec Scott, annonça-t-il en tendant une assiette désormais propre à Jackson.

─ Cool, répondit Jackson, parce qu'honnêtement, il ne voyait pas quoi répondre à ça.

Puis soudain, quelque chose le frappa :

─ Scott ne vient jamais ici ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

─ Quoi ?

─ Depuis que je vis ici, Scott n'est pas venu une seule fois, sauf pour ton anniversaire. Je croyais que vous passiez votre temps fourrés l'un chez l'autre. Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés, que je sache, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'était étrange. Stiles aimait émailler leurs soirées d'anecdotes diverses sur Scott et ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là (Jackson en était d'ailleurs venu à trouver Scott assez sympathique. Pathétique. Mais sympathique). Alors pourquoi ne venait-il jamais ?

─ Oh, ça, répondit Stiles, absorbé dans le nettoyage d'une autre assiette. On préfère aller jouer chez lui, c'est tout.

─ Ça a un rapport avec moi, c'est ça ? comprit Jackson.

Stiles poussa un long soupir et tenta de se frotter les cheveux, oubliant qu'il avait les mains trempées et qu'il tenait une éponge.

─ Ecoute, au bout d'un moment, c'est devenu difficile de lui cacher que tu vivais chez moi, expliqua-t-il. Je ne lui ai rien dit ! s'exclama-t-il vivement. Vraiment, rien de chez rien ! C'était un secret dur à garder, bien sûr, mais je l'ai gardé, parce que c'est ta vie et ton histoire et je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie que tout le monde sache. Mais Scott n'est pas stupide, il a additionné deux et deux, je veux dire, ta Porsche dans mon jardin, moi qui t'emmenais et qui te ramenais chaque matin, la façon dont on est devenus amis, et aussi le fait que je m'arrangeais toujours pour qu'on aille chez lui et pas chez moi, et puis il savait que je menais une enquête parce que tu n'allais pas bien, et il a fini par comprendre qu'il s'était passé un truc et que tu vivais ici maintenant.

─ Oh, répondit Jackson, embarrassé. Et… il a dit quoi ?

─ Pas grand-chose, en fait. Il a bien compris que tu ne voulais pas en parler, alors il m'a dit que c'était OK, et depuis, on s'arrange pour aller chez lui, ou à la rigueur chez Isaac. Je pense qu'il a compris que tes parents t'avaient… enfin, tu vois, mais il est resté discret, c'est promis.

─ C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas été surpris de me voir à ton anniversaire, réalisa Jackson.

─ Oui, enfin, il y avait aussi Isaac et Lydia et Danny et Allison et Erica et Boyd, ça faisait quand même du beau monde, répondit Stiles. Tu t'es fondu dans la foule, pas de souci.

Jackson soupira.

─ Je suppose que je devrais le remercier. C'est… gentil de sa part.

C'était dur d'admettre que Scott McCall avait pu l'aider et être gentil avec lui. Ou qu'il en devait une à McCall. Mais c'était la vérité.

─ Tu devrais l'inviter de nouveau, dit Jackson. S'il est au courant, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant.

─ Tu vas réussir à le supporter ? le taquina Stiles.

─ C'est ton meilleur pote, je devrais pouvoir. Et d'ailleurs… il l'a bien pris ?

─ De quoi ? Ce que tes parents t'ont fait ? Parce que, je ne veux pas dire, mais l'autre jour, il m'a dit que ton père avait eu besoin d'un dossier à l'hôpital et Melissa l'a fait poireauter pendant trois heures entre les tarés et les gosses qui hurlent, alors…

Jackson échoua à retenir un sourire, parce que franchement, c'était hilarant d'imaginer son père dans cette situation.

─ Non, je veux dire, qu'on vive ensemble et qu'on soit… enfin, qu'on soit proches.

Stiles lui lança l'éponge en pleine figure.

─ T'es bête. Je partage déjà Scott avec Isaac et Allison, alors Scott peut bien me partager avec toi. J'ai le droit d'avoir deux meilleurs amis, quand même.

De nouveau, Jackson échoua à retenir un sourire. Alors comme ça, Stiles le considérait comme son meilleur ami ? Savoir ça… ça lui envoyait des papillons dans l'estomac.

* * *

Jackson réalisa qu'il était dans la merde un matin, alors que Stiles le conduisait au lycée.

C'était une belle journée, il faisait beau et chaud, l'air sentait bon, et il y avait un petit quelque chose dans l'atmosphère qui rendait cette journée encore plus belle, mais Jackson ignorait ce que c'était. Il voulait simplement que cela dure toujours.

─ Oh, j'adore cette chanson ! s'enthousiasma Stiles en augmentant le volume.

Jackson le regarda effectuer une petite danse joyeuse au volant, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et chantant les paroles non seulement faux, mais aussi d'une voix de fausset. Il était beau quand il souriait, et ça gonflait le cœur de Jackson, et soudain il comprit.

Il était amoureux de Stiles.

Oh, merde.

Merde, merde, merde.

Il était amoureux de Stiles !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire pour la route ? :)


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

_They figure out what you need and they give it to you – without you asking.  
_ _That's when you know for sure somebody loves you._

Cette personne comprend ce dont vous avez besoin et vous le donne - sans que vous ayez besoin de demander.  
C'est là que vous serez certain que quelqu'un vous aime.

**Adriana Trigiani, _Very Valentine_**

* * *

Lorsque Jackson se laissa tomber sur une chaise de sa salle d'anglais, Danny et Lydia tournèrent la tête vers lui, inquiets. Il fallait dire que Jackson était en pleine panique et avait l'impression que la nervosité allait le faire exploser sur place.

─ Wow, Jackson, ça va ? s'inquiéta Danny à mi-voix.

─ J'ai un problème ! s'exclama Jackson, agité comme jamais.

─ Calme-toi, Jackson, calme-toi, on va résoudre ça, l'incita Lydia d'une voix apaisante. Dis-nous tout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jackson n'avait pas envie de leur dire, il préférait garder ça pour lui – garder le problème et les conséquences pour lui seul, éviter de s'humilier devant eux, et, de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet. Mais il était en panique, et les mots sortirent avant qu'il ait pu les contrôler.

─ Je suis amoureux de Stiles ! balbutia-t-il, en proie à la panique la plus totale.

Il paniqua deux fois plus en se rendant compte qu'il avait lâché la bombe au grand jour, et vérifia compulsivement autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait avoir entendu. Kira Yukimura dessinait sur ses baskets avec un marqueur, l'air concentré comme jamais. Erica et Boyd (prénom inconnu, malgré des recherches intrépides menées par Stiles, et malgré des mois d'amitié - ou d'entente cordiale, parce que c'était Boyd) s'embrassaient langoureusement, oubliant le monde qui les entourait. Une fille dont Jackson ignorait le nom s'énervait au téléphone. Personne n'avait rien entendu.  _Ouf_.

Lydia et Danny échangèrent un regard.

─ Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais t'en rendre compte, soupira Lydia avec un sourire, en lui tapotant le genou affectueusement.

─ Vous… vous étiez au courant ?

De nouveau, Lydia et Danny échangèrent un regard, et Jackson comprit qu'ils en avaient déjà parlé. Plus d'une fois.

─ C'était devenu assez évident, dit Danny avec un sourire.

─ Évident ? s'écria Jackson, d'une voix plus haut perchée qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Et voilà que maintenant, il était engagé dans une discussion à cœur ouvert sur ses sentiments, c'était de pire en pire, il voulait se cacher au fond d'un trou et ne plus jamais en ressortir, jamais.

─ Les petits cœurs dans les yeux, les regards tendres, la façon dont il te fait rire et sourire, la façon dont tu le regardes comme s'il était ton seul repère dans ce monde, la façon dont tu parles de lui… énuméra Lydia.

─ Mais ça ne peut pas être si évident que ça ! protesta Jackson bien malgré lui. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui !

Lydia sourit, amusée, et Jackson soupçonna qu'intérieurement, elle était absolument morte de rire.

─ Tu as toujours été un peu lent à la détente, dit-elle d'une voix sucrée en lui tapotant de nouveau le genou.

Définitivement morte de rire.

─ Du coup, tu vas lui dire quand ? demanda Danny.

─ Lui dire ?  _Lui dire ?_  Mais tu vas pas bien ! Il est hors de question que je lui dise ! glapit Jackson.

─ Pourquoi ? s'étonna Danny.

─ Mais enfin, c'est un problème !

─ J'vois pas en quoi.

Vraiment, ses amis étaient chouettes et tout, mais ils étaient aussi à moitié stupides, parfois.

Jackson vérifia de nouveau que personne ne l'écoutait, mais tout le monde semblait absorbé par ses propres activités. Il se pencha en avant et chuchota furieusement :

─ Je vis chez lui !

─ Chouette, vous en êtes déjà à ce stade, répliqua Danny.

Jackson envisagea de quitter le cours.

─ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça va être atrocement gênant ! Pour lui et pour moi ! On dort dans le même lit !

─ Et alors ? demanda Lydia. Danny et toi avez souvent dormi ensemble. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

─ Le problème, c'est qu'aucun de nous d'eux n'était amoureux de l'autre ! s'emballa Jackson, incapable d'empêcher les mots de dévaler sa bouche en cascade. Alors que je craque sur Stiles ! Et… et ça va être gênant ! Je ne peux pas dormir avec lui alors que j'ai le béguin pour lui, ça serait… ça serait… ça serait gênant, et s'il s'en rend compte il va se sentir harcelé et…

─ A partir du moment où tu ne le tripotes pas sous la couette, ça devrait aller, répondit Danny. Enfin, si tu ne le tripotes pas sans son consentement. S'il te dit de le faire, fonce. Sinon, tu seras capable de te retenir, non ?

─ Si ça peut te rassurer, dit Lydia, je suis pratiquement certaine que Stiles est passé par les mêmes questionnements, et il s'en est très bien sorti.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? grimaça Jackson. Stiles n'a aucun sentiment pour moi, et c'est bien une partie du problème !

─ Tu vois ? dit Lydia. Il s'en est tellement bien sorti qu'il a réussi à te convaincre qu'il ne ressentait rien pour toi.

─ C'est du bon travail, admit Danny. Je suis impressionné.

─ Stiles n'a aucun sentiment pour moi, martela Jackson. C'est un problème ! Si jamais il le savait, je le perdrais, et je ne…

Jackson s'interrompit. S'il perdait Stiles, que deviendrait-il ? S'il perdait la personne la plus importante dans sa vie ?

─ Et puis, ajouta-t-il tristement…

Puis il s'interrompit, incapable de confesser à voix haute ce qu'il pensait, tout au fond de lui.

─ Quoi ? demanda Lydia.

─ Rien.

─ Jackson.

─ Non.

─ Dis-moi.

─ Non.

─ Dis-moi ou je révèle tout à Stiles.

─ Ok, ok, céda Jackson. Je… je ne suis pas sûr d'être vraiment amoureux de lui.

─ Allons bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, maintenant ? dit Danny, les sourcils froncés et l'air perplexe.

─ Eh bien… dit Jackson, honteux. Et si je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux de lui ? Et si j'étais attiré par lui uniquement parce qu'il m'a aidé ? Si c'était une forme de… je ne sais pas, de reconnaissance ? Parce qu'on est proches et qu'il a fait tellement pour moi que j'ai l'impression de… Enfin, vous voyez ?

─ Oh, Jackson, soupira Lydia en se penchant vers lui et en lui prenant les mains. Espèce d'imbécile. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce à quoi tu penses lorsque tu penses à lui ? A la façon dont il t'a aidé ?

─ Oui, dit Jackson. Mais aussi… à d'autres choses.

Il pensait au sourire de Stiles et à ses grains de beauté, ses cheveux dans lesquels il avait envie de fourrer ses mains, et les mains de Stiles, justement. Il pensait à son rire et à son humour, à sa force et à sa détermination, à ses bavardages interminables et à ses goûts pourris, à son intelligence impressionnante et à sa générosité, à sa façon de s'exciter sur tout et n'importe quoi, à son sourire, à ses yeux qui brillaient de plusieurs couleurs différentes, et à quel point il avait été bête de ne pas s'apercevoir de tout ça avant.

─ Ce qu'il a fait pour toi, et ce que tu as partagé avec lui, dit Lydia d'une voix douce, ça a forgé une relation spéciale entre vous, et c'est vrai que ça a ouvert la porte à plus qu'une amitié, mais tu es tombé amoureux de lui pour ce qu'il est, Jackson. Tu l'as découvert au fil des mois et tu t'es attaché, ce que tu as découvert t'a attiré. Votre proximité et votre complicité a aidé les choses, c'est certain. Mais s'il a pu t'aider, c'est parce que tu as eu confiance en lui, parce que tu t'es reposé sur lui, parce que tu t'es ouvert à lui, et ce sont les bases d'une relation, Jackson.

─ Mais je suis attiré par lui parce qu'il m'a aidé, soupira Jackson.

─ C'est vrai, convint Lydia. Parce que vous avez posé les bases d'une relation. Parce que vous avez développé un lien extrêmement fort. Et parce que tu es tombé amoureux de sa gentillesse et de toutes les choses qu'il a fait pour t'aider. Ce n'est pas forcément un mal. Parce qu'au final, tu n'es pas amoureux du fait qu'il t'a aidé, tu es amoureux de lui.

─ Tu en veux la preuve ? dit Danny. A l'heure actuelle, avec toute la reconnaissance que tu as pour lui, tu le considérerais comme un frère. Vous vivez sous le même toit, avec la même figure paternelle et les mêmes habitudes, comme une vraie famille, mais tu ne le vois pas du tout comme un frère, si ?

─ La meilleure façon de savoir, c'est d'essayer, dit Lydia. Si jamais ce n'était que de la reconnaissance, alors, ça ne pourrait pas durer. Mais je te garantis que vous êtes deux imbéciles amoureux.

─ Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, rétorqua Jackson.

Lydia lui caressa la joue avec tristesse.

─ Oh, Jackson.

─ Quoi, « oh, Jackson » ?

─ Eh bien, l'ancien Jackson aurait directement tenté sa chance sans se poser de questions, parce qu'il n'aurait pas douté de lui-même. Il n'aurait pas paniqué et n'aurait pas eu besoin de demander de l'aide à ses amis pour être sûr de ses sentiments. Il serait directement allé voir Stiles et lui aurait demandé un rendez-vous, parce qu'il aurait su qu'il était tellement formidable qu'on ne lui aurait pas dit non, et parce qu'il aurait vu tout de suite que Stiles était fou de lui.

─ L'ancien Jackson ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de Stiles, rétorqua Jackson. Et jamais Stiles ne serait devenu ami avec lui.

Il avait envie de pleurer, parce que Lydia avait raison. Qu'était-il devenu ? Une mauviette, une serpillère, l'ombre de lui-même. Quelle honte. Quelle déchéance. Il était tombé au fond du trou, dépendant de Stiles, dépendant de ses amis, incapable de réfléchir par lui-même, obligé de confier ses états d'âme et ses sentiments, obligé de demander conseil et de dépendre de ces conseils. Incapable de se débrouiller seul. Et à présent, amoureux. Une vraie lavette. Du grand n'importe quoi.

Il se détestait.

─ Dis-lui, conseilla Danny.

─ L'ancien Jackson aurait fait ça, mais pas moi, répondit Jackson, honteux et furieux après lui-même.

Il haïssait ses parents, réalisa-t-il soudain. Il les haïssait vraiment. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais il les détestait de tout son cœur, car c'était eux qui avaient broyé l'ancien Jackson. C'était de leur faute s'il souffrait et s'il était faible. De leur faute.

Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être bien, pour une fois ?

* * *

Jackson avait fini par prendre une décision. C'était peut-être radical, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Son anniversaire était passé, la veille. Il l'avait fêté lors d'une petite soirée privée, uniquement en compagnie d'amis – il y avait eu Stiles, Danny et Ethan, Lydia qui avait  _beaucoup_  sympathisé avec Jordan Parrish, lui aussi présent (au fil des mois, Jackson et lui étaient devenus d'excellents amis), Scott et Allison, même Isaac dont la présence devenait tout doucement plus tolérable, et quelques-autres – Erica, Boyd, Aiden. (Brian avait soigneusement été rayé de la liste des invités.) Ça avait été génial, vraiment, sans doute la meilleure soirée que Jackson avait eue depuis des mois, et si jamais c'était la fin, alors c'était une fin en apothéose.

Il avait obtenu l'héritage de ses parents biologiques, maintenant. Il était riche, de nouveau. Bizarrement, ça ne lui faisait rien du tout. Il s'était attendu à redevenir l'ancien Jackson, le vrai Jackson – ou peut-être le vrai Jackson était-il celui de maintenant ? il ne savait plus – ou du moins, à retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu : l'assurance, la confiance en soi, la certitude qu'il était quelqu'un et qu'il comptait, la sécurité. Mais rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Il se sentait simplement vide, car il savait que c'était peut-être la fin d'une période, et peut-être bien la meilleure période de sa vie. Parce qu'il avait souffert comme jamais, mais en fin de compte, il avait une famille et des amis proches. Il était plutôt heureux comme il était.

Ça aurait peut-être été plus simple si rien n'avait changé, si rien de tout ça ne s'était produit, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ? Et puis… peut-être que tout n'était pas si mal, en fin de compte.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Stiles entra dans leur chambre pour le trouver assis sur leur lit, le vieux sac de sport sur les genoux.

─ Wow, rit Stiles. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, celui-là. Il ne m'avait pas manqué.

Jackson eut un fin sourire. Au fil des mois, le bon vieux sac qui avait contenu ses seules affaires lors des jours où il avait vécu dans sa voiture avait petit à petit été relégué complètement en-dessous du lit, au point qu'on ne le voyait plus, et les jours l'avaient recouvert de poussière. Lorsque Jackson l'avait ressorti, il s'était rendu compte de tout le temps qui avait passé. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Pourtant, il entendait ses parents crier dans ses oreilles comme si c'était hier.

─ Pourquoi tu l'as ressorti ? demanda Stiles en se laissant tomber à côté de lui, sur leur lit.

Non, pas leur lit. Celui de Stiles. Jackson ferma les yeux. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser entraîner dans la routine. Rien n'est pire qu'une habitude vouée à disparaître.

─ Je… je pense que je vais partir, dit Jackson d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre assurée et normale.

Il commit l'erreur de regarder Stiles. C'était comme regarder une montagne qui s'effondre. Toute joie et toute tranquillité disparurent du regard de l'hyperactif d'un seul coup, remplacées par le choc et la dévastation. Il le regardait, la bouche grande ouverte, l'air stupide, et Jackson devait être sérieusement atteint car ça l'attendrissait et lui donnait simplement envie d'embrasser.

Ouaip. Il était bien atteint. Qui aurait cru qu'il tomberait amoureux de Stiles ? Personne. Surtout pas lui. Et pourtant… pourtant, juste parce que ses parents étaient des crétins et que Stiles avait été là quand il avait eu désespérément besoin de quelqu'un, il en était arrivé là. C'est étrange, la vie, parfois.

─ Mais… pourquoi ? gémit Stiles. Pourquoi tu veux partir ? Je veux dire, tu es libre de le faire si tu veux, bien sûr, mais…

─ Eh bien, j'ai l'argent, à présent, donc je suppose que je ne suis pas obligé de…

─ Si c'est à cause de l'argent, je te préviens tout de suite, tu peux rester ici ! protesta Stiles. On n'y voit aucun inconvénient, tu le sais bien, on est heureux que tu vives ici. Mon père te considère comme un deuxième fils, et toi et moi on est amis. Je sais que tu as l'impression de t'imposer mais ce n'est pas le cas ! On t'adore et on adorerait que tu restes avec nous, tu fais partie de la famille !

Autant cela réchauffait le cœur de Jackson, autant cela le lui brisait tout de même – tant de tendresse et d'affection, et il allait peut-être devoir dire non à tout ça.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'attache et qu'il tombe amoureux, aussi ? C'était débile, comme réaction ! Et puis de Stiles Stilinski, en plus ! Il fallait être tombé bien bas !

Mais cela sonnait creux même aux oreilles de Jackson, et lorsqu'il voyait les yeux humides de Stiles, il avait seulement envie de l'embrasser pour faire passer sa peine et – oh, vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il était fleur bleue, Stiles réveillait ses pires instincts.

─ Ce n'est pas ça, promit-il, c'est juste que je ne suis pas à l'aise car…

─ Oh ! Tu n'es pas à l'aise ! s'énerva brusquement Stiles. Maintenant que tu as l'argent, tu peux trouver un meilleur logement, c'est ça ? Tu peux trouver mieux que nous ? Tu es resté ici uniquement parce que tu n'avais pas d'autre option ?

─ Mais non ! s'exclama Jackson. Tu sais bien que non !

Stiles sembla se dégonfler d'un seul coup.

─ Je sais bien que ça ne peut pas être ça, je te connais, maintenant, soupira-t-il, mais quelle autre explication pourrait-il y avoir ?

Jackson se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué et nerveux à la fois. Le moment était venu. Il était Jackson Whittemore et il était fantastique. Ce n'était pas Stiles qui allait l'impressionner. Ils se connaissaient. Ils étaient proches. Et Jackson était tellement fantastique que Stiles ne pouvait que l'adorer, et si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était Stiles qui perdait au change, se convainquit-il.  _Jette-toi à l'eau._

─ Jesuisamoureuxdetoi, lâcha-t-il à toute vitesse.

Stiles se contenta de froncer les sourcils sans comprendre. Jackson s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient dangereusement proches, que leurs genoux se touchaient et le visage de Stiles était si près qu'il voyait ses yeux briller, et Stiles lui tenait la main, et oh la la, trop de papillons dans le ventre pour son propre bien.

─ Tu peux répéter ? demanda Stiles. Tu as parlé trop vite, j'ai pas compris.

─ Un comble venant de toi, ne put s'empêcher de dire Jackson.

Stiles eut un sourire narquois.

─ Alors ? dit-il.

Jackson prit une inspiration discrète.

─ OK. Je ne pense pas que je puisse continuer à vivre ici, parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. (Et avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il se retrouva à ajouter tout en se levant précipitamment : ) Du coup, voilà, c'est gênant, parce qu'on dort ensemble et qu'on est simplement censés être amis, donc je pense que je vais…

─ Wow, wow, minute, papillon, le retint Stiles. Repose tes fesses sur ce lit et regarde-moi en face. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu as des sentiments pour moi, maintenant ?

─ Vas-y, moque-toi, marmonna Jackson. Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour moi, non, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, et…

Il fut coupé par un éclat de rire de Stiles. Mais ce n'était pas moqueur, et Jackson releva les yeux, pour trouver Stiles, un immense sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

─ Jackson, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

─ Oui ! explosa Jackson. Enfin, tu pourrais me croire, un peu ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, OK ? Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu as pris soin de moi et que je t'apprécie, d'accord ?

─ Mais tu es tellement mieux que moi, chuchota Stiles. Tu joues pas dans ma catégorie.

─ Je n'ai jamais été mieux que qui que ce soit mais j'étais trop con pour le réaliser, s'agaça Jackson, énervé de voir Stiles se dévaloriser ainsi. Et j'ai cessé de jouer dans une autre catégorie le jour où j'ai tout perdu et que tu as été là pour moi, jour après jour, tu comprends ? Oublie tout ce que j'ai pu dire et penser avant, j'étais un connard trop stupide pour me rendre compte d'à quel point tu étais quelqu'un de bien, et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, eh bien…

Il haussa les épaules, soudainement embarrassé. Voilà, il avait admis ses sentiments comme une mauviette. Bon. C'était certainement le point de non-retour, celui où il acceptait qu'il avait changé pour de bon.

─ C'est pas ça, dit doucement Stiles. C'est juste que… j'ai du mal à y croire, tu comprends !

─ Ouais, moi aussi, marmonna Jackson.

─ Bon, on a fini de blablater, maintenant ? Tu m'embrasses quand ? s'impatienta Stiles.

Jackson en resta bouche bée. Stiles saisit l'occasion et le sportif se retrouva avec les lèvres de Stiles sur les siennes, en train de l'embrasser. C'était maladroit, car ils étaient tous les deux nerveux. Ils ne savaient pas comment se positionner, ils se mordirent légèrement par accident, leurs dents se heurtèrent, mais bientôt, ils prirent l'habitude l'un de l'autre et leur baiser devint naturel et tendre. Ça envoyait des décharges chaleureuses partout dans le corps de Jackson. Ils se séparèrent, et Stiles lui sourit.

─ Ben quoi ? réalisa Stiles. Tu t'en étais pas rendu compte ? Bordel, je suis meilleur comédien que je ne pensais.

─ Tu… toi aussi ? demanda Jackson en tentant d'avoir l'air normal et pas du tout secoué par la révélation et le baiser.

─ Jackson, espèce de crétin, j'ai réalisé que j'avais un faible pour toi dès le jour un, s'exaspéra Stiles.

─ Vraiment ?

─ Tu vois, dévia-t-il, c'était quand je t'ai rendu tes affaires que j'avais volées chez toi, et tu m'as souri, et ça a fait, genre, boum, voilà, t'as un faible pour Jackson Whittemore, putain qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit comme ça, genre encore plus beau que d'habitude, genre waouh, et je veux le voir sourire comme ça plus souvent, et ça fait combien de temps au juste que j'ai un crush gros comme la Russie sur lui, et voilàààà, et…

─ Oh, la ferme, s'amusa Jackson, attendri malgré lui, et ravi.

Il se pencha et fit taire Stiles d'un baiser. Celui-ci fut nettement meilleur que le premier, et plus passionné. Jackson pouvait glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de Stiles, ce dont il rêvait depuis des semaines, et sentir les mains de Stiles caresser sa joue et sa nuque. Jackson adorait ça. Il était déjà accro.

Ils se séparèrent une fois de plus, légèrement haletants. Stiles avait un gigantesque sourire. Jackson ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue, émerveillé malgré lui.

Si toute cette route chaotique et douloureuse avait mené à ça, alors… peut-être que ça en valait la peine.

─ Et tu as réussi à dissimuler ça pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Jackson.

─ Huh-huh. Je suis doué, hein ?

─ Pourquoi tu n'as rien tenté ?

─ Jacks, tu n'étais pas prêt, enfin, répondit Stiles en roulant des yeux. Tu avais besoin d'un ami, pas d'un coloc flippant qui te harcèlerait sexuellement. Alors j'ai attendu. Ou plutôt j'ai décidé de ne jamais rien dire, parce que, tu vois, pas la même catégorie et tout. M'enfin maintenant, je peux t'embrasser quand je veux, donc je dirais que je suis plutôt gagnant au change.

Ils avaient recommencé à s'embrasser lorsqu'ils entendirent une légère exclamation provenant du pas de la porte. Ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent, trouvant le Shérif, bras croisés, qui les regardait avec un petit sourire. Oh, bon sang. Et s'il n'appréciait pas que Jackson sorte avec son fils ?

─ Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps, lâcha John, amusé. N'oubliez pas de vous protéger, les garçons, d'accord ?

─ Oui, P'pa, bien, P'pa, s'exaspéra Stiles, impatient. Tu veux bien nous laisser ? On a du pelotage intensif à faire, là.

Le Shérif s'éloigna en marmonnant quelque chose à propos « des jeunes, de nos jours » et de « tension sexuelle irrésolue ». Mais Jackson ne tenta pas d'écouter, car Stiles avait recommencé à l'embrasser, et il –  _waouh_.

* * *

─ Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'année soit déjà finie, remarqua Jackson, incrédule.

─ Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que le lycée soit déjà fini, ajouta Stiles, nostalgique.

─ Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que notre temps à Beacon Hills soit déjà fini, se lamenta Scott, malheureux.

Ils se tournèrent vers le lycée dont la cour était remplie d'élèves en train de se faire leurs adieux. C'était la fin. Ils avaient vidé leurs casiers, signé les livres de l'année, fait leurs adieux au Coach (Finstock avait pleuré, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être), fait une dernière farce à Harris, et maintenant, ils partaient pour de bon.

─ Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça aura été mouvementé, nota Danny.

─ Il s'est passé des trucs chouettes, quand même, fit remarquer Allison en souriant à Scott.

─ Au moins, on est tous pris dans les facs où on voulait aller, c'est cool, ajouta Isaac d'un air ravi.

─ Mais c'est la fin, soupira Scott.

─ Parle pour toi, moi, je suis heureux que ça se termine, rétorqua Ethan.

─ Plus de Harris ! Plus de plats dégueu à la cantine ! Plus de Greenberg ! Plus de piscine remplie de substances innommables ! chantonna Erica. Je vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez, franchement !

Boyd acquiesça, solennel. C'était sa contribution active à la conversation.

─ Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait pas se revoir ! pépia Lydia. N'oubliez pas, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour une méga fête chez moi !

─ Comme si on pouvait oublier, marmonna Jackson, ce qui fit rire Stiles.

─ C'était quand même une bonne année, conclut Aiden en souriant.

Jackson ne put s'empêcher d'approuver. Il avait perdu tout ce qu'il possédait, avait versé plus de larmes qu'il ne saurait en compter, avait vécu dans la terreur et la haine de soi, et ses problèmes étaient loin d'être terminés. Mais il avait un petit-ami fantastique, un père de substitution du tonnerre, et une bande d'amis qui le soutenaient à fond – d'anciens amis dont il était plus proche à présent, et de nouveaux amis qu'il était content de connaître, à présent. Dans l'ensemble, la vie lui semblait bien faite.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se tourna vers Stiles, celui qui l'avait aidé, qui l'avait tiré du gouffre dans lequel où il se trouvait, le garçon qu'il aimait. C'était le dernier jour, la dernière minute, et Jackson méritait de partir en fanfare, tout comme Stiles méritait d'être reconnu à sa juste valeur. Qu'est-ce que Jackson en avait à faire des autres ? Après tout, il avait Stiles, et John, et tous ses amis; il ne reverrait pas les autres, jamais.

Alors, il se pencha vers Stiles et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Stiles le regardait avec ravissement, parce qu'il avait cru que Jackson se cacherait encore un bout de temps, mais il n'avait rien osé demander. Le reste du lycée l'observait, silencieux, et Jackson fut pris d'une terreur irraisonnée.

Puis :

─ Putain, c'était chaud ! cria une voix masculine que Jackson n'identifia pas.

Et les filles se mirent à glousser. Puis les conversations reprirent, les gens se détournèrent, et le monde tournait toujours dans le même sens. Rien n'avait changé. Jackson risqua un regard vers Brian et Greenberg. Le premier était stupéfié, le deuxième arborait une mine de dégoût.

─ Laisse-les tomber, c'est des gros cons, dit Stiles en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Et puis, tu es Jackson et tu es fantastique. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux.

* * *

Jackson ne recroisa ses parents que quatorze ans plus tard.

A vrai dire, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

Quatorze ans. Et quinze ans depuis qu'ils l'avaient mis à la porte. Jackson avait cru qu'il ne les reverrait jamais, pour être honnête.

Pendant quatorze ans, il les avait attendus. Il avait espéré plus ou moins secrètement de les voir, de les croiser. Il l'avait appelé de tous ses vœux, parfois pour les narguer, parfois pour leur hurler dessus, parfois pour les supplier, parfois dans l'espoir qu'ils lui diraient qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'ils regrettaient tout. Il s'était imaginé les croiser dans la rue, ou qu'ils viennent sonner à sa porte, ou même les croiser à cause de son travail.

Mais il avait passé toutes ces années sans eux.

Il n'avait même plus entendu parler d'eux depuis que les habitants de Beacon Hills avaient appris, par accident, ce qu'ils avaient fait à leur fils, et que les Whittemore, devenus, d'après John, la risée et la honte de la ville, avaient dû quitter la région.

Alors non, il ne s'attendait pas à les croiser comme ça, en rentrant d'une longue journée de travail, sur le chemin de l'appartement dans lequel il vivait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que soit ce jour-là, dans une rue quelconque de Los Angeles, après une journée banale.

─ Jackson ? demanda Genevieve Whittemore, la bouche en o.

Ils avaient vieilli. Pris des rides et des cheveux blancs. Ils n'étaient pas aussi impressionnants que dans son souvenir.

─ Oh, dit-il bêtement. Bonjour.

Et maintenant qu'il les croisait, c'était lorsqu'il n'avait plus besoin d'eux. Il les croisait à présent qu'il avait fait la paix avec lui-même et qu'il avait surmonté, après de longs combats, les cauchemars, les angoisses, les désillusions et les larmes. Il lui avait fallu des années, et de grosses déconvenues. Il les croisait alors qu'il aurait voulu, plutôt, qu'ils soient là pour tous les plus grands jours de sa vie, toutes les dates importantes, et qu'ils avaient été absents, à chaque fois.

─ Ça fait longtemps, dit David d'une voix hésitante.

Et Jackson ne savait pas quoi leur répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de leur parler, mais eux, visiblement, si. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient réalisé de leurs erreurs ? Ou s'étaient-ils convaincus que Jackson n'avait traversé qu'une phase de rébellion, finalement ? Ou étaient-ils simplement gênés ?

─ Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda David avec un sourire tremblant.

─ Je suis sûr que tu fais de grandes choses, sourit Genevieve avec nervosité. Tu es Jackson Whittemore, après tout.

C'était la devise qu'ils lui répétaient tout le temps, pour justifier leur attitude et demander plus, toujours plus. Jackson ne l'avait pas entendue depuis des années.

Il eut envie de rire. Il les croisait maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'eux, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus rien pour lui. Maintenant qu'il était sa propre personne et qu'il était heureux.

Il recula lentement, les plantant là sans le moindre remords, impatient de rentrer à la maison.

─ Je ne suis plus Jackson Whittemore depuis longtemps, répondit-il en caressant avec amour l'anneau qui ornait son annulaire gauche. Je suis Jackson Stilinski, maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN !
> 
> Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review pour la route ?


End file.
